


The Big Bad Wolf and The Lost Mutt

by Tommy10k



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: 10k needs a hug, Allusions to past murder, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Awkward First Times, Blood and Gore, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cage Fights, Drug Use, Emetophobia, Gay Sex, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, More tags to be added, Murphy needs a hug too, Slow Burn, Slow Updates For Now, Smoking, Underage Drinking, fluffy sex, graphic depictions of gore, mild violence, non consensual drug use, not really drugs so much as potions but still
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommy10k/pseuds/Tommy10k
Summary: A“The Wolf Among Us”esque au that goes along with some other fics I wrote in my one shot collections‘Talk To Me’in which Murphy is The Big Bad Wolf in charge of Spells and Potions pruductipn in Fae City and 10k is an unknown Fable with a bad past that comes back to haunt him in the worse possible way.





	1. Bar Fights and a Blue Sky

**Author's Note:**

> So, this goes along w/ the two fics I wrote in my oneshots series called Talk to me. Who would’ve guess that it was a Wolf Among Us au? Yeah that part kinda got left out... it leaves out the main plot for TWAU but I keep the whole idea of fables living and working and stuff. I could delve deeper into it but I’ll explain it more as things show up and if you aren’t familiar w/ the game it’s not too bad to follow.
> 
> In this au Murphy is in charge of the Glamour company of Fae City and lives at the Fairy Tale apparments in the Castle District part of Fae City. 10k lives in the Village Districts where most unknown or poor fables live. Again I’ll explain as I go.
> 
> This chapter doesn’t focus on the magic part but the next one it plays a pretty apparent.

# Bar fights and a Blue sky

## Murphy Pov

Murphy scowled, why the hell were they going to a hole in the wall dive bar in the run down part of the city. The bar it self sounded nice enough, or at least Addy made it sound decent. It’s name was  _’Blue Sky Tavern’_ and the owner was named Cassandra or Sunshine. Murphy couldn’t remember which was her actual name. He’d figure it out soon enough.

“Why are we walking there anyways.” Murphy muttered, glancing around at how poorly lit the street was. Maybe he would invest some money into new street lights here.

“What? Scared you’ll get mugged?” Garnett was to his left and a bit behind him, “Don’t worry, you’ve got two cops and the sherif here to protect you.”

“Okay, one, I’m not worried. And two,” Murphy turned to gesture at Addy and Mack, “why are we going to a bar this far out, without cars, if it’s only for these two to pick up their new crush?”

Murphy is pretty satisfied with the matching blush spreading over Addy and Mack’s faces. “Couldn’t you two‘ve just invited her out to dinner? Or gone to this place without dragging the rest of us?”

“Shut up, Murphy. We went over this. They invited us to make it seem less like they are going on a date and more like they are open and it wouldn’t be awkward if they invited this Cassandra girl to sit down with us whereas if they invited her to sit down with only them there it would be weird. Right? That is what you said?” Warren lightly shoved Murphy’s shoulder before looking back at the couple.

Addy nodded, a small blush spreading over her face to match her red hair. “Yea, pretty much... but seriously I think you guys are gonna like it. Doc’s already been there before and he says it’s great!”

“To be fair Doc likes alcohol that was made in a toilet, I don’t think he’s the best person to reference for taste.” Murphy pointed out but continues walking, complaining a little less. If it goes as bad as he thinks it’s gonna go he can just say no to joining them again.

The bar itself came into view soon enough. A faded neon sign with a bird and **Blue Sky Tavern** flickering in and out in blue lights hung above the entrance. The entrance was down a few steps and just as they start to walk down into the bar a man barreled his way out of the door. Even as fast as the man is running Murphy could see he was bleeding and sporting some nasty, fresh bruises on his face. Murphy could hear the mans heart pounding and he could smell the adrenaline leaking off of him.

Vasquez is the one that pushed the door open, his hand on his gun just in case. Inside of the bar looks fairly decent. Well it would if it weren’t for the broken chair and the knocked over pool table.

Or the guy hunched over in front of the pool table wearing a black hoodie with the hood pulled over his face, bleeding slowly on to the floor.

“Y’all showed up just a minute too late!” Doc looked up from where he’s crouching beside a young woman. The young woman, she was probably Cassandra, barely spared them a glance before looking back to the other guy.

“It’s bad, 10k. But I think you’ll live.” The woman said, standing up. She helped the guy, 10k(?), up. He muttered something that Murphy couldnt't catch but it made the girl laugh softly.

The girl then turned around, eyeing them for a second. “Sorry about that—a regular got a little... bit off more than he could chew and wouldn’t go without picking a fight with someone.”

“So everything’s alright?” Warren asks, Murphy doesn’t have to look at her to know she’s got that face on. It’s the one she gets whenever she thinks something bad is happening. Hell he can practically smell the fear and lingering energy in the air.

“Yea, happens a lot. Tonight was just a little more physical. I’ll just bill him for the shit he broke and 10k’s medical bills.” The woman waved her hand, looking around at the damage. “Anyways, it’s nice to see you brought your friends. I’m Cassandra by the way. If you want to sit down I’ll be right with you I just need to check up on...”

Murphy gave a half hearted nod as he watched 10k retreat to behind the bar and through a door with Cassandra following after him.

“So, Doc what the hell happened?” Addy asks, sitting down at the corner booth.

“Well... I was in the bathroom for the first half and then I heard yelling and when I came out the big guy, uh what was his name... ah I’ll just call him James. I come out to see James shouting at the kid, 10k, and waving around a knife and before I can even blink the guys swinging it around! And the kid just jumps on the bar!! Like it’s happened before and then Jake, no James grabs a fucking chair and tries to throw it at Cassandra!!! And I’m just panicking cause my phone was over here and I’m thinking that this guy is gonna kill someone!! But the chair breaks and James tries to lift up the pool table but then 10k gets in the way and James only knocks it over!! But that’s not the end! No this crazy man pins 10k to the wall but doesn’t account for 10k grabbing a pool ball and bashing it against his head!!! It was amazing!! You guys should have seen it I swear I wanna buY that kid a drink!!” Doc throws his hands around as he speaks, grinning big, “I don’t know how the kid got so hurt though. Wouldn’t let me take a look at his face but he was bleeding something fierce the entire time. I don’t know, maybe James had a mana thing happen or—“

“Well have to ask for the footage and the guys real name if we are gonna file a report.” Vasquez speaks up, frowning at Doc. He clearly didn’t think it was as cool as Doc did.

“I don’t think you’ll need to do that.” Cassandra says behind me and everyone jumps a bit. “It happens all the time, _John_ always pays for the damage, it’s usually not this bad. Next time he comes in he’ll be fine. Just had a bad day today and didn’t appreciate 10k telling him off.”

“What about the boy, doesn’t he want to—“ Garnett starts to speak before he’s cut off.

“I’ve tried to get him to press charges against John before but he won’t. Its not the first time they’ve gotten into a fight like this. 10k doesn’t like going to the police.” Cassandra shakes her head, looking back to the bar. “Anyways. I’m sorry about tonight how bout a free round of drinks on the house?”

After a few drinks and a lighter conversation Murphy starts to enjoy himself. The drinks are pretty good, not expensive for the quality, and the food isn’t bad. Just greasy enough that Murphy knows he’ll have to put in some extra time at the gym later and that he’ll have to eat extra healthy to balance it out.

10k does eventually come out from the back kitchen. He immediately starts to clean even though Murphy can hear a small argument between him and Cassandra about him not having to work for the rest of the night. Evidently the subjected is dropped cause the boy picks up the broken pieces of chair to take them out back.

“Okay I get that he just took someone down who was like double his size in a fist fight but if that kid tries to move that pool table all by himself I’m gonna intervene.” Mac whispers, eyeing 10k from across the room. Garnett nods and looks over then back at everyone.

“Yeah, I don’t think it’s too wise—“

**Bang!**

Murphy turns around in his seat to see the pool table back on its legs and the boy pulling it back to the center of the room.

“Or he’s got it.” Garnett shakes his head. Taking another sip of his beer. “Pretty damn impressive.”

They start to chat again, changing the subject randomly as the night edges on. More customers file in and out of the bar, mostly regulars from how friendly they sound with each other. Cassandra stops by often and pipes in on the conversation. She seems sweet enough, quiet but kind. Murphy can kind of tell what type of fable she is, probably a light sprite. Judging from how softly she speaks and the way she dresses she is at least some kind of sprite. 10k makes appearances every so often but he doesn’t make an effort to talk to anyone, instead he cleans up messes or sits at the bar with a drink in hand. Murphy is a little curious about him, for one who wears a hoodie inside? What the hell does this kid look like anyways? Did his face take that bad of a beating? And why can’t Murphy get a scent off of him?

Eventually they all have to leave, it’s late and Murphy has work tomorrow afternoon. On the way out Murphy catches a glimpse of a hooded figure making its way through the alley behind the bar, he paused to watch at the figure climbs up the fire escape and onto the roof tops.

“Well that’s one way to get home.” Doc muses beside him. Murphy nods slightly, still eyeing the alleyway.

“Can’t be safe... that was... 10k?” Murphy looks over at his friend. Doc let’s out a hum.

“Yup, Cassandra said he helps out at the bar on busy nights. Old friend or something.” Doc pulls out a pack of cigarettes, offering Murphy one. “She said he lives a couple buildings over in that old complex that had the big illegal Glamour bust a couple months back? You know the one with the laced shit that got you high and wouldn’t ware off right?”

Murphy sighed, taking one of the cigarettes. “Yeah, damn that ain’t a good place to live...”

Addy piped up beside Doc. “I know, last I heard there was a rumor about sex trafficking near by.”

“Fucking hell, yeah Grimes is on the case about that. Poor kid he moves to the city and first case he gets is about _that_...” Vasquez says, frowning deeply. “Maybe it’s just a rumor though. Like the corpse in the tree being a good damn blow up doll that was charmed!”

Murphy snorts and shakes his head, it’s not too far till they reach his apartment complex but he won’t feel safe until he’s home. Something about this neighborhood makes him feel itchy, like no one here is safe. Not the residents, not visitors, no one.

————————————————

The next week they went back to Blue Sky. This time there isn’t a fight going on but Murphy almost immediately recognizes the guy at the bar as the guy that got his ass kicked. And the bruises on his face confirm it, but he seems to be in a friendly conversation with 10k whose behind the bar, still wearing that hoodie.

Cassandra smiles at them when she comes out of the back, a tray of food in her hands. “Hey! Y’all came back?”

“Don’t sound so surprised! We love it here!” Addy saddles up beside her, smiling wide. Murphy supposes she isn’t wrong but he can tell she’s also just trying to get on Cassandra’s good side. The girl has a weakness for a pretty face.

They all sit down back in the booth they were at last time when Doc starts to talk.

“So the guy at the bar? Yeah that’s the guy from last time!! I don’t know why he’s allowed back here?” Doc whisper shouts, leaning over the table. As if on cue the guy laughs loudly and Murphy can hear him slamming a glass on the bar.

“Cassandra said it’s a regular thing didn’t she? Maybe it’s like ‘once a month John goes nuts but he’s cool otherwise!’” Mac mutters, but he quickly smiles when Cassandra comes over and asks them what they’d like to drink.

The night carries on and Murphy keeps watching the bar from the corner of his eye. 10k has come out from behind the bar to sit with John and someone else who showed up, nursing a glass of something. He didn’t seem to be talking but Murphy just felt... drawn to him. Like he should go over there and ask 10k to sit with them which was stupid! He hadn’t even had a conversation with the guy!

But still Murphy started to frequent the place weekly just to see 10k. He told himself it was because everyone was going and drinking alone wasn’t any fun.

Some nights 10k wasn’t there and Cassandra wasn’t all there either. She told them that 10k was at his other job but she still watched the door, regulars would ask about him none too quietly and she’d have to shush them.

Murphy could only guess his other job wasn’t too legal. Part of him hoped that 10k’s other job was just something embarrassing and not dangerous. Murphy didn’t like how he might be developing a crush on someone he’s never even actually seen but hell, maybe it’s fate but he could smell something off about 10k.


	2. A Mutt’s Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peak into 10k’s life as a Fable, part of what he does, and what his Fable is. 
> 
> More on his and Cassandra’s relationship too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A key for terms I use  
> Mundie— A human, not a Fable and not magic
> 
> Fable— A fairytale/Fable/nursery rythem character. Doesn’t have to have an actual name. Some Fables I’ve made up
> 
> Glamour— what makes a Fable look like a mundie if they aren’t human
> 
> Zona— my version of the Farm but I had to use Zona cause duh
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings for this chapter— Semi graphic depictions of violence

# A Mutt’s Life

## 10k Pov

10k groans lowly, every bone in his body telling him he shouldn’t bother to get up. Maybe he can see about taking tomorrow off... ‘s not like they need him since he fought last night. 

At least he’s not on the roster for tonight. Means he can help out at Blue Sky. Cassandra needs the help, lately more and more violent customers have been picking fights or even using _magic_ inside the tavern. Even if 10k wasn’t one to enforce laws he knew that if word got out about magic fights _this_ close to a mundie city every fable in the area would pay the price. The last thing 10k needed was to go to court and defend himself so he wouldn’t have to go out to Zona. 

His ma and pa would probably come back from the dead and start a war if 10k found himself in Zona...

10k shook his head, he couldn’t start think about this shit again. It was already 6:43 and he needed to get to Blue Sky. 

Moving slowly he got off of his couch, wincing the entire time. He really needed some pain killers. Either that or a new line of work...

His head swam as he tugged on a fresh shirt, shorts, then his hoodie. Scowling lightly at his face in the mirror. 

Lately—and by lately more like for the past two years—the affects of Glamour haven’t been as complete as they used to be and if someone stared at him long enough they’d be able to tell something was off. 10k couldn’t afford to get a high dosage of Glamour, he could barely afford the minimum amount to keep his other form under wraps. If a mundie saw him and he looked like a fucking monster he’d be dead. Shipped off to Zona before he could even blink. Not even The Brothers Grimm could help him then.

So for now he was hiding as the suspicious figure in a hoodie. Rain or shine, 20 degrees or 100 degrees he was _that_ guy. At least most of his job was at night or never around mundies. And the fights were all fables on fables so he could go all out. Fangs, ears, claws, a tail the whole sha-bang! 

Actually the tail kinda sucks, people tend to pull it. That hurts like a bitch. And last month someone tried to take a chunk out of his ear.

————————————————

10k gets to Blue Sky at almost 7:20, the sun is almost setting and the street lamps have just turned on. With a cigarette in his mouth 10k turns into the alleyway. It’s always better to go in through the back. That way Cassandra can just give him his job for the night and he doesn’t have to worry about people overhearing anything they talk about.

10k used his spare key to open the back door, peaking inside. His left hand was in his pocket clutching his knife. Just in case of...

Just in case.

To his relief no one was in the kitchen. 10k closes the door behind him and stubs out his cigarette. Leaning up against one of the counters he waits for Cassandra to come to the back.

10k tugged his hood off of his head, eyeing his reflection in the shiny metal cabinets. He didn’t look too bad. The bruises on his face were already fading, his lip wasn’t swollen anymore either. One of the perks of being a Fable always meant he’d heal just a bit quicker than a mundie. He could breathe through his nose again which was pretty nice, the familiar smell of booze and faint magic was welcome, Cassandra always kept the place full of an underlying scent of _home_. 

10k hadn’t felt at home in a while though.

It took another twenty minutes for Cassandra to show, she smiled softly when she saw him. “Hey, you look like shit.”

“Thanks, I really try.” 10k cocked his head to the side, grinning at her. “So what’s on the agenda for tonight?”

“Eh, I was just gonna have you split my shift tonight. I’m sorry it’s just busy work again. But it’s Friday and everyone’s coming over ya know?” Cassandra said.

10k shrugged, pretending to mull it over. “I guess. Gonna be hard work though. Cleaning up spilled drinks takes a lot out of me.”

Cassandra just smiled and pushed 10k out of the door. 10k surveyed the open area. John was at the bar, hunched over a glass of whiskey. The man looks up to smile at 10k. Then there was Cheshire and Hook in the corner of the room. Lastly was Humpty and one of the Seven Dwarves who seemed to be leaving. 

After about thirty or so minutes of bar tending Cheshire and Hook waved goodbye. 10k smiled and went back to work, the Fables that came into Blue Sky were usually nice—or the best of the worst—and it was relaxing. A good change of pace from 10k’s normal day to day life. Fables came in and out.

10k barely looked up when the door opened, an old man wearing one of the strangest combinations of causal clothing and work clothing came in. A t-shirt and a suit jacket, ripped jeans and dress shoes made and interesting look to say the least. That was Doc, a semi-regular turned regular.

10k made his way the the pool table to grab the empty glasses there. He really liked the routine of working for Cassandra. Pick up glasses. Put food in the fryer. Pour drinks. Clean up spills. Pour more drinks. Kick rowdy Fables out. Clean up broken glasses or chairs or tables.

10k could let himself go numb, he didn’t have to be hyper aware in Blue Sky. It was nice.

Too bad nice never last long.

After everyone else had arrived and settled down 10k decided he’d have a drink. So what if his body technically wasn’t 21 be he is a Fable so he can probably drink, right?

“You did amazing last night kiddo.” John broke 10k’s thoughts. “But you need to stop getting punched in the face.”

10k let out a loud laugh, giving the older Fable a look. “Wait, so you’re telling me I’ve been doing this wrong the entire time? Wow I thought I was _supposed_ to get knocked around!”

John snorted into his drink, giving the boy a drunken grin. He keep chattering on about the next few fights, that 10k shouldn’t go tomorrow night—10k told him he wasn’t—and that he had in good knowledge that Goldie was coming back to the ring with Baby Bear. John hadn’t fought in the Cage in years, he had been trying to get people out of fighting for a long time but no dice. Who would listen to a drunk that still talks with his fist anyways. John meant well even if he was an ass who over stepped his bounds half the time.

10k looked up when he heard the door open again. Frowning at an all too familiar scent that enters the tavern. 

So not everyone had arrived. The Big Bad Wolf himself was late. 10k was man enough to admit he was a little intimidated by the man, he was someone who most Fables still feared. Eating a child and an old lady tend to stick with people. Not to mention the pigs and whoever else Murphy had eaten in the past. And 10k more than a little gay for him too.

Murphy was one of the most attractive, powerful, and successful Fables in Fae City. Maybe in the entire Easy Coast. He was just attractive in every way to 10k and it stunk. 

10k was fine with having a crush on the Fable when he thought there was no chance in hell of him even seeing the man in person let along being in the same place at least once a week. He literally was working at the bar where his celebrity crush frequented. It was weird.

And 10k wouldn’t make a move, hell he wouldn’t even introduce himself Murphy. He’d rather not get involved with someone so out of his league only to get his hopes up and then get his goddamn heart broken. 10k might fall in love faster than he should but he wasn’t stupid enough not to be stubborn about it.

Even if all he wanted to do was let himself fall in love. 10k was as stubborn as his mama and as paranoid as his pa and nothing could change that. A stupid crush definitely wouldn’t. 

No way.

————————————————

10k had a pretty good schedule for the next week. He was in five small cage matches a night. And on Friday he was in the big showdown. 

**10,000 THE MUTT VS BABY BEAR**

He felt bad because for the fight he was training every night, rewatching some of Baby Bear’s fights to get a feel for the guy. Its been a while since Baby Bear was even in the city and 10k hadn’t had a chance to go at him yet but their fight was in high demand. 

10k couldn’t afford to lose this fight. People had _paid_ for this fight meaning the stakes were much higher than usual. Instead of his usual 150 to 500 dollar pay at the end of a randomly set match he was getting 4% of the pooled money and last he heard the pool was almost at 100,000 dollars. 4,000 dollars would easily pay his rent, buy groceries for the next two weeks, and maybe even buy some new-thrifted clothing or a new phone. His was just a little dated and a little luxury now and then was okay. 

Cassandra showed up about twenty minutes before the big fight. John was already there but it was odd to see Cassandra.

“Thought you had work?” 10k asked, finishing wrapping bandaging around his hands. Cassandra never normally came to any of his fights an he understood why. She has to keep the bar running and it’s not practical for her to close up early or open late just to see him fight.

“Yeah, I decided I want to watch you tonight. It’s a big fight and I’m here for ‘moral’ support.” Cassandra winked at him. 10k grinned, Cassandra had a special talent of giving off a lot of magical energy in the form of light. Another reason she doesn’t go to most of his fights is because she tends to accidentally hyper charge fights and that gets dangerous fast.

10k hugs her tightly, Cassandra was risking a lot of her energy and he was thankful she is here for him. “Thanks for coming.”

“You’re welcome.” Cassandra pushed him off of her. Squeezing his bicep. “How long till the match?”

10k shrugged, looking to The Cage. The Cage was little more than a cleared out area surrounded by a chain link fence that had a top which was another fence then a small path around it and another chain link fence that was closed in at top as well. Doors with enchanted locks were on both cages. The inner cage was for the fight, the outer cage had a strong enchant incase something ever got... it’s a worse case scenario cage is what it is. Currently it was being cleaned after the last match. One of the fighters puked after a low blow.

He suddenly looked at Cassandra and wrinkled his nose. “Wait! I thought you had your friends over on Fridays?”

Cassandra looked away, twirling her hair around her finger as a nervous gesture. “Yeah, usually, but I told them you had the flu and I was gonna make sure you didn’t kill yourself during a fever dream. Sooo... pretend you were sick next time you see them, okay?”

10k nods, looking back to the cage. He’s shaking and can’t tell if it’s from excitement or nerves. Baby Bear was hard to fight, rumor has it Papa Bear was a bit abusive to the cub growing up, the Fables’ brother had left home young and lost part of his arm before finding his way back. After he came back Baby Bear got out of dodge and the brother Bear taught him how to fight. But then again it was all rumors.

Looking past the cage he saw blonde hair so yellow it glowed and it had to be Goldie. Goldie wasn’t a fighter but she did keep Baby from killing his opponents more or less. He could also see Baby Bear himself—the guy should take ‘Baby’ out of his name, he was buff and had stubble. Looking to be in his early thirties ‘Baby’ ain’t a good name for him... 

10k needed to stop thinking about this before the fight, he had to be ready to go! 

It wasn’t long before he was herded into the center cage. Baby Bear was only twenty feet away from him and his heart was already pounding. It had been too long since 10k had this kind of fight. They were both stripped down to a pair of shorts and wrappings around their knuckles, elbows, knees, and feet. The bandages had a charm to numb pain slightly so they could fight for longer and be more entertaining. Fights weren’t worth watching if fighters had to stop cause they broke a bone. Or something, he didn’t care about the reason he cared about the results.

10k grinned as they were called to the center to shake hands. He was eye level with Baby Bear currently with both of them looking like mundies. He couldn’t wait till they broke out, 10k could see small changes already in Baby Bear’s face. Not too human at all.

10k backed up a few steps, eyeing Baby while keeping his face stoic. Baby had to make the first move, they both circled the cage. Waiting for someone to start.

Baby Bear stopped moving, 10k stopped too. Baby Bear has made the first move, he was waiting for a strike and 10k will give him one. 10k lunged at him, ducking down to land a hit on the other mans gut. Baby moved out of the way at the last second opening his side for 10k’s elbow.

A sickening crunch rattled through the arena, reeling back 10k raised his leg to swing a kick at Baby’s head. His ankle was caught in a clawed hand and his body flung into the air. 10k twisted midair, he could feel his body changing into the monster he really is. 10k landed crouched on all fours, his now large ears pinned back against his head, large fangs bared in a snarl. He felt his claws dig into the dirt floor, using his arms to force himself forward. His tail whipping behind him to keep him balanced.

Baby Bear tried to block him but 10k dug his fangs into the meat of the Fables arm. 10k wasn’t in a cage match anymore, he was back to the first bear he had ever killed, a grizzly whose skull he filled with rocks. A grizzly whose fur and blood he could still taste in his mouth on a bad night. On a night like tonight.

10k swiped his clawed fist into the side of the mans head, letting go of his arm to push himself backwards. Baby moved forward to chase after him, just barely landing a solid hit across 10k’s cheek bone, ripping open the skin on his cheek. Baby Bear knocked him sideways with a sharpe kick to his shoulder then back the other way with another knee jerking kick to the ribs.

10k spun on his heel, propelling himself into the air. His other leg extending forward to drop down on Baby’s head. The Fables head knocked sideways and another bone crunching rang through the air. Kicking off of Baby Bear’s shoulders. Falling back on his feet, that left him too open for Baby’s next attack.

Baby landed a solid hit on 10k’s stomach before 10k could land back on the ground. 10k curled over on instinct, his face was met with a knee. He wouldn’t be surprised to find his nose was broken but he took the chance to wrap both hands around Baby’s calf, pulling his leg forward. Baby was on the ground, dazed.

Once Baby was down 10k took his chance to attack, pinning him down by the shoulders and laying punch after punch on Baby Bear’s face. Bones breaking and knuckles cracking and blood pumping through his ears were the only thing he could hear anymore.

10k let out a choked snarl when he was pulled off of Baby Bear. Blinking in pure shock as he adjusted his eyes and ears to understand what happened.

**”WE HAVE OUR WINNER!!! THE MUTT!! THE MONSTER OF 10,000 KILLS!!! 10K!!!!”**

The referee held 10k’s hand in the air. 10k let out a noise at the crowd. Whether it was a snarl or a growl or a howl he couldn’t tell. Whatever sound he made cause people to scream. Out of fear or entertainment he didn’t care.

He didn’t realize how much he _needed_ this. How much he _needed_ the fight. How much he _needed_ the adrenaline rush. How much he _needed_ the taste of blood on his teeth and the bones breaking beneath his fist!! 

He needed to do these matches more often!!

————————————————

After the fight and after a shower he got his payment. Turns out he got a tip, he ended the night with 4,220 dollars in his pocket.

“How do you feel?” Cassandra asked, watching as he limped his way out of the building. 10k was dressed in black sweats to cover himself. Glamour wouldn’t help him right now. Not when he was now 6’8 and had clawed feet that resembled a canines dipped in black paint, or ears that stood five inches on top of his head, or the three foot tail that he had to stuff in his pants to hide. His hands were pretty useless until he could change back. Taloned fingers make it pretty hard to grip anything.

10k shrugged, still shaking from the fight. “Good? Bad? I can’t tell—I wanna scream and throw something or sleep for a month I can’t tell!”

Cassandra gave him a weak smile, grabbing his hand. “Okay. Why don’t you come back to my place, I can order some take out and you can rest? How does that sound? Good?”

10k nodded. Not answering other than to pull her in the direction of Blue Sky Tavern. Her place was right above it which was good. Means they could make sure no one broke in to get booze.

————————————————

When 10k woke up he was sore everywhere. His body throbbed with his heartbeat and he could feel his bones trying to mend themselves back together. 

Letting out a pitiful whimper he tried to bury himself further into the blanket Cassandra had given him. He wanted to die he hurt so much.

“Hey you’re awake.” Came a soft whisper above him, he felt fingers over his hair and heard the sound of a cup being set down. “I’ve got some pain killers you need to take.”

10k cracked an eye open. Sitting up slowly. He held out his hand to let Cassandra give him the medicine. 

“Thank you.” He croaked out, his voice nearly a whisper and his throat protesting against him talking. His head throbbed at the effort. 

Last night had been worse than he remembered. He tossed his head back and crunches the tiny pills between his teeth. He grabbed for the glass of water to wash it down.

“Do you have to do that? It’s disgusting!” Cassandra made a face at him. 10k stuck his tongue out at her.

“Make’ it ‘ick in faster.” 10k slowly lowered himself back on the couch, throwing his arm over his eyes. “‘Ow long was I out?”

“All night and most of the day. I would have woken you up but I know you don’t ever get any sleep normally so...” 

10k hummed, nodding. “Thank you... what time is it now?”

“Almost time for me to go down to the bar. I was gonna leave you the painkillers and a note telling you where I was.”

10k frowned, sitting back up and swinging his legs over edge of the couch. “Lemme get dressed and I’ll be right down there.”

“10k—“ Cassandra started. Putting her hands on his shoulders.

“I won’t work! I just—I don’t wanna be alone Cassie...” 10k ended it with a whisper, doing the puppy eyes that he knew she couldn’t resist and the nickname he only used when he was desperate. “Please Cassie.”

Cassandra sighed, hugging him very lightly. “Okay, okay fine. But you have to stay at the bar and you have to eat!”

10k nodded, resting his forehead against her shoulder before getting up. “Imma meet ya down there then.”

10k made his way downstairs over thirty minutes later. He took special care to change his bandages. Dosing the open wounds with alcohol and hissing at the pain blooming up again. The ones on his back took way too much effort to clean and bandage and he struggled to put the herbal balm on his bruises. His mobility was severely hindered. He couldn’t remember if it was him or Cassandra that stitched him up but he thought he looked cool. The butterfly sutures on his cheek and forehead really stood out against the bruises maiming his skin. He was trying to move faster but he also didn’t want to fall over when putting his shirt on or going down a flight of stairs. Slow and steady and all that shit though. The Fable limped his way over to the bar, pulling one of the barstools behind the bar to sit in. He wasn’t gonna leave his back open while he was wounded.

Letting out a long drawn out whine he tugged the hoodie over his eyes. Folding his arms to pillow his head on he closed his eyes. 10k ended up dozing off again for a little while before he smelled something sweet being put in front of him. Peaking up he saw John waving some fried dough in front of his face.

10k opened his mouth and yawned. “‘Ow long ‘ve yew been ‘ere?”

“Long enough to get tired of you drooling on the counter.” John smirked. Looking around 10k saw that Cassandra’s friends were there. 10k took a bit of John’s food before laying his head back down.

“You look pretty beat up, I didn’t think he got you that badly.” 

10k made a noise, pulling his hood back just a bit for John to survey his face. 10k had already seen it at it’s worse but he also knew that he was in between the affects of Glamour so he probably looked worse than before now that he appeared to look more human.

“Your eyes are the worse, it looks like you have a busted blood vessel _and_ ink in your eyes.”

Pulling his hood back up he looked down. He could feel eyes on him and he know they weren’t John’s eyes. “The inkyness is the Glamour not in full affect, tomorrow I’ll hopefully just look like a beat up mundie.”

John keep talking after that but 10k still felt like he was being watched. Every once in awhile he’d look up to see The Big Bad Wold starring at them. Something about catching Murphy’s gaze made 10k feel like he was in trouble, that he needed to lay on his back and submit to the hash glare that he was subjected to. It wasn’t something 10k was comfortable with. 

But it alway sparked something that just made 10k want to feel that gaze _more_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I have this chapter and another chapter half way done and I’m actually replaying TWAU so I have some pretty good motivation so next chapter is hopefully gonna be soon?
> 
> Also bonus points if you can guess which TWD characters Baby Bear and Goldie are. And which characters from ZN run the fight cage.


	3. How To Fall For A Fable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy tries to get to know 10k a bit better while trouble brews under the surface of Fae City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I really start to branch off from what’s canon in TWAU.
> 
> City hall has a lower area called “The Court” after a fairy’s Court cause yeah. It is basically where all the Fable resources are.
> 
> No warnings of violence this chapter, it's pretty short compared to the last chapter. Sorry but I hope y'all enjoy it none the less!

# How To Fall For A Fable

## Murphy Pov

Murphy shrugged off his coat as soon as he stepped inside of the tavern. Even with it being close late spring the weather stilled had its moments. But tonight when it started to sleet for hours on end and none of the witches knew what had happened but Murphy suspected illegal spells were being used. But that wasn’t his problem at the moment. Nope, not tonight at least.

Inside Blue Sky was pleasantly warm, Cassandra wasn’t in sight but 10k was manning the bar. 10k was wearing a splint of his right arm and was sporting several bruises on what Murphy could see of his face. 

Apparently Murphy was the first to arrive as he couldn’t see or smell anyone else. 10k glances up at him, bringing his good hand up to give him a small wave. Murphy made his way to the bar, resting his arms on the counter top. 

“So where’s Cassandra at?” Murphy watched as 10k stopped working for a moment, eyeing Murphy with something akin to wariness. Murphy was beginning to think 10k wasn’t all that fond of him.

“She’s upstairs. Someone dumped his drink on her.” 10k said, going back to cleaning up glasses.

“Is she okay?” Murphy stood up a little, eyeing the back room where he knew the entrance to her apartment was located. 

10k hummed and nodded, “Cassandra is fine, just wanted to shower and ta get a change of clothes.” 

Murphy moved to sit down. Watching as 10k put the glass down then grabbed a bottle from under the bar. 10k poured something that had a faint amber glow to it and slid the glass to Murphy.

Murphy gave him an appreciative smile before downing the contents. It burned the entire way down but it was sweet with a faint spice near the end, it pooled warmly in his stomach. Fairy whiskey. “It’s good.”

10k shrugged, putting the bottle down next to Murphy. “Not really my taste but I figured you’d like it.”

“How so?”

“You usually get the amber whiskey. It’s pretty similar... you should try the golden apple cider it’s good too.” 10k wasn’t looking at Murphy while he spoke. 

A small smile tugged at Murphy’s lips, pouring another glass for himself. He watched 10k for a little bit longer before talking again. “So what happened to your arm?” ‘ _And face._ ’ He added silently.

10k shrugged, turning his arm over. “Fight. Broke my wrist.”

Murphy let out a low whistle. “That’s gotta hurt—shouldn’t you go to a doctor?”

“Eh... can’t afford it. I’d also rather not explain how I got it... doctors are pretty invasive in my experience.”

“That’s understandable. You at least win the fight?” Murphy tried to make the conversation lighter, secretly hoping he didn’t offend the younger Fable. Talking to 10k made Murphy realize just how young 10k sounded, and looking at him up close—even while he was wearing a hood over his face—he could see that the other couldn’t be older than his early twenties. 

“I totally did, I broke my wrist cause I didn’t brace it right... I think that’s why it’s broken at least.” 10k flashed Murphy a toothy grin, showing off sizable fangs and a missing tooth. 

Murphy could feel his heart skip a beat in his chest, he had a _really_ pretty smile. Downing another glass Murphy tried to continue to make small talk, 10k would nod along with what he said and sometimes he’d input something but for the most part he seemed like more of a of a listener. 

They ended up talking until the others showed and Cassandra came down. Murphy felt a little bad about having to cut the conversation short but he overheard him tell Cassandra that he had to leave for the night anyways. Murphy was going to try to show up early and catch a chat with 10k more often. He was sweet and something about him made Murphy want to be closer to him. Murphy chalked that up to some weird instinct but whatever it is he'd pursue it for the time being.

————————————————

The next week it was no longer sleeting but instead it was more like a tropical storm. Heavy rains and the temperature was up in the nineties on some days. Murphy couldn’t catch a break but the weather should be back to normal within the next few days and the witches will have a surplus of rain water for Glamour and other spells by the end of it at least.

Murphy really tried to show up early but three of the Fables that worked under him had vanished without a trace and so he had to work on finding them. He did manage to take off before it got too late. Pushing open the door he closed his umbrella, wiping his feet on the door mat.

“Hey, look who showed up!” Addy called over to him. Rolling his eyes Murphy made his way to them, sitting down in his usual seat. “Long day?”

“Very. Any news?” Murphy said, taking one of the bottles Mack offered him. He really needed that. With illegal spells being used, a new police case opening that involved missing Fables, and some... _issues_ in his personal life, Murphy _needed_ a break.

“None, no new leads at all.” Garnett muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Starting to think that they really did just vanish into thin air.”

“Like what’s been happening around here?” Cassandra said, setting down a basket of friend dough and French fries. “A bunch of my regulars have stopped showing their faces around here. John too, 10k is actually going to check on him...”

Warren asked Cassandra about which Fables had been missing and Murphy started to tune them out. So 10k probably wouldn’t be here tonight... that was a bit disappointing. He was really looking forward to seeing 10k. He even had a plan of how he was gonna approach him, he was going to ask for the brand of Fairy whiskey, say he forgot the label and ask for more recommendations, what 10k likes to drink, and maybe ask for a date. That last part may be a bit forward actually, 10k seems to be pretty reserved.

“So what does 10k do for a living anyways? Does he work for you?” Addy asked, she has a point he did tend to the bar most nights anyways.

“Nah, he just helps out when he isn’t working. He...” Cassandra trailed off. Murphy’s stomach tied itself in a knot. He knew it wasn’t rational to get this worried over someone he had _one_ conversation but part of him really worried about the implications. 

“Um, ya know I don’t really feel comfortable talking about 10k when he isn’t here. It feels a bit rude of me.” Cassandra gave them a small smile before she stood up. “I’m gonna grab some more drinks.”

————————————————

The next time Murphy saw 10k it wasn’t at the Blue Sky, it was at the Fae City office, down into the Fable only area known as The Court. For once 10k didn’t have on that hoodie—well he did, but Murphy could see his face this time with the hood down. In fact the only real reason he knew it was 10k was because of his smell. 10k tended to smell like dried blood and dirt and something else, probably cologne or body wash.

“Fancy seeing you here.” Murphy was amused at how startled 10k looked, wiping his head back. 

“Oh... it’s just you.” 10k gave him a weary smile, somehow still very pretty despite his split lip, turning back to look at the map of the Court hall. “Um, I... I hate to ask this but... do you know where the library is? It’s been awhile since I’ve... they’ve remodeled it and...”

Murphy smiled, “Yeah, I was actually on my way there. Follow me.” 

10k nodded, trailing a few steps behind Murphy. The library wasn’t to far from the main entrance, that was too bad considering Murphy didn’t know how to start a conversation with 10k.

“Do—do you know how to—I mean do you know where the recipes are? Like the, the general direction of them at least...” 10k sounded a little nervous, he seemed a little out of place. 

Murphy paused at the library door, entering his Fable key code. “Yup, what are you looking for?”

“Uh, yeah, yeah... Cassandra sent me to find some—I have a list...” 10k pulled a piece of paper. “Uh, it says Sprit Recipe; Potions. And The Grandmother’s Pastry Book.”

“Yeah, okay I think I know where those are. Follow me.” Murphy only glanced back before heading in. 10k was right behind him.

“Okay, thanks.” 10k flashed another small smile at him as he fell into place beside Murphy. 

Now all Murphy had to do was keep his heart under control and help 10k out. He had a feeling that was easier said than done...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really in the mood for writing currently so look out for the next chapter after this!! Hopefully I'll have it up soon!
> 
> Also no TWD Easter eggs in this chapter. Probably in the next one there'll be one at least.
> 
> As always thanks for reading!!!


	4. Out Of His Element

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10k is really struggling with his crush on Murphy. Building up his paranoia and its really fucking with his ability to function like a Fable. And Murphy being Murphy _really_ isn't helping at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More flustered 10k, some flirty Murphy, and a little more having to do w/ the missing Fables. 
> 
> Warnings  
> Smoking  
> Paranoia  
> Almost panic attack

#  **Out Of His Element**

##  10k Pov 

_10k wasn’t sure what was wrong with him at this point. He felt like his entire self did a 180 and decided that it suited his personality to get flustered to all hell whenever Murphy was close to him. It didn’t make sense, 10k hasn’t ever been this nervous before. Not even when he first started fighting in The Cage. It was so bad that 10k couldn’t even make eye contact with Murphy without wanting to hide away even while already hiding his face. It was annoying and inconvenient and 10k didn’t like it at all._

It wasn’t too often that 10k even went near the city hall. It was in the good neighborhood and every time he was there he got looks. And the city hall itself had a rule against things covering faces unless it was for cultural or religious reasons. That meant he had to buy the _really_ expensive Glamour to make absolutely sure he looked like a mundie and it took a good chunk out of his savings. 

But Cassandra needed him to do this. And for the past few fights he was in she was closing up early to come see them or take care of him after. Even if he protested she wouldn’t take no for an answer. She was afraid of him going missing like so many other Fables had. Especially after fights with him being so tired he might easily get hurt. So 10k owed her as much as to pick up some books. She would do the same for him, it was the very least he could do to help her.

What 10k wasn’t expecting was to see Murphy there—or have Murphy help him to _find_ the library after scaring the living hell out of him. It had been years since he had been to City Hall, his pa was alive the last time he was here. He still had his library card and his Fable Key to get into the library at least. Even if he was a little lost and confused.

So maybe running into Murphy was a good thing. But Murphy was being so sweet about helping him and that just made 10k’s crush _worse_. Why couldn’t Murphy just be a hot but complete asshole of a person with zero charm?

Instead Murphy was attractive in most aspects. He dressed nice, even in casual clothing 10k could tell everything he wore was well made and thought out. He smelled _really_ nice, like some expensive cologne and smoke. His voice sounded nice and low with just the right amount of growl to it. And even if Murphy was sarcastic and had a quick temper he was also pretty funny and from what Cassandra said he still pretty kind. He did a lot of charity work and was working on helping their part of the city to be safer. While 10k couldn’t out right say that Murphy was a good person he was definitely appealing. 10k just secretly wished that Murphy was just a little less attractive, that would make things a lot easier.

10k could feel his ears burning as they made their way to the right section of the library, surprisingly Murphy didn’t leave. 10k expected him to leave as soon as he showed him the correct area, but instead he started looking for the books with him.

“Which one are you looking for first. I’ll find the other one.” Murphy said, looking over the shelves right next to him. 

“Oh... you don’t—I mean I appreciate the help but I thought you said you were coming here for something too?” 10k didn’t know if he wanted Murphy to stay or if he wanted to be alone. On one hand the help was nice, 10k was really out of his element here, books aren't exactly his his forte. But on the other hand Murphy made him act so uncharacteristically shy.

“Eh, yeah I do but I think I’ll procrastinate a little bit. Down here for work and I’m in no rush to get it done. Besides, maybe I want to spend some time getting to know you?” 

“Alright, I’ll... I’ll look for the Sprite Book?” 10k muttered, looking at the labels on the shelves, trying to hide how flustered he knew he must look. He was just gonna ignore that last comment. Murphy moved out of the corner of his eye. 10k had to fight the urge to keep his eye on Murphy, part of him registering Murphy as a threat. 10k forced himself to keep his eyes on the spines of books.

_”Never turn your back to a potential enemy. Stay alert and don’t let your guard down.” His pa would have told him._

10k struggled to stay focused on the task at hand. Too many distractions, too many threats, and the biggest distraction and threat himself was trying to make small talk with him.

“Does Cassandra usually send you out on errands?” Murphy asked. 10k glanced over his shoulder at the older man, making brief eye contact with him.

“Not often, no. Not typically for things like this at least.” 10k said, pulling out a book and leafing through to make sure it’s the right one. “I—I don’t usually come to this part of the city. Stay in my district, ya know?”

“Oh?” 

“Yeah...” 10k cringed at how awkward he sounded. He was never good at keeping a conversation. “So what are you here for? I feel kinda bad about taking you away from what you came here for...”

“I was just here to find some more books on finding spells. The witches have been working on finding those missing Fables, a few more have gone missing and there have just been some odd goings on. I’m just trying to get to some footing and start to figure out what could be happening.”

“Uh-huh... I found found the book. If you want I can keep looking on my own. That sounds like something you should take care of.” 10k turned around, a bit shocked to find Murphy less than a foot in front of him. He tried to take a step back but his heel hit the bookshelf. Stopping him from putting any more distance between them.

“It’s fine, found the other book.” Murphy said, taking a half step forward. 

“You did? Thanks! I—I should get going now. Get the books to Cassandra. Ya-ya know?” 10k knew he was blushing badly by now, not only did Murphy have such a handsome face up close—his eyes are so fucking blue—he was a lot taller than 10k realized. He didn’t tower over him, no, but he was... _a lot bigger than 10k_. Broad shoulders, a thick chest, strong arms, and large hands that were holding out a worn book for 10k to grab.

“Alright. Are you going to be at Blue Sky tomorrow?” Murphy said as stared 10k down, his eyes moving across his face.

“Yea-yeah. I am?” 10k couldn’t breathe right, what the hell was he going to do.

“Good. I look forward to seeing you.” Murphy gave him a smile before turning around and walking off to another section of the library. 

10k took a moment to calm his heart. Taking a deep breath he made his way up to the front. Checking out the books didn’t take long but 10k couldn’t stop think about Murphy pinning him to the shelves and—

“Have a nice day, sir!” The Fable running the desk said stopping him from going any further down that road of thought. 10k gave him a quick smile and a _’You too.’_ before leaving. 10k felt like he needed a cold shower before heading to The Cage tonight.

————————————————

The next morning 10k was anxious as hell. Last night he barely even rested. After he dropped off the books to Cassandra he went straight to The Cage. He nearly just threw the fight because he couldn’t think right. He couldn’t fight right and ended up almost loosing, barely managing not to get his ass completely handed to him by the end of the night. Murphy didn’t even say anything that was really suggestive but 10k couldn’t get his mind off of how pleased the man sounded when he found out 10k would be at Blue Sky. Or the way Murphy cornered him when he asked.

10k was at Blue Sky all the time. Why would Murphy ask though? Was he making more small talk? But if he was why would he ask like _that_? Did he mean to practically pin 10k to the bookshelf? Was it just something Murphy did? A dominance tactic maybe? Flirting?

Or was 10k just overthinking a simple, normal interaction? Maybe. Probably. Was that normal?

10k pushes himself off of his couch, rubbing his face over. He should take a shower before he goes out. Hopefully he has some cleaner clothing than the stuff he’s wearing.

Luckily he had some clean shorts and a different hoodie. But still, he really needed to do laundry soon, too many things he owned smelled like blood and sweat and just grossness. If he had time he’d go to the laundromat tomorrow. He should also try to buy some more clothing, he bought new stuff recently but it was mostly fight wear.

10k decided to take a quick shower then to head down to Blue Sky. He might as well get there early and try to talk to Cassandra about... about whatever the hell he was doing. Maybe she could help calm him down. Provide some insight to the situation.

On the way out of his apartment he overheard his neighbors talking.

_”Glenn—It’s not safe. Five of us have disappeared! When was the last time you heard from Abraham? He’s been gone for weeks—“_

_“I know! But what other choice do we have. With you pregnant I need to take up more shifts—“_

_“I can just work more! I can’t loose you. I can’t!”_

10k shook his head as Maggie started to cry. Listening to his neighbors wasn’t something he went out of his way to do, but the walls in his apartment were thin. Sometimes he couldn’t get around overhearing conversations. 

More missing Fables though. That wasn’t good. Didn’t Murphy say something about figuring out what was up with that? What if he already had a lead to—

 _Dammit 10k! Can’t you just go five minutes without thinking about Murphy?_

10k wanted to bang his head against his door but just decided to suck it up and go. Whatever happens tonight, he’ll be fine. Totally fine. 10k locked his door, not that it’d really help keep his home safe. The sun was just barely starting to dip below the city skyline as 10k left his building. 

He was about halfway to Blue Sky when some guy stepped out of an alley right in front of 10k. Instinctively he gripped the knife in his pocket, stopping dead in his tracks when the man turned around to him.

The man was about average height, sandy hair in a medium cut, glasses, and was wearing some ratty wool jacket that fell against the sidewalk. He looked completely average and non threatening but he rung every damn alarm bell in 10k’s head before he even started talking.

“Excuse me, young man? Could you point me to the nearest gas station?” The man asked, it was innocent enough but 10k was more than a little freaked out. No one just started to talk to some random stanger when you can't see their face at night, it was dangerous normally but with Fables vanishing it was downright stupid. Even a mundie would know about people going missing. Either this guy wasn't from around here or he was pretty confident in his chances of not being added to a missings persons list.

“Yeah, down the street that way, take a right. There’s a 7/11.” 10k pointed behind him, not turning his back to the man. “Can’t miss it.”

“Thank you. Well I’ll be on my way!” The man said, 10k watched him as started walking, not taking his eyes off of him. 

As soon as 10k knew he was out of sight he made a break for Blue Sky. Deciding at the last second to go in through the front entrance instead of the alley way door. Part of him thinking there could be a chance that guy was in the alley waiting for him even if he knew it was irrational. No one but John and Cassandra were there thankfully. 10k have Cassandra a small smile when she looked up.

“10k? You usually come in through the back, why did you—“

“I don’t want to explain it right now. I just need to double check and make sure the door is locked okay?” 10k moved past the bar easily, the kitchen was empty. The door was locked and so was the door to Cassandra’s apartment. 10k barely registered how badly he was shaking as he put his palms flat on cold counter top. 

_’This is too much. Too many things at once. I can’t handle this.’_

“10k? 10k, what’s wrong?” Cassandra was in the door way, worry etched into her features. 

Hesitantly 10k started to tell her. “I know I’m being crazy, but you know how paranoid I am when it comes to these things. I can handle myself but—“

“You can stay here tonight. I want you to. Maybe he’s the guy kidnapping Fables, maybe he’s not but better safe than sorry. Right?” Cassandra squeezed his upper arm.

“Yeah, better safe than sorry.”

Cassandra suddenly pulled him down by the sides of his head, kissing his forehead before dragging him into a hug after. “It scares me. How many of us have gone missing. I—sometimes I worry that you’ll be the next one to disappear...”

“I won’t. Hate to say it but you might be stuck with me forever.” 10k held her for a moment longer before stepping back. He decided to change the subject before one of them started to get too emotional. “Hey. Have you used the books I got for you yet?”

“Yeah, lemme show you what I’ve made.” Cassandra started to pull out some bottles and tins. Explaining what she made. A lot of drinks with names he couldn’t really understand. She told him to grab some of the bottles and put them at the bar. 

The tins were for later tonight, apparently she pre-made dinner. Cassandra said she was going to go drop those upstairs and she’d be right back down in a couple minutes. 10k nodded, watching her go upstairs before going out to the bar. 

Looking at the bottles he noticed that they were all glowing faintly. He was on his third trip from the kitchen to the bar when he hear the door open. His head shot up and his hand grabbed the nearest object out of instinct. Cursing softly when he realized he must’ve put his knife down in the kitchen.

10k released the breath he didn’t know he was holding when he saw who it was. Seems that Warren was the first to arrive. She gave him a look when she saw his face, frowning deeply.

“The hell kid, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Warren commented, making her way over to the bar.

“Sorry.” 10k managed to croak out, trying to swallow the lump forming in his throat. “Can I get you something to drink?”

“Hey, why don’t you sit down. You don't look—“

“I’m fine—it’s nothing! Don’t worry. Please just... want a drink?” 10k didn’t want to talk about what happened, even if the sheriff was the perfect person to talk to. It was stupid, nothing happened and he was just freaking out over giving some stranger directions! Telling Cassandra about this was one thing, he could tell her that he saw a bird walking weird so he spent all night making sure his windows were locked and his bathroom sink was full of water and she wouldn’t bat an eye. 

Warren purses her lips, watching him before nodding. “Sure, just give me something strong.Don't care what.”

10k grabs a glass for her and picks out a bottle of something he can’t drink without coughing. He tries to keep from shaking as he slides the glass over to her. He really needs a distraction soon. Maybe he can duck out and hide upstairs for a bit or something.

It wasn’t long before more people started to arrive. Some other Fables and the rest of the group. 10k ducked into the kitchen as soon as he had a free moment. Too many eyes were on him, he couldn’t tell who was a threat and who was safe currently and he needed to get focused before he did something stupid. The last time he got this worked up he punched John for telling him to get out of fighting. The time before that he nearly got kicked out of his apartment for breaking his own door trying to get away from someone. He can feel the affects of Glamour starting to wane as his anxiety grows.

10k checked his pockets, searching for his cigarettes only to curse under his breath when he realized he left them at home. John already left so he couldn’t bum off of him, maybe Cassandra had a pack upstairs. He’d have to ask her if he could check.

Taking a deep breath 10k went back out, Cassandra was talking to her friends but he could wait till she was done. He wasn’t going to interrupt her, he also wasn’t going to approach Murphy in anyway before Murphy approached him. Not even indirectly. No way, he wasn’t going to make an idiot out of himself if he misinterpreted the situation they were in. Luckily Cassandra got up before he could start to go over ‘the situation he and Murphy were in’. She was right beside the bar when he stopped her. 

“Cassie, do you think I coulda left some of my cigs upstairs?” 10k asked, barely keeping his voice loud enough for her to hear. 

“Maybe, you can go check if you want.” Cassandra said, “Leave yours at home again?”

“Yeah. Thanks.” 10k gave her a quick smile before almost running upstairs. He tried not to make a mess of her living area, searching where he usually leaves his stuff but he came up empty. 

_’Fuck.’_

When he was back downstairs he caught Cassandra’s eyes, she gave him a questioning look to which he shook his head. 10k just decided to ignore his growing anxiety and tried harder to focus on cleaning cups up. Tuning everything out but the glass in in his hand he didn’t hear someone coming up to the bar. He did hear said person when he started to talk.

“Here.” Looking up startled, 10k saw Murphy leaning on the counter top and holding out an open carton of cigarettes. He must have taken too long to answer cause Murphy sighed and shook the box. “Cassandra said you were out and I was just about to go have a smoke. Join me.”

“I—“ _’Say no. This isn’t safe! What would pa say abo—‘_ “Sure.” Setting the glass down he followed Murphy out front and to the side of the building.

Leaning against the side of the building 10k took an offered cigarette from Murphy. After lighting it with shaking hands he took a deep drag. He felt the warmth expanding in his lungs, the taste was a lot smoother and richer than his own brand. Probably a lot more expensive if he had to guess. It burned less but it had the same heat to it as his own.

“Can I ask what’s got you so worked up? I don’t mean to over step but you seem...” Murphy trailed off, 10k could feel his eyes on the side of his face and he vaguely realized he hadn’t been wearing his hood up all night.

Breathing out a lung full of smoke 10k struggled to figure out how to word what he was feeling. He licked his lips once before taking another small drag. “It’s kinda silly to talk about. I just... ran into some guy. Got freaked out and I dunno... I dunno. I just haven’t been able to collect myself all night.”

“Ah. Know who the guy was?” Murphy actually sounded concerned which confused 10k. They barely knew each other and Murphy had only really talked to him twice before now.

“Nope. Just some stranger asking for directions. Dressed weird as hell thought. A dirty ass wool trench coat this close to summer?” 10k didn’t know why he was telling Murphy this either, cause again they had only talked twice before and 10k suddenly felt like spilling his heart out to the man. 

“You’re one to talk about inappropriate summer wear.” Murphy used his own cigarette to gesture to 10k’s hoodie. 

“Hey! I’m wearing shorts! That's summer clothing!” 10k felt his cheeks heat up as he whipped his head to the side to glare at Murphy. 

“Still, I don’t know how you can wear that without dying. I can barely stand wearing a suit in air conditioning.” Murphy was smirking at this point. Even in the lighting from the faded and flickering neon sign beside them Murphy looked good 10k noted. His eyes are really stunning in the blue light.

10k looked away, letting out a small huff. “My secret is I usually ditch a shirt in the summer. Less lairs, less heat.”

“You wearing a shirt now?” He could hear the amusement in Murphy’s voice loud and clear but something made him keep talking.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” 10k was struggling to keep his own voice even, trying to fight the smile on his lips.

“I really would.” After taking another drag 10k risked a glance a Murphy to see that the man was now facing him completely. Eyeing the half spent cigarette between 10k's lips before his eyes dropped down to his neck. When Murphy looked him in the eyes again 10k felt his lips twitch into a smile. 

“We should head back inside soon...” 10k said, changing the subject. “Before anyone starts to wonder where you are.”

“Maybe. But I don’t want to go in just yet.” Murphy looked away from him, sticking his hand into his pocket.

“Me neither.” 10k relaxed more into the wall behind him. A few more minutes wouldn’t hurt anyone.

_They'd been fine for just a little while longer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm decently happy w/ how this chapter turned out, it got a little rushed at the end but its a lot longer and that's good. 
> 
> The twd easter egg was more of a cameo but I think it worked
> 
> Also expanding more on 10k and Cassandra's relationship was really fun and I kinda want to do more about them later on or even a separate thing but I dunno yet.


	5. Glamour Potions and Cage Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Murphy wanted was to get 10k's phone number after work, why can't anything be easy anymore? At least 10k is still alive... kinda...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Cage fights  
> Mentions of prostitution  
> Vomit  
> Blood  
> Medical problems
> 
> I really don't wanna spoil much but that's about it
> 
> Explaining the Fable Village, it is an underground town used by Fables and it's were Warren, Vasquez, Garnett, Doc, and Murphy work. Like the Library only Fables are permitted to be there. There are several 'houses' for Fables to stay at if need be.

# Glamour Potions and Cage Fights

## Murphy Pov

Murphy woke up with a slight hangover and a stiff neck. It didn’t matter though, all he could think about was last night. 10k and how gorgeous the younger man was. He was funny and sarcastic and _perfect_ and Murphy was completely head over heels for him already. 

He had work though, Warren made a request for him and the witches to go by her office. She had some reports and leads for him to go over and one of the other officers had found something for the witches to look at. He’d need to shower and freshen up before he went down though, he needed to be at his best today. Murphy could never figure out how a hard drinker like Warren never seemed to have a hangover. 

Murphy tried to get ready quickly, wanting to get today done with. He wanted to swing by Blue Sky today to see if 10k was there, he had forgotten to get his number the other night. Their smoke break was interrupted halfway through his second cigarette by some Fable who needed to get kicked out of the bar and he didn’t see much of 10k for the rest of the night. Cassandra had said that 10k was spending the night with her so maybe he would be there today.

Maybe he should wait till later tonight? It might be a bit odd for him to go to a pub in the middle of the day. Would it seem to eager for him to go this early? Well, he wanted 10k to know he had a thing for him so maybe not.

————————————————

“So we have a lead on the missing Fables.” Warren told him just after he got he files from her. “One, every case has the kidnapper using Glamour and some kind of sleep spell. Two, the Fables only go missing over the weekends. And three, all of them either used to work or actively work in... less than legal areas of work.”

“Like prostitution?” Murphy glanced up at her, cocking an eyebrow. Sex work wasn’t uncommon for Fables, no, but it was still something that made him uncomfortable to hear about. It was usually a last resort for anyone and it crazy dangerous. 

“Not necessarily. There are other things, drug dealing, arms dealings, potion making, fight rings, gambling.” Warren looked at him. “We have a plan to go undercover in each operation. Tonight we are sending in Clark, Otto, and Grimes to a lead on potions dealings. We’ve got Reed and Gummer on the weapons front. And _we_ are checking out the fighting ring.”

“Okay—wait? We? Roberta, last time I checked I wasn’t a cop. Why would I go?” Murphy never really understood why Warren would take him into field work. Sure he could go over a case now and then and he had special permission on investigations—thanks to that one case a few years back—but still! He had work, he had plans. Sort of. Barely.

Damnit he wasn’t getting out of this, was he?

“You don’t _have_ to come, but we’d greatly appreciate that nose of yours. Sniff out Glamour and other potions.” Warren said. “You’ll have a few hours to go over the case some more, then we are meeting with The Cage’s owners and a few of their fighters.”

“Fine... who all is joining us?” Murphy grabbed another file, thumbing his way through it. One of the missing Fables, one that 10k said he worked with, Abraham. “One of these Fables worked with 10k.”

“Really? And Vasquez and Garnett. They are going to Glamoured as non-kidnapped fighters, we will be in the crowd.” Warren looked at the file in his hands, frowning. Murphy had a feeling it was going to be a _long_ night.

————————————————

Murphy was less than impressed with ‘The Cage’, he was even less impressed by the owners. Two men about his age, both of them look pretty scrappy. One of them is Sketchy and the other is Skeezy. Murphy could only tell who was who cause Sketchy tended to do the talking.

“So the plan is you two Glamour yourselves to look like two of our fighters.” Sketchy gestured behind him to two men a little younger than them. “And y’all gonna try’n catch whoever’s been taking our Fighters?”

“That’s the plan.” Garnett said, tossing a purple bottle between his hands. “Anything we need to know before we head out there?”

Sketchy and Skeezy shares a look before nodding. Skeezy was the one to talk this time. “Yup, tonight’s fight is a classic three level fight. It’s a once a month kinda thing. Now, none’a our fighters know y’all are here except for the two ya gonna transform into so be prepared for a real fight, if you loose a round, you ain’t going to the last ring. I can tell you we’ve put you up with some’a our... best fighters, so ya gonna be a bit broken after this.”

Sketchy started to talk again. “We can’t tell you who y’all’ll be fightin’ but the round go like this: you start of wit eight fighters, one on one. The winners advance to the next round which is four fighters, one on one. Then the final round wit the two winners. That’s the big money fight and, if ya even make it t’ that point, it’s the hardest one.”

“Got it.” Vasquez said, looking behind him to the entrance to The Cage. After that Sketchy and Skeezy told them about the rules and how after each round they’ll get a mild health potion and the required bandages wound numb them to extreme pain for a short while. Then they were ready to begin. 

Murphy thought it was pretty pointless for them to be disguised as fighters but Warren explained that it wouldn’t look real enough if they looked like they didn’t fight, plus if the Fable was taken right after a fight and they didn’t have a chance to switch with Garnett or Vasquez it would be mote. The best chance they had of catching the kidnapper tonight was for Garnett and Vasquez to try and fight for real.

————————————————

Murphy didn’t despise how the Glamour made him look, but he didn’t like it. He looks like an off brand version of himself. Instead of his normal dark hair he had ginger hair, his eyes were greener and bigger, and his beard was cut in a weird way. The suit he was wearing looks awful though, it was a weird mix of browns and greens, like someone decided to make a camo suit without the full affects of camo.

Warren looked nicer, she had short textured hair instead of her long, straight hair. It was white too. She was a bit taller and her face looked a bit squarer. She had a better wardrobe in Murphy’s opinion, dark leather jacket over ripped pants and heeled boots. She looked more in place than him.

Garnett and Vasquez looked exactly like the other Fables. Murphy had to keep reminding himself that it was them and not someone else. Luckily the first fight wasn’t either of them. This was Baby Bear vs Puss in Boots. 

Murphy didn’t pay much attention to the fight, instead he watched the audience, searching for anyone who looked out of place. The area around the cages was for fighters only, he couldn’t get a proper view at who all was down there. 

In the end Baby Bear apparently won, Murphy held back a wince as he watched the two bloody fighters leaving the cages, both of them half transformed into their animal selves. A janitor, or he was assuming this person was a janitor, had entered the inner cage to clean it up as Sketchy announced the next fight. 

This one was Peter Pan vs Jack of Jack and the Beanstalk (aka Garnett). Murphy paid a bit more attention to this fight. Garnett was good with his fist, Warren said something about Garnett’s fighting style being a bit different from Jack’s and how it was throwing Peter off. Murphy just nodded, watching as Garnett barely win the fight. 

This was Little Boy Blue (aka Vasquez) vs The Beast. This fight went on for much longer than the previous two. It was more evenly matched, even if Vasquez was Glamoured to be smaller that he normally was, he wasn’t easily bested. In the end Vasquez launched The Beast across the inner cage, knocking the bigger man out. 

Murphy relaxed into the wooden bench a bit after that fight. Part of his was fretting over how badly this could go, how easily one of these people could kill someone he considered a close friend. Hell, how easy anyone could be killed!

The next fight for the last contestant came after a short break to clean the cage up. Murphy felt his heart drop into his stomach as the fighters were announced.

**”NEXT IS DR. JEKYLL VS THE MUTT, 10,000!!!”**

Murphy couldn’t breathe for a moment, part of him was trying to convince himself that it _wasn’t_ 10k. That it had to be someone with a similar name. Cassandra had told them 10k had a bad cold and was hauling up at her place, so she was closing the bar tonight. The other part knew 10k was working in a dangerous field. It knew that 10k wasn’t safe. It knew that 10k could being working somewhere much worse and that this was better than some of the alternatives.

But he couldn’t deny the wave of terror that washed over him, drenching him in bone deep cold fear, as he saw 10k making his way to the center cage. 10k is wearing the same thing as all the other fighters. A pair of shiny, athletic shorts that ended above his knees. Bandages around his fist, elbows, knees, and feet. For once he wasn’t covered in bruises. Without a shirt on Murphy could tell that 10k is fit, but lean. He's also pale as hell, several old scars stand out on his skin. Ones that could never heal.

The fight didn’t take long. 10k was _vicious_ , taking down his opponent quickly. And while Dr. Jekyll did half transform Murphy couldn’t see 10k changing much more than usual. 10k didn’t fight like the others before him, he dove headfirst into the other man, using a well placed kick to the ribs to knock the Fable onto the ground before going at him. But not before getting a few hits to the face, his blood smearing across the floor.

There was a lot more blood after this fight. Murphy could smell it hanging in the air heavier, along with something that smelled almost pleasant. He knew that he must be smelling 10k, his sweat and exertion and _blood_. Part of him was disgusted by how much he enjoyed the smell. But another part, the part that was closer to the Big Bad Wolf inside of him, that part just wanted to smell it up close and personal. He felt jealous of the Fables that could smell 10k like that. He could hear the Wolf telling him to go after the scent, to _taste_ it. Sink his teeth into it, just like he had so many times before. Just like he had to that little girl and her grandmother, to those little pigs, to all those others who didn’t have their own story. _He wanted to taste the fight for himself._

Murphy stood up, he had ten minutes before the next rounds. He needed to take his mind out of that dark place. He saw a vending machine just outside of the main room. Maybe he could grab a drink, wash the scent out of his mouth, focus on something else before he went stir crazy. It wasn't hard to find a vending machine, there are four. Two snack machines and two drink ones. Murphy choose the first drink machine, feeding it quarters.

“Good fight, huh?” Someone suddenly said beside him. He wasn’t a fighter, Murphy can tell that much. It was just some guy. Shorter than him, blond hair, broken glasses.

“Yup.” Murphy didn’t want to talk to this man. 

“Is it your first time watching? I haven’t seen you around here before. I’m pretty good at recognizing faces, ya know! My name is Dean by the way.” The man chattered away, sticking out his hand for Murphy to shake.

“Jim. And I haven’t been here before. New in town.” Murphy lied, he wanted to get out of this conversation soon.

“So no bets on the fighters then? Most newbies don’t.” The man, Dean said.

“Nope.”

“That’s a shame, betting is pretty fun, here’s a tip, the Mutt is always good to put money on. He usually wins these fights. So is Baby Bear. They are favored to win, people wanna see them go at it again.” Dean really couldn’t take a hint that Murphy wasn’t interested could he?

“Good to know. Now if you’ll excuse me—“

“Too bad about the other fighters though. Pretty dangerous stuff going down.” Dean continued. Murphy forced himself to at least act polite, smiling. 

“Of course. Hope nothing happens to any of them. Now I need to get back to my friend.” Murphy moved past the man before he could say anything else. 

Murphy made it back to his seat in record time, Warren gave him a funny look. “What happened to you?”

“Some guy wanted to make small talk.” Murphy grumbled, cracking open the water bottle. “How long till the next set?”

“Not long, Sketchy texted me though. Said we should meet Skeezy and the other fighters in the room beside the cages.” Warren stood up and Murphy had to bit back his groan. He had _just_ sat down, why couldn’t she have told him sooner. 

But still Murphy followed her. Skeezy showed up out of nowhere to guide them, telling them about the next set.

“So it’s gonna be Garnett and Baby Bear then Vasquez and 10k. Now Baby an 10k are two of the toughest, they had a knock down drag out at big stakes a couple weeks ago. It took a week to build up to it but they aren’t easy to fight. People _love_ to watch them go at it.” Skeezy says, opening a door to a room. Inside the room were the four Fables that lost the previous rounds. All of them look annoyed and beaten up. Then there were several people by the Fables, probably from the fighters stories.

“I have confidence in my officers. They’ll be fine.” Warren said, glancing around the room. “Thanks for keeping these guys here.”

“Hey—who are these people? Why can’t we go home? We lost.” One of the Fables shouts, judging by how he was half transformed and snarling it was the Beast. 

“You may have lost but you are still getting paid.” Skeezy started, each of the fighters went from mad and ready to start something to confused and a bit happy. 

“What is going on?” A boy asked, he wasn’t one of the fighters but he was holding the Beast’s arm. “Does this have to do with—“

“It has to do with the missing Fables.” Warren interjected, stepping forward just as her Glamour wore off and Murphy could feel his own appearances changing back. Good timing or she had this dramatic reveal planned from the start. “We are investigating the disappearances surrounding these fights.”

It took a bit of explaining, and understandably the Fables were upset but they saw reason when they got paid. Warren told them that she had officers that where ready to leave in Glamour, banged up and bloody as well, and that they would be under under watch for the next few days while the real Fables would be laying low in the ‘Fable Town’ below the library. And according to Skeezy the Cage would be closed for a couple of days anyways for some kind of monthly renovations. So they agreed pretty quickly. 

Murphy ignored them in favor of watching the next set up, from in here he couldn’t hear anything but muffled shouting. He could see the entire cage though. There must be a charm on the walls to make them transparent from the inside only cause he didn’t notice this room at all and it’s right across from where he was sitting. Murphy had such a clear view of Garnett entering the cage, he wasn’t going up against 10k apparently. Baby Bear was entering the ring, no longer battered up like before. 

“They like us to ‘fresh’.” A voice beside him says, looking over Murphy saw it was Peter. 

“Fresh?” Murphy raised an eyebrow. “The hell does that mean?”

“It means they, the audience,” Peter gestured, “like to see us all clean and woundless. We take potions of high heeling before fights so they can watch us get bloody.”

“And you don’t take them after?” Murphy felt anger bubbling under his skin. It was cruel and these injuries had to be painful as hell. Murphy, at first, thought most of 10k’s injuries were from small fights, but after seeing him tonight he could tell they stretched into more serious things. How many head injuries did he get on average? Even though Fables heal fast its not like healing doesn't hurt like a bitch and a half.

“Eh, some of us do. I can’t afford to buy healing potions after every fight. I know 10k doesn’t buy that shit on purpose. Abraham did the same thing. Baby Bear, Beast, Paul, hell when John worked here he didn't either.” Peter trailed off before snorting. “I think it’s cause some of us think this shit makes 'em look badass.”

“Or it’s cause we heal faster than humans so they don’t bother with that shit?” Beast snarks at them. “It’s pretty pointless when you think about it.”

Murphy gave them a hum, going back to watching Garnett and Baby. Currently Garnett was trying to pin Baby to the ground, knocking his fist into Baby’s face. The room was just higher than the cage but below the seating so Murphy had a pretty good view of Garnett beating the shit out of another Fable.

“So which one is the Glamoured officer?” Peter asked, still standing next to Murphy.

Murphy glanced at Warren to see if it was okay to tell, once he got a nod answered. “It’s Jack, he’s actually officer Garnett. Jack should be at Fable Town right now.”

“Okay, and the other? Aren’t there two?” 

“Yup, it’s Boy Blue, he’s officer Vasquez.” Murphy keep his eyes on the cage, watching it get cleaned up again.

“So, wait, Vasquez is going up against 10k?” Jekyll said suddenly, letting out a low whistle. “Damn, someone shoulda warned him about the mutt. Specially tonight.”

“Wait why ‘specially tonight’?” Puss spoke up for the first time, Murphy vaguely registered the Fable has a French accent.

“His apartment got busted into, kid said his entire Glamour stock was stolen and the place was ransacked. He’s completely off his game tonight, reckless as all fuck, Cassandra said he nearly knocked John out for no reason earlier.”

“Yeah, I noticed he was acting odd, kid never fights like he did. Must’ve really pissed him off.” Beast was joining in on the conversation now apparently. At least they were giving him some insight on 10k.

“Mutt never fights angry, must need the cash to get back his supply.” Murphy felt the urge to ask more about the young Fable, these guys seemed to know quite a lot about him. But what the hell would he ask?

_’Hey, fellows, why don’t you tell me more about 10k? Any of you know his number? His ideal first date? What kind of flowers does he like? Or does he prefer chocolate?’_

Murphy’s thoughts were interrupted by Vasquez going into the cage, 10k entered shortly after. Murphy felt his mouth twitch, from this angle he had a pretty good view of 10k’s back and more importantly his ass. Those shorts really did the boy justice, they sat low on his hips, a strip of his underwear could be seen, and while they aren’t an extremely tight fit they do show off his ass. 

And fuck does 10k have a great ass.

Murphy watched the fight closely, it took a while but 10k ended up getting the upper hand. Hauling his strength into picking Vasquez up and throwing him across the cage before zoning in on him. 10k didn’t seem to have a strategy but he did seem to be winning. Even with Vasquez throwing his weight into his punches and kicks, and Murphy had been on the receiving end to both so he knew how much Vasquez can hurt someone, 10k didn't seem to be slowing down. If anything 10k was just getting more reckless and violent as the fight edged on. 

But it came to an end when 10k managed a well placed kick to Vasquez’s temple, knocking the man to the ground. 10k didn't waste any time going at Vasquez, aiming punches at his face while straddling his waist.

After that 10k got pulled off of Vasquez, he looked a bit out of it. Starting to really transform now, his eyes were rimmed black, his fingers were starting to turn a deep gray and so were his feet. His ears looked like they were moving up his head a bit and turning into a point. Murphy could just faintly tell he was also growing a small tall out of the base of his spine.

Even still 10k was grinning, his chest heaving while blood dripped down his face. Vasquez stood up, wobbling slightly. He really didn’t take to well to the fight.

Murphy relaxed a bit, watching as the cage got cleaned once again for the final fight. His nose wrinkled as he smelled more people entering the room. Glancing back briefly he saw it was Baby Bear, some blonde girl, and Vasquez who was transforming back to himself as he came in. He tuned Warren out as she explained the situation to Baby Bear and the girl. Vasquez made his way over to the window to stand beside Murphy.

“So... 10k works here.” Vasquez started, Murphy nodded. “Always figured he was doing something illegal. Ya know Addy texted Warren that Blue Sky was closed for tonight cause 10k was sick.”

“Didn’t seem to sick while he was kicking you ass, did he?” Murphy grinned at the other man, barely avoiding a smack over the head. “I’m serious, how hard does he hit?”

“Hard enough I’ve got a few broken ribs. I mean, I knew the kid was tough but this...” Vasquez shook his head, wincing slightly. “I want to know where he learned how to fight like that.”

Murphy just nodded, wondering if Garnett stood a real chance against him. Vasquez was pretty experienced in fighting and Garnett had military training but this wasn’t gonna be easy. Considering how 10k didn’t know who he was _really_ fighting and how he probably thought that if he lost he won’t get paid. Not to mention the other Fables said he was already in a bad mood.

Murphy keep his eye on the cage, watching as both men entered. The introduction for them was longer, Sketchy was no doubt playing up the final round. Garnett and 10k both shook hands before 10k backed up against the wall of the cage. 

This fight started so much slower, 10k circled the cage and Garnett followed in suit before 10k stopped. Murphy couldn’t predict what’s happening next but before he could even take a guess 10k was moving. Barreling into Garnett then pushing off of him. 

Garnett countered him, jamming his knee upwards into 10k’s gut. But it didn’t seem to slow the younger down, instead 10k used that to drag Garnett down to the ground with him. Bouncing up, 10k held steady to Garnett’s thigh and threw him up.

Murphy was afraid to blink, one moment they were on the floor the next they were across the cage pinning each other to the linked fence. 10k was a lot less human now, both his hands were entirely black and it was spreading up his arms, he seemed slightly thinner. His feet were morphed oddly so he was always on his toes, the tail was pretty apparent now and swung wildly behind him. His ears were covered in black fur and sat on top of his head, twitching. Murphy couldn’t catch a good look at either of their faces but judging by the blood spatter on the floor they had to look roughed up. 

10k dodged a roundhouse kick from Garnett, rolling under him. Garnett couldn’t turn around fast enough before 10k kicked him in the back. Granted he caught himself on the way down, twisting to elbow 10k in the jaw knocking the younger off balance for a moment. But still Garnett couldn’t get the upper hand long enough for 10k to go down. It went on for a while, it almost felt like 10k was dragging the fight out on purpose. 

Suddenly 10k got a good hit on Garnett, his fist connecting with the older mans jaw. Knocking him backwards a foot or two. 10k dove down in the same way he did when Vasquez was knocked onto the floor, slamming his fist into Garnett’s face before being pulled off by Sketchy. 

10k seemed more out of it this time, grinning wildly. Showing off blood stained fangs and his bloody face. Murphy could almost hear the noises coming from the young Fable. His tail wouldn’t stop swinging back and forth, wild eyes darting around the cage.

Garnett had to be helped out of the cage, limping the entire way. 10k didn’t seem to look much better but he wasn’t limping as badly. In fact he seemed pretty happy.

“Damn. Kid really goes all out...” Vasquez said, turning around to watch the door for Garnett and 10k.

“The mutt’s a good fighter. Last time I was in the ring wit ‘im my jaw wa’ bro’en in like, four? No it was only three, places. Felt worse tho'.” Baby Bear chimed in, chuckling. 

Murphy gave him a sympathetic wince. “So he usually wins these fights?”

“Eh, yeah sometimes. We only have these big ones once a month. Did Sketchy or Skeezy explain ‘em? Like how they work?”

Murphy shook his head. “No, I know it’s four rounds?”

“Nah, it starts out with all of us fighters. First few rounds is Monday, then we work out way up to the semifinals on Wednesday, the. The last three fights is Friday, today. Last big fight we had was pushed back a day ‘nd it was me ‘n Abraham, 10k got knocked out on one of the last rounds by Abe.” Baby Bear explained. “On Tuesday ‘n Thursday is regular fights, small fifteen minute rounds, three knock outs and ya win but it’s only the fighters that lost the big fight already. I ‘aven’t been ‘ere too long but from what I hear the kid usually makes it to the last three rounds.”

“So on normal night, what usually happens?” Murphy crossed his arms over his chest. “How much do they pay in relation to these fights?”

“Uh, well for the most part you aren’t as likely to break as many bones. That and you don’t go at the person you knock down like ‘n these. You just knock ‘em down ‘n get a point.” Baby Bear shrugged, “The pay isn’t as good. You get ‘bout three grand for these fights. On a normal night I make about 500 dollars. _But_ there are other types of fights. Like organized ones where people choose the fighters. Those can pay upwards of four or five grand. The last organized fight was me 'n 10k, it was pretty fun, I lost though.”

“How often do you fight?” Murphy asked, with every word Baby said Murphy wanted to get 10k out of this lifestyle. It felt too dangerous, too close to something deadly.

“I have another job so I only fight once or twice a week. I know 10k goes every other night, some people fight most days. But most of us have another job so we don’t have to fight every night.” 

Murphy was about to ask another question when the doors opened. In came Garnett, starting to turn back into himself, followed by 10k and Cassandra. Cassandra looked a bit surprised to see them but 10k looked a little out of it and didn’t seem to notice anything just yet.

“Hey Cassandra, thought you were taking care of 10k tonight? You don't seem to be doing a good job at it.” Murphy grinned at her, watching her start to fumble over an explanation.

“Oh—I, I—um well! We—“ Cassandra was cut off by Warren.

“Murphy, don’t. Cassandra it’s okay, but we need to explain some stuff.” Warren started to tell her what was going on, she would nod every once in a while and 10k stood beside her, swaying in his feet slightly. 10k suddenly slapped his hand over his mouth, his chest heaving a bit.

“10k?” Cassandra grabbed his arm to keep him from toppling over. 10k shook his head, muttering something under his hand before lurching forwards to the janitorial garbage bin a few feet away and retching into it.

Well mostly into it, a good portion of vomit landed on the side of the bin and the floor. 10k continued to dry heave and shake. His knuckles turning white as he griped the bin. 

Bile and blood dripped out of his mouth in stringy webs of yellow and red. Murphy could smell something else mixed in with the vomit. But he didn’t have time to think about what it was before 10k was falling over. 

10k’s entire body shook, his eyes rolled back into his skull. Murphy registered himself moving but he was in autopilot, turning the younger onto his side. Murphy ignored the other Fables freaking out around him in favor of making sure 10k didn’t choke on his own tongue of any of the vomit still in his mouth. Cassandra was on 10k’s other side, trying to hold him still.

“Don’t do that! You’ll hurt him, he needs to have room.” Murphy tried to keep his voice even, watching as the sprite jolted backwards like she was burned. “Okay give me some room, get the garbage out of the way.”

Cassandra moved frantically, shoving the bin out of the way and backing up. Murphy could smell the panic from everyone in the room. Counting how long the seizure was lasting in his head he made sure 10k didn’t bang his head in the floor. 

It lasted for three minutes before 10k stopped shaking, the Fable didn’t come to immediately but he wasn’t in danger of hurting himself anymore at least. Murphy had to think about what he needed to do next. Check his airways. Right.

Pulling 10k’s lower jaw down he made sure he didn’t have any thing in his mouth. It was pretty clear. Murphy was a bit worried that 10k could have knocked one of his teeth loose in the fight and swallowed one during his little fit.

“Hey, 10k, can you hear me?” Murphy watched the other blink up at him, coughing a bit before nodding.

10k winced deeply, hacking up a bit more bile and blood. Murphy tried not to make a face at the mess. It wasn’t 10k’s fault and it’s not like Murphy actually liked what he was wearing. Still it was a little gross. 

“Okay, good. Can you tell me your name and today's date?” Murphy asked, keeping a steady hand on 10k’s shoulder so he won’t sit up too soon. Murphy didn’t know how badly 10k was hurt, he needed to stay down until a doctor or someone could check him out. He could have a spinal injury and most definitely already has a concussion.

“‘’Mm tenn ‘oussand.” 10k managed to slur out, closing his eyes for a moment. “‘Oday ‘s ‘Iday.” 

Murphy was pretty satisfied with his answer, he definitely needed medical attention though. “Okay, try to stay awake. Cassandra keep talking to him. Warren can you call—“

“We have our medic on the was here.” Sketchy interrupted. “Is he—what happened?”

Murphy stood up, letting Cassandra kneel where he was just sitting. Murphy inhaled deeply, the air was heavy with fear and sick. But Murphy could smell something else...

“Seizure. Smells like some kind of potion. What has he eaten today?” Murphy watched Cassandra. 

“He... well earlier he was fine, he had lunch with me at a mundie cafe. Before the fight he had a protein bar it was wrapped up...”

“After?” Warren interjected, grabbing the bag that Cassandra brought in searching through it.

“He just drank some water. I—what is—“ Cassandra started as Warren pulled out a water bottle. It was dark blue, plastic, with a white tip. 

“This it?” Warren held it up, shaking the bottle. Cassandra nodded.

Opening the bottle Warren peaked inside. “It just looks like water and a bit of blood... Murphy?”

Murphy sighed, moving over to her to grab the bottle. He smelled it. It smelled like blood but there was something else. A deeper inhale didn't help him understand what it was but it did make him a bit dizzy for a second.

“We should let the witches take a look at this. For now lets get him to a Doc. I think I know what happened.” Murphy had a feeling something bad was happening. But for now they needed to get some help.

“Got it.” Warren was already on the phone, talking to someone. Murphy watched everyone move around, a medic came in shortly to make sure 10k wasn't too hurt. Murphy started listening to Vasquez and Garnett explaining how they are going to have to wait with the fighters while everyone else leaves. It took around an hour before they could go, twenty minutes for them to get the City Hall, and barely ten minutes for everyone to be herded into the area under the library.

The witches were already there, Merch took the bottle from Warren, telling them she’d run some test for poison and potions before she requested to see everyone's personal bags as well for testing. 10k was wobbling on his feet, held up by Baby Bear and Beast. Murphy watched as Doc did some check ups on everyone after getting 10k to lay down on a spare cot. For now they would stay in the main building, letting Doc heal them up. Later tonight—or more accurately the next morning—they would be taken into the spare rooms beside Doc’s office till the safe house was opened. 

“Mr. Wolf?” Merch approached him, holding onto some paper work. “We found something.”

“How many times do I have to tell you to calm me Murphy?” Murphy muttered, grabbing the papers from her. “What did you find?”

“Well Mr—Murphy we found a pretty powerful sleeping potion. If we had to guess him taking multiple potions in a short period of time is what caused 10,000 to have a seizure. Sleeping potions are designed to be taken in food. Poffenberger says that’s probably what caused him to vomit so much, he didn’t have _anything_ in his stomach. The seizure was probably because of him taking healing potions on an empty stomach before that, it was probably a bad reaction.”

“Alright... thank you. Anything else?” Murphy asked, looking at the shorter woman.

“No, are there any other test for us to run?” Merch was a good worker, one of his best. She always tried to work one step ahead.

“Go ask Doc. He might have some spells or potions you need to make. If not just get everyone to prepare and make some more Glamour for the other officers in the field.” Murphy told her. He was going to have to give this to Warren. There was a strong chance that 10k could’ve been the next victim and they need to find out who could’ve tried to drug him.

“Yes sir.” Merch nodded, turning on her heel to find Doc. Murphy sighed.

_This just keeps getting more and more dangerous. They were lucky that they chose last night to go undercover. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that 10k was almost the next Fable to go missing. Now all they could do was wait and see how things play out._

_Maybe Murphy should pay a checkup on 10k and see how he's doing. It wouldn't hurt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow this chapter ended up being double the length of my other chapters? I mean that ain't a bad thing so... it took a little longer to put this out.
> 
> No real twd easter eggs but there are two fotwd ones and three easter eggs for another syfy show if you can guess em correctly you get bonus points and my undying love cause no one else has seen that show it seems and it is one of the best shows. I mean besides Z nation ofc.
> 
> Anyways!!! Thanks for reading!! Hope y'all enjoyed!!!


	6. Lovestruck Pup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10k gets some treatment for potion poisoning and deals with his overwhelming crush on the Big Bad Wolf. Maybe Cassandra can help him out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:
> 
> Semi-graphic descriptions of injuries
> 
> Bugs and gore metaphors
> 
> Vomit mention
> 
> 10k’s childhood induced paranoia and emotional detachment 
> 
> Cassandra is a bit ooc and I’m sorry

# Lovestruck Pup

## 10k Pov

10k felt a buzz under his skin from a combination of health potions and bone deep exhaustion. He wasstruggling to keep his eyes open as Doc attached another IV to his arm. Doc was saying something to him and 10k felt awful but he couldn’t understand a word the older man is saying to him. His head hurt something awful and he was trying hard to recollect what happened over the past few hours. He could vaguely remember some of the events that happened earlier. But it was all Greek to him. He didn’t know what to make of his hodgepodge of memories. One moment he was talking to Cassandra—

_”’m fine Cass, really.” He told her with blood dribbling down his chin. She looked unconvinced but she let him go fight again after shoving a health potion in his open palms._

The next he was beating Boy Blue’s—or he thought it was Boy Blue at the time—face in—

_10k felt bones breaking under his fist—or maybe he was breaking his own bones. He didn’t care, something about this fight pissed him off beyond belief. The way Blue felt too off. The way the Fable looked at him with... with.. **FUCK!** He didn’t know what but he wanted it to be gone. Wiped off the Fables face._

Then he was drinking the out of his water bottle. The one he coulda sworn he emptied after his fight with Blue—he thought that maybe Cassandra had refilled it while he was in the cage with Jack. He figured he was wrong to assume that considering what he remembers next—

_10k felt awful. His vision keep going in and out of focus—maybe he was just crashing, probably. Sketchy started to talk Cassandra and him and 10k barely picked up on the fact that they needed to follow him._

_10k didn't quite understand why he was going back to Sketchy’s office, usually Sketchy or Skeezy just paid him right after the fight._

_10k immediately noticed two things, all of the Fables from the cage tonight were in the office, and Sheriff Warren, Vasquez—who was wearing Boy Blue’s clothes?—, and Murphy were there. Then Jack started to change into someone else—Garnett?_

_He thought something was off, this all felt unreal—wait, shit, Warren was talking, he needed to focus on what she was saying. He caught some of what she told them, they need to go to Fable Town for now, Glamoured officers, undercover, something else. But he was then hit by a sudden wave of nausea._

After that everything was blurry and jumbled. He knoew he threw up a lot. He thinks he passed out after that. Now he was in Fable Town. Being hooked up to an IV full of health potions that are made to flush toxins and stuff out of Fables bodies. 

Unlike physical injuries, potions left lasting affects on Fables. While 10k would no doubt heal from any kind of broken bone it was more up in the air on if he could naturally heal from accidental poison via a sleeping potion. A sleep potion that was illegally made, combined with three health potions prior to consumption, a couple of Glamour potions, all taken on an empty stomach. 

Yeah if he wasn’t getting treated he would probably have another seizure or hemorrhaging or some internal bullshit hell bent on killing the young Fable. Fuck he felt like shit right.

Another dull throb in his skull made him wince. The room spun a little and 10k really wanted to sleep. Sleep sounded really good...

“Hey, I know you wanna nap but you need to stay awake for just a little longer, kid.” Doc told him, shaking his shoulder just a bit. 10k nodded rubbing his face with the hand that wasn't full of needles. 

“Ookay, g’ttt it.” 10k managed to slur out, his tongue was heavy in his mouth. He really sounded like shit. 10k struggled to stay conscious. He tried to focus on something to keep his mind off of how exhausted and drained he felt. 

The healing potion was working in full affect, he vaguely thought about how grateful he was that the potion was in an IV and not a drinkable one. The taste of those was bad enough that 10k rarely used them when he didn't have too. The potions were so sweet, but artificially so. Way too bitter at that end and as thick as cough syrup. They reminded 10k of fluorescent lights, sterile rooms, and memories he has tried to forget. The IV also worked slower, his skin was mending back together at a much less irritating pace than if he downed a potion. 

His bones were knitting back together at the same speed all together, letting him relish in the full bodied heat and throbbing that accompanies slow healing. The fast acting health potions always left him jittery and achey. Instead of a pleasant numbing buzz they left him with pins and needles. Like there were ants moving under his skin, pinching his muscles and gnawing at his bones and burrowing into the marrow within.

Doc tried to keep light conversation with the younger man to keep him awake. Simple shit that 10k didn't have to think about for the most part.

“Have you lived in the city your whole life?” Doc asked him.

“Naw... useta live down south from here—ya know where Crystal Mountain is? I lived with my pa out there ‘fore we moved.” 10k answered, he didn’t remember much of his old home really. It was nice though. He could be himself without any Glamour and they lived far enough away from Fables and mundies alike so it didn’t matter. The sheriff down there didn't mind him not taking Glamour either. 10k remembers how kind the man was to him and his family. Then his mama died and his pa packed them up and moved them both up a few states to live outside of the city.

Doc looked ready to ask another question when the door opens. It’s Cassandra, who looked relieved to see him, followed closely by Sheriff Warren, a woman he didn't recognize, and Murphy. 10k was suddenly painfully aware that he wasn't wearing a shirt and was only in his underwear after getting vomit on his shorts. And Murphy wasn't being subtle in starring at him.

_Shit._

Truth be told 10k didn’t want to see Murphy so quickly—Cassandra had told him about how he ended up getting vomit on the older man and it kinda, _really_ , embarrassed him. He wanted to apologize to him for doing that. Even though he knew he couldn’t control the situation it was still gross as hell and he felt bad.

“You okay, 10,000?” Warren asked first, pulling a chair up to the side of his bed. Doc had already gotten up to talk to Murphy and the other lady and his spot was replaced by Cassandra. 

“I’ve been better.” 10k answered after a second, trying to sit up more. He’s got a few questions about what happened but they fall flat on his tongue.

Warren chuckled a bit, flashing him a warm smile. “It’s good that your better. I do have some questions, just basic stuff. Are you good to answer them now?”

10k did hesitate before shrugging. Might as well try, he might miss a few details but he should get as much answered as he could. “Sure, think I’m good t’ answer anyways.”

Warren asked him basic questions, like if he saw anyone suspicious at The Cage before the fight. If he saw anyone touch his stuff. Things like that.

“I’m gonna be honest, I don’t really remember seein’ anyone. My water bottle was messed w’th but yeah... I mean other than that one guy the other night I haven’t seen anyone that feels... off? At least not that recently.” 10k told her, looking down at his hands in his lap. He kinda thought that this would be easier but it was just making him feel paranoid _and_ oblivious. 

Not a good combination at all.

Warren frowned and wrote something down. “Okay... Wait. What ‘other man’?”

“Huh? Oh, like... um.” 10k blinked, trying to remember the time frame of the last few days. “Uh, like Thursday? Yeah Thursday night I bumped into some weird guy. I just got freaked out...”

Warren wrote something else down. Then asked him another question. “Where did you see him?”

“Uh, like two? Maybe three blocks away from my apartment? He asked where a gas station was. It’s really nothing though. The guy gave me the creeps and I’m just being paranoid...” 10k didn't really get why she’s asking him about that of all things. He doesn’t think that the guy he ran into has anything to do with... well anything. He didn't even really mean to mention him it just kinda slipped out. Those two events didn't connect.

Or maybe he didn't want to think about those events being connected.

Warren gave him a long look, one that reminded him of the one his mama gave him when she found him playing with his pa’s knives, before asking him to describe it the man to the best of his ability. 10k did so, telling her everything he remembered.

“Wait! Did he have brown glasses? Patchy facial hair?” Murphy suddenly spoke up for the first time, walking over to the bed. 10k looked up at him, then around the room. Doc and the other lady left at some point apparently.

“Yeah? Why?” 10k really wasn’t following any of this and the more questions he was asked the less sure of himself he was. 

“Murphy?” Warren stood up, raising an eyebrow at the man. “Do you—“

“Please come talk to me outside, Roberta.” Murphy cut her off. Warren didn’t hesitate to lead him outside the room, closing the door behind them.

10k felt a knot grow in his stomach, what the hell could they be talking about? Why did they have to leave? What does this mea—

“Hey, 10k?” Cassandra grabbed his hand, giving it a small squeeze. 10k turned his head, eyebrows knitting together.

“Yea?” 10k tried to ignore how his voice wavers, focusing on how solid Cassandra’s hand felt in his. 

“They let me go by your place. I picked up some of your stuff, figured that when they let you out of here and we get hauled up with the others you’d like something, ya know, familiar?” Cassandra said, pulling out something from a bag just out of his eyesight. She then held up a ratty old stuffed toy. 

“Oh, gimme that—“ 10k tried to snatch the toy out of her hands, it was one he got as a kid—well his mama made it out of several other stuffed toys to teach him how to suture. He made several with her but this one is his favorite. It had floppy wings and patches from his mama's old flannels and his pa's ruined army jacket. “Where the hell was he anyways?”

Cassandra keep the toy out of his reach, playing with one of the wings attached to his back. “In your safe. I also grabbed your other shit. Like the knife and stuff from your story.”

10k snorted softly, “Thanks, now give him to me? Please, Cassie?” 10k asked while trying to give her the puppy dog eyes, but she just held the toy closer to her chest, turning away from him slightly.

“You didn’t even know where he was 10! Why should I let you have him when you just neglect him?” Cassandra sighed dramatically but he can see the corners of her mouth twitching upwards. 10k knew she was teasing him to make him less anxious and it was working, he felt a laugh bubbling up from his chest.

“‘M a bad dad, I got it. Please?” He was trying really hard to keep a straight face but it wasn't working. His cheeks already felt a bit sore at how much she made him smile. Cassandra hummed in fake thought, looking down at the hodgepodge random toy parts and clothing before handing him over with a sigh.

“Fiiine.” Cassandra smiled, watching him set the toy under his arm. “What’s his name again?”

“Jeff Jr.” 10k answered and laid back against the pillows. He wondered if Warren would be back soon or if he could finally get some sleep. He kinda hoped for the later. Hell, maybe he could leave soon, he was getting kinda hungry actually.

“After your pa?” 

“Mmhmm.” 10k gave her a small smile. Sure, Cassandra knew about, well, everything that happened with his pa and his mama but it didn't mean he liked to talk about it. But talking to her made him feel lighter, even when the conversation was mostly silence. Cassandra did most of the talking, telling him that Blue Sky was gonna be closed for a while. 10k felt a little bad about that—it’s her only source of income but he supposed she was safer staying in Fable Town. She was with him when he got drugged—maybe poisoned is more accurate?—and for all they know she coulda been the Fable that the assailant was actually after. Probably not but still.

Just as the conversation started to fall flat the door opened back up, Murphy was the only one to come in this time though.

“Warren is going to search security footage at the gas stations near your place. And the footage of your apartment’s entry way to see if we could have a lead.” Murphy said and eyed them both.

“Okay. Hey, 10k I’m gonna go and make sure we both still have a place to stay, you cool with that?” Cassandra turned to him, squeezing wrist for a second before she stood up. She grabbed the toy under his arm and stuffed it in her bag before taking out a shirt and a pair of shorts.

“That’s fine.” 10k said to her, he didn't want her to leave really but he was a bit too flustered to talk with Murphy in the room. “See ya later?”

“See you later.” With that Cassandra was brushing past Murphy, giving him a small smile before leaving. 

Silence blanketed the room as Murphy shifted on his feet. 10k looked down at his hands, he could feel flush covering his face and neck and eyes on him.

“Did Doc tell you how love you gotta stay hooked up for?” Murphy asked, choosing to stay and sit down where Cassandra was rather than leave.

“No... I don’t think it’s gonna be much longer though. IV’s almost out.” 10k gestured up at the bags. “Uh, hey... Cass kinda told me what happened when I blackout and—I um... I’m sorry.” 

10k keep his head down, he really felt embarrassed. Maybe he shouldn’t have said anything. Murphy probably already thought it was disgusting—he wore _really_ nice clothing all the time so 10k probably ruined one of his suits. 10k probably had ruined his chance with the man before he even got one.

“What? For what?” Murphy sounded really surprised. 

“I—didn’t I kinda get puke all over you?” 

Murphy scoffed, a loud, honestly to god, scoff. “Do I really seem like _that_ much of an asshole? If you would have to apologize for anything, and you don’t, let me make that clear. You aren’t in the wrong here and as of now you haven’t done _anything_ to warrant an apology. But if you did need to apologize, it would be for scaring the shit out of me. I honestly thought you were going to die when you...” Murphy let out a long sigh before continuing. “Listen, I’m going to be straight forward with you. I don’t want you to get hurt, in fact I think I really lik—“

The door suddenly burst open and Doc came in holding a few bags and some other stuff.

“Time to get you unhook—oh hey Murphy! You keeping 10k company?” Doc asked while setting the stuff down on a table before moving to unhook 10k. 

10k was trying desperately to ignore the burning blush spreading down his neck. With how pale he was 10k knew he looked as red as a cherry. 

Doc was pretty gentle as he removed the needles from 10k’s arm. But 10k winced non the less. Once Doc finished he let 10k get up and get dressed.

He was still a tiny bit sore as he tugged his shirt on then his shorts. Letting out a small groan as he rolled his shoulders. Standing up 10k realized just how sore and tight he was. Normally after fights 10k would try to take a hot shower or bath—if he is staying at Cassandra’s at least—and use some icy hot or compress packs on his muscles to keep them from getting tense. But because of the circumstances at hand he had to forgo his usual routine and he was annoyed with the fact health potions didn't help with tense muscles apparently. 

“Do you know where you are going?” Murphy asked behind him. When 10k turned his head back he noticed that Murphy wasn’t looking up at him but rather at his back. “I can show you where the other Fables are if you don’t.”

“Oh—uh yeah... I—that would be great. Thanks...” 10k muttered, feeling fresh wave of flush take over his face. He spotted his shoes at the edge of the bed he was just laid up in and bends over to put them on. 

Murphy waited for him to get some meds from Doc, being instructed to head back to his office if anything happened or if he felt unusually bad. 10k nodded before thanking the elder for helping him.

“Hey, its not a problem. Hell if you need anything, and I mean _anything_ 10k, contact me. I’ll help you out.” Doc put both his hands on 10k’s shoulders and gave them a soft squeeze. “Just ask. Okay?”

10k nodded and smiled a little bit. “Thank you. I will.”

After taking a slip of paper with Doc’s number 10k followed Murphy out of the door. 10k kept his head low as Murphy lead him out of the medical building.

In his entire life in Fae City, he had only been to Fable Town twice. Once when he and his pa moved to the city, they had to register as Fables and get regular Glamour prescriptions. And the second time after his pa died, he had to get himself registered as an independent, minor Fable and sign some shit or something. But both times he never went further than the first building.

“Beautiful architecture, huh?” Murphy suddenly spoke up, turning back a bit to look at 10k.

10k startled for a second before trying to compose himself. “Y-yeah. It’s real...” _Don’t sound like an idiot, 10k._ “cool lookin’.”

_Yup. That sounded smart. Way to go._

“Isn’t it? I think they were trying to emulate a fairy tale village—thankfully they decided to keep some modern touches though. I heard from the counsel that they were planning on making this place... full medieval. To give us some ‘comfort’ or whatever. Remind us of our old lives? I don’t really know. But as much as I miss being able to eat pigs and grandmothers whole, I like electricity and heat more.”

10k let out a small laugh, smiling at Murphy. “Yeah, no, that would be awful. Didn’t they originally want for all Fables to live here too?”

“Yeah. It would have worked when the city was first erected about a century ago when half of us didn’t live here. But now this place would have to be triple its current size to hold all of us.” Murphy shook his head, looking over to a hole in the wall with construction tape in front of it. “Even expanding it as much as they are, it’s just not practical.”

10k nodded, eyeing the buildings around and the future construction sight. “What are they building? Isn’t that the way to...”

“Yeah. It’s the way to the Well. They are building something. I’m not sure what actually.” Murphy paused for a moment, dropping a hand on 10k’s shoulder. “Come on, the building you’ll be at isn’t much further...”

10k walked in time with Murphy, trying hard not to freak out when Murphy’s hand falls from his shoulder to hold his elbow. His gripe was light, it would be easy for 10k to move his arm away but instead he let Murphy hold on to him. 

Once they arrived outside the building 10k assumed he’ll be bunking in, they’ve been walking in a pleasant silence for a while. Murphy paused in front of the door, finally letting go of 10k’s arm—his hand had fallen down to 10k’s wrist by that point—and he fished through his pockets. Pulling out a key card to get in the building.

“Uh, thanks for walking me here; I really appreciate it.” 10k gave him shy smile, licking his lips. 

“Not a problem.” Murphy said, swiping the card. A soft beep signaled that the door was open now. “Hey, if you ever wanna swing by, my office is the building right by Doc’s. I’m there almost everyday, but I take a lunch at twelve so that’s the best time to visit.”

“Okay, I’ll try to stop by.” 10k tried not to sound too eager, but he was honestly gonna try to see Murphy. “See ya?”

“Yeah... see ya...” 

10k could feel Murphy’s eyes on him up until he closed the door behind him. He felt like a teenager after a first date, awkward but really _giddy_. 

10k waited a moment before setting off to find Cassandra. Wondering what the hell he should do.

————————————————

Cassandra picked out a room for the two of them. His bed was under the window while her's was closer to the door. There was a small bathroom attached to their room, which was great. The building had rules but none of them include no eating in the rooms so 10k and Cassandra sat on their beds picking at their meals.

“Sooo....” Cassandra started, moving her food around. “How was Murphy doing?”

10k shrugged, choosing to stuff an entire egg roll into his mouth rather than answer her. 

“Oh, come on. You can’t eat away your problems, 10k.” Cassandra chided him and pointed her chopsticks at him.

“He was fine—invited me to his office if I—” 10k muttered through a mouthful of food. 

“Like... a date?!” Cassandra cut him off, grinning like a dork. “Can I be your best-maid at the wedding?!”

“What? NO!” 10k couldn’t believe his best friend sometimes. She wouldn’t even let him finish.

“Why not! I love weddings! I can see it now—you wearing a pretty little tuxedo-dress, Murphy in a matching suit! Bum-bum-badum.” 

10k threw waded up napkins and sauce packets at her until she stopped making fun of him. He could feel his cheeks lighting up red but he waslaughing too hard to care.

“Shut up!” 10k managed out and after a few more jabs at him she did stop. Still giggling though.

“Seriously though, is it a date? Like, did he ask you out or invite you for a lunch or something?” Cassandra asked, setting her empty food container aside.

“He... he actually did say something about lunch. _But_ , it was like a friendly offer! Like what you would say to your new neighbors, like... ‘hey if you ever need help our door is open! Feel free to borrow a cup of flour!’ Or whatever you say. Cassandra I don’t even know if he actually likes men—let alone if he would even consider someone like me!” 

It felt good to pour his heart out to Cassandra, he knew she won’t judge him for being insecure. Tease him for being an idiot or being too gay to function? Sure, but what else would a friend do? But she was always honest with him and she made him feel less afraid of connection and emotional vulnerability.

Which is easier said than done considering some of the... rules his pa had instilled in his mind from a young age. 

_’Never get close to anyone first. Never tell anyone anything they could use against you. It doesn’t matter how close you are with that person. People will hurt you if you let them. Always stay vigilant and never let your guard down.’_

It took a long time for 10k to trust Cassandra and she often compared how they became friends to a pedestrian trying to tame a stray dog by using food to lure the animal in. It took awhile but now he felt like he could tell her anything and he hoped she feels the same way.

“If he doesn’t want to date you then I’ll eat my left foot. 10k, I know you grew up sheltered but Murphy? Murphy is crazy about you. Every time you aren’t at Blue Sky he always, _always_ asks about you. He stares at you whenever he thinks he can be subtle about it and lemme tell you, he is about as subtle as a gunshot.”

“But—“

“Also are we forgetting the whole thing like a few days ago when he shared a cigarette with you? I barely told him what you were searching for before he offered! And not to mention you said he helped you find those books for me!”

10k felt his face get hotter when he remembered that whole incident with Murphy and him in the library. When Murphy cornered him against the books. He forgot to tell Cassandra about all that happened.

“Oh yeah... he did kinda... corner me in there...” 10k looked down at his lap, nervously twirling his chopsticks between his fingers.

“HE WHAT?? Oh my god, 10k!! I know you are clueless—“

“HEY!”

“But that’s ridiculous!! He _cornered_ you? As in against a wall? A desk? Whatever that doesn’t matter. He did that and you are still questioning his interest in you?!” 

10k threw another sauce packet at her, covering his face with both hands. 

“I don’t know! What if he meant it as in like—like a... like a dominance tactic or something?” 10k managed to get out. 

“Oh, oh I am _sure_ he meant it as ‘a dominance tactic’ in a whole different way than you are thinking of.” Cassandra actually wiggled her eyebrows at him. Grinning like a complete mad woman.

“SHUT UP!” 10k half shouted, a little embarrassed by how his voice breaks a bit. He flopped back on his bed and turned on his side to pull one of his pillows over his face. He could hear Cassandra sigh and move around before she moved some of the stuff off his bed to sit down behind him. 

“10k... I do have a question about this.”

“What?” 10k didn’t remove the pillow from his face, he didn’t want to look at her yet. By her tone she had got that look she had whenever he was badly injured after a fight.

“Do you want this? Like, how do you feel about him? Are you comfortable with this?” Cassandra asked, slowly petting his back in a way that was almost motherly. 

10k didn’t speak for a moment, mulling over his answer. He was at least pretty sure he wanted this—it was not the first relationship he’d been in but it was by far the most nerve wracking. 

“I’m pretty sure I do it’s just... every time I’m around him I feel like a goddamn blushing virgin.” 10k finally supplied, hugging the pillow tighter against his face. 

“Well... does it make you uncomfortable?”

“YES! But I don’t care, I just want to be around him more! That smoke break we took together was the best smoke break of my life! I want to do it again, over and over and over again!! I get all happy when he talks to me but I can’t even form a sentence without stumbling! I don’t care though cause he’s funny and handsome and sarcastic and sweet and I want to know more about him. Cass, I’m fucked aren’t I?”

“‘Fraid so, 10k. Think you’re a little lovesick over Murphy.” Cassandra said, rubbing a circle on his shoulder. 

_Fuck he’s in deep. 10k is falling in love with the Big Bad Wolf and he wants to._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer than I liked to write. I got pretty sick so writing felt like i was trying to alphabetize word vomit for the most part and I had to deal w/ some adult(TM) shit so I didn’t have anytime to sit down and write/edit this. I am pretty happy w/ this chapter though. 
> 
> I didn’t develop too much more on the kidnappings but I feel like the story is moving along.
> 
> Also for a quick explanation, The Well is just a well that dead Fables body's are thrown so they can't come back. In this fic it's kinda the opposite and is used so that Fables can be resurrected after a certain amount of time


	7. Lunch Plans and A Group Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calm before the storm and a date in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings
> 
> None execpt it gets really gay and Addy uses a shit ton of emojis (which if you've read the oneshots this is based off of you'll know the ref) 
> 
> All spelling mistakes in the 'text messages' are on purpose

# Lunch Plans and A Group Chat

## Murphy Pov

Murphy got home a little late. His apartment was dark as he kicked off his shoes by the door and hung his jacket. He barely made it to the couch before his phone started buzzing in his pocket.

Laying back on the couch he turned the tv on and queued up his Netflix. He then pulled out his phone to see that Doc had texted the group chat.

**Doc**  
_”murphy did u have fun wit 10k??? u seemed really excited to walk him home ;))))))))) hope you 2 were safe”_

Murphy let out a long sigh, rubbing his hand over his face. He knew this wasn't going to end well for him. Before Murphy could even start to think of a response his phone buzzed again.

**Addison**  
_”MURPHY WALKED 10k HOME??!??!? OMGOMG DID YOU ASK HIM OUT @murphy????? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ”_

**Me**  
_”No. Don’t start this shit again, please.”_

**Roberta**  
_”Damn. Did you at least get his number this time?”_

Murphy groaned, he knew he forgot to do something.

**Me**  
_”Fuck”_

**Doc**  
_”REALLY???”_  
_“even i got his #”_  
_“well he got my #”_

**Addison**  
_”Were you distracted by his dazzling eyes again? (ꈍ ꒳ ꈍ✿)”_  
_“Or was it his is soft hair?(✿◕3◕)”_  
_“Or his pretty smile?（✿ ͡◕ ᴗ◕)つ”_  
_“Or maybe it was his charming laugh that makes your knees weak and your heart race?(◡‿◡✿˶)”_

**Mack**  
_”Murphy you need to watch out doc is making a move on your twink”_

**Addison**  
_”lol better make a move quick”_  
_“Also”_  
_“How don’t you have his number yet??? I got it like months ago and I’m not even trying to date him”_

**Me**  
_”I’m going to block all of you.”  
“Don’t call him a twink either. Stop that, that's weird”_

**Addison**  
_”Do you want some advice? Cause I got some for you”  
“Ask him out before I do it for you, I never thought I’d see the day when The Murphy is too shy to ask someone out”_

**Doc**  
_”yea man do it before we take matters into our own hands” "and u wont lik what well do"_

Murphy clicked his phone off on that note, letting it buzz while he searched through Netflix for something to watch. He flipped through his watch later list before the constant buzzing of his phone got annoying.

Murphy picked his phone back up to check on what everyone is saying. He was a little bit annoyed at his friends but deep down he really appreciated what they weere doing. Murphy had never had much luck with dating but he couldn’t deny how much he missed it. He missed being able to woo his date, to wine and dine them, to make them laugh, smile, other things...

And fuck did he want to woo 10k. 

**_Addison has changed group name to “Murphy and 10k sitting in a tree”_ **

Actually, no. Fuck all of Murphy’s friends. They're all jackasses.

Murphy quickly decided to ignore his phone. Instead choosing to focus on the tv. He probably needed get up and make some dinner soon, turn in early so he could get to work early. Maybe he’d take a nice long bath to mull over what he would do if 10k came for lunch tomorrow. 

He should probably order in. Should he wait for 10k to get to his office to order in though? That sounded good, he could have 10k choose the restaurant and they could eat in his office.

He’d have to get a lot of work done early to keep Merch from panicking about deadlines and magical experiments. He could probably get some work done tonight so he had a nice, long free period at lunch.

Murphy let out a small laugh, fuck he was planing a lunch that he wasn’t sure was going to happen. Maybe he needed some advice on it...

Pulling his phone back out he opened the group chat again to read all the messages he got. All of which were either annoyingly supportive or teasing him.

Before he could type out a message he got a text from an unknown number.

**929–***–******  
_”Murphy it’s Cassandra”_  
_“This is 10ks phone number”_  
_“Addy told me to text you from his phone cause he keeps forgetting to give you his number”_ _"And he's too shy to text you first anyways"_

Murphy didn't know if he was pissed at Addy for interfering in his love life or if he was grateful for it. 

**Me**  
_”Of course she did...”  
“I’m sorry about her I hope she hasn’t been bothering you for long”_

**929–***–******  
_” Nah xD, she’s been fine.”_  
_“But 10k on yhe other hand....”_  
_“Okay he’s gonna be out of the shower soon so I’m leaving but I really just wanted to give you his number”_  
_“See you around Murphy”_  
_“Oh!”_  
_“And good luck tomorrow with lunch!!!!”_

Murphy almost typed out a reply but decided against it. He just had to wait a little while before texting 10k. His fingers hovering over the keypad. What the hell was he going to ask him though? 

Murphy got lost in thought until his phone buzzed in his hand.

**929–***–******  
_”I am so sorry. I didn’t know Cass had my phone I’m so sorry”_

**Me**  
_”10k?”_

**929–***–******  
_”Yeah it’s me, I’m so sorry about Cass”_

Murphy feelt a smile spread across his face, his heart beated just a bit faster in his chest. 

**Me**  
_”It’s all fine. I actually kinda forgot to ask for your number today anyways.”  
“I actually wanted to ask if you planned on coming over for lunch tomorrow?”_

Murphy bit his lip, hoping he didn’t sound pushy or that 10k feel like he didn’t have a choice but to say yes. Maybe Murphy was being too aggressive. What if 10k didn’t actually want to date him and he was just too scared of Murphy to say no?

Murphy panicked for a moment until his phone went off. He fumbled his phone for a moment, almost dropping it, before looking at his messages.

**929–***–******  
_”yea I want to?”_  
_“I mean unless you don’t want me too then I won’t but I do want to swing by for lunch if you want me to?”_  
_“I mean if you don’t want me there that’s totally cool we don’t have to I don’t want to come by if it’s just like you didn’t really want me to come by”_  
_“I’m rambling now I’m so sorry I sound like an idiot don’t I?”_

Murphy settled back into the couch, smiling at his screen.

**Me**  
_”You sound cute don’t worry. But yes, I really do want you to stop by for lunch. Any particular places you’d like to order in from?”_

**929–***–******  
_”Nnot really I don’t really know many places around here”_

Murphy frowns when he realizes that he doesn’t know many restaurants that deliver near by. Most of the time he goes out for lunch but he figures that with 10k being in danger it’s probably best for them to eat in. Maybe he could get his secretary to bring them lunch.

**Me**  
_”Well is there anything you are allergic too? Or dislike? I can always order in and surprise you”_

**929–***–******  
_”I’m not too picky so you choose?”_

Murphy runs his tongue over his teeth, thinking over where he usually takes clients for lunch. Somewhere safe, good food. He ends up deciding on a little Italian place that’s pretty close to the city hall. 10k agrees to it. Saying he’s already had food from there actually.

**Me**  
_”Really? Anything in particular you like from there?”_

**929–***–******  
_”Um, I’m pretty shit with names of dishes and its been awhile but I think it was chicken Alfredo?”  
“Also I’m so sorry but I apparently need to get to bed, something about a check up early in the morning so I should probably hit the hay. Night! I’ll see you tomorrow!!”_

**Me**  
_”Alright and goodnight, see you soon!”_

Murphy watches his screen for a moment longer before deciding to start getting ready for bed himself. He switches off his tv, smiling as he makes a quick dinner. 

Murphy takes a bit of time to clean himself up after eating before settling down in bed. He has a lot to look forward too tomorrow, he’d better get some sleep.

————————————————

Murphy rolls out of bed bright and early. He’s got to eat breakfast and shower before heading down to his office.

Pausing, Murphy stares into his closest, wondering what he should wear today. It takes a while for him to settle on something, Murphy doesn’t want to look bad today of all days. He wants to look good, even if this isn’t a date—like hell Murphy is going to call this a first date. Lunch in an office isn’t a date, not a first date anyways.

No he has a first date planned out already. As soon as he knows 10k is safe he’s asking him out to a really nice restaurant. He needs to check and see if 10k likes fish actually. Or maybe a coffee date is better. Either way it would r just them, with no mortal danger hanging over their heads. 

If 10k wants to date him at least, maybe Murphy can think of this as a test date. A pre-date. A ‘hey do you want to date’ date.

Murphy shakes his head, deciding its best to jut get this over with instead of debating over the future in front of his closet. He looks good no matter what he wears, he should be fine wearing his normal clothing anyways. 

————————————————

Murphy arrives at work about forty minutes earlier than he ever has before. He’s his own boss so he never saw the real need to be early. He’s always been a strictly on time or fashionable late kind of boss.

Today though, today he plans on getting all of his work done as early as he possibly can so he has time for 10k.

Half an hour into work he gets a call from Merch, updating him on new potions experiments and plans he has to go over. It doesn’t take long for him get completely absorbed into his work. He gets a call from Warren a few hours into work, at about 11, telling him that she needs more Glamour potions for the officers in the field. There’s actually been some suspicious activity near 10k’s apartment which does nothing but set off alarm bells in Murphy’s head. He hopes it just some low grade crime going on but he’s not that naive to think that it’s all just a coincidence.

He goes through the process of placing the request into Merch’s order list as _**’Top Priority’**_ , it’s harder than it’s seems as the woman tends to second guess and get snappy when he places big orders without prior notice. Only as he’s explaining that it’s not him who needs the order, it’s _Warren_ , so she should take her complaints to the sheriff, does he get another call. This time it’s his assistant. Putting the call on hold he picks up the other line. 

“Yes?”

“Sir, you have a Fable here to see you. Should I send him up?”

Murphy glances at the clock and curses under his breath. It’s somehow already twelve and he still has more shit to deal with. 

“Uh, yeah. Send him up. Thank you, Riding Hood.”

“Always a pleasure, sir.” 

Murphy hangs up the phone, clearing his desk away so it’s semi-clean. Even if they aren’t eating as this desk he doesn’t want to look like a disorganized slob. He has already placed an order at an Italian place for lunch which Riding Hood should have already picked up actually.

It’s only a minute later that there is a knock on his office door. Murphy takes another minute to check himself in the mirror beside his door, making sure his hair doesn’t look awful real quick. Taking a deep breath Murphy opens the door to see 10k standing there, holding a white plastic bag, awkwardly rubbing his neck.

“I—I, um... hi?” 10k says, smiling a bit. He looks better than he did the last time Murphy saw him. Doc must have him on some more health potions cause he looks healthier, even though yesterday 10k was healed up physically he still had dark circles under his eyes and all too pale skin. Even though he is still near deathly pale he has some color to his cheeks now and his eyes look brighter. 

“Hey, come on in.” Murphy returbs the smile, stepping back. 10k hesitates a moment before entering. 

“Uh, your... the secretary... she um, said to take this up with me?” 10k says, gesturing to the bag in his hand. “I’m gonna guess that it’s lunch?”

“Yeah, I mean it smells like it should be. Come on, why don’t we sit down.” Murphy gestures to the far wall where a small meeting table is. It’s mostly for when Warren stops by with Garnett and/or Vasquez but he sometimes has some casual meetings with more people than would be comfortable around his desk. 

10k nods and Murphy trails behind him, watching as 10k hesitates again before setting the bag down on the dark wood table. Murphy notes that 10k doesn’t leave his back to the door, instead he takes a slightly longer route in standing at the other side of the table. 

He must still be a little weary after what happened.

“So... you’ve got a really nice office.” 10k complements, looking around a bit. 

“Thanks.” _’You’ve got a really nice face.’_

Murphy sits down first hoping to quell some of the awkwardness and it works for the most part. They start to eat, making a bit of small talk.

“So, how’re the other... your uh... coworkers adjusting to everything?” Murphy asks after wiping his mouth off. 

10k lets out a little laugh, shrugging. “Eh, they’re doin’ bout as well as expected. Beast tried to fight Vasquez this morning when he came by. But what else can you expect... none of us are really used to being around each other for too long without throwing punches.” 

“That’s must be fun. I take it you guys don’t hang out outside of work?” Murphy asks.

“For the most part no, sometimes some of them will show up at Blue Sky and we’ll chat. But no, it’s kinda weird to have a drink with someone you are usually trying to... ya know... beat the shit out of...” 10k looks down, a small amount of blush dusts over his cheeks. 

“That’s understandable. I wouldn’t be want to share a drink with someone who just tried to cave my face in.” Murphy smiles as 10k laughs a little more. Damn he’s got a cute laugh. “You were pretty experienced the other night, kinda doubt you get beat up too badly too often. Garnett _and_ Vasquez were pretty impressed and I gotta say it’s was kinda amazing to watch.”

10k just keeps getting redder, his tongue darts over his lips as he gives a small shrug. “I... um, thanks... I’ve been doing it for awhile so I... I guess I got pretty good at fighting.”

“How long have you been working there anyways?” Murphy asks only to immediately regret the question. That might be too personal for 10k to want to answer. “I mean if you don’t mind me asking! I can understand if you don’t want to talk about it...”

“It’s fine.. really. But honestly? I don’t really know... I think I started when I was about 14 but it was at a different place, different owner. I started working at the Cage about five? No, no it was six years ago.” 10k looks away, chewing on his bottom lip. “It’s not always been the easiest job, but ya know... But, how long have... How long have you been working here?”

That is something Murphy has to think about, he actually got the job when Woodsman invited him from New Haven to work with the witches. “Damn. I’m pretty sure I came up here about ten years ago actually. I was asked to come up for a while but I ended up staying and taking over overseeing spell and potion production.”

“That’s pretty... its sounds like a hard job. Being in charge of what other people do?” 10k phases or like he isn’t quite sure if he understands what Murphy does but he does sound like he’s curious. 

“Yeah, it can be. But I’ve been told I’m a natural act being in charge.” Murphy shrugs. “I’m good at handing things that are too hard for others to work with.”

10k actually snorts into his glass of water. “Really?”

“Oh yeah, I work long and hard, 10k.” Murphy grins as 10k laughs more, his cheeks are lighting up like a Christmas tree but he doesn’t see embarrassed in the least. 

The next couple oh hours is full of little innuendo and a couple that’s what she said jokes. They talk about a lot of random things from things like TV shows to event in the city they are interested in. He learns that 10k used to enter into archery and shooting competitions before he moved to the city, how he was a little disappointed to realize that they don't have anything like that here. Murphy talks about how he usually enters into baking competitions himself, he's always had a bit of a sweet tooth. It is all too easy to get lost into talking with the younger Fable, 10k is quiet but charming and almost sweet enough to eat. Murphy is completely enamored when ‘lunch’, which kind spread from lunch into a bit of dinner, comes to an end.

“Oh fuck it got late quick.” 10k says, glancing at the clock above Murphy’s door. “Shit, I hope I didn’t make you late for anything—“

“It’s fine. I have most of my work done anyways...” Murphy lies, he still has a lot more to do but he can do it a little later. “Besides, I think you are much more worth my time than what I have left.”

“Oh...” 10k lost all his previous confidence from joking around and talking and he is now completely flustered. “I—um—I guess... thanks?”

Murphy just smiles at him, standing up. “Come on. Why don’t I walk you home again?”

10k nods, quickly standing to follow Murphy out. Thankfully Red has gone home for the evening and none of the witches are around to see him debating on whether holding 10k’s hand is too forward or not. 

But when they exit the building into the empty streets of the town, only lite by street lamps and magically projected stars on the ceiling of the town 10k makes the first moves. At first it just feels like their hands had brushed together on accident but by the third ‘accidental’ brush of their hands Murphy catches on. Deciding that 10k is all too shy to actually grab on Murphy takes it upon himself and laces their fingers together. Murphy grins a bit as he sees 10k turn away to hide his face but he squeezes his hand just a bit. They walk in a pleasant silence, Murphy occasionally makes comments but for the most part he’s just enjoying being close to the younger. It’s nice.

They arrive at 10k’s temporary home all too quickly in Murphy’s opinion. 10k turns to him to say goodbye but nothing comes out. Still holding his hand.

“So um...” Murphy starts before getting cut off.

“I want to do something—and—and just push me away if you don’t want this okay?” Is all Murphy gets before 10k presses his lips against Murphy’s in a short, chaste and inexperienced kiss. Murphy barely has time to register what 10k has done before the other is pulling away with a nervous look on his face.

“I’m sorry! I just—I’m sorry if that was weird or—“ 10k begins to stutter but Murphy doesn’t care, instead he’s pulling 10k into another kiss. One hand on the small of 10k’s back while the other still holds his hand.

This kiss is longer but just as shy. It’s not the most experienced kiss Murphy’s ever had but it’s one of the best none the less. When Murphy manages to pull himself away he’s panting, 10k’s eyes flutter open to watch Murphy.

“I—Uh... wow...” 10k whispers. “Can... can we do that again?”

“Don’t you know it’s tacky to kiss on the first date?” _Guess this is a date now after all._

“No... but I really don’t care.” 10k says, his free hand moving to hold onto Murphy’s shoulder. 

“Me either.” 

Murphy doesn’t know how long their final goodnight kiss last but eventually they have to pull apart. 10k promises that he’ll swing by for lunch again tomorrow if possible and Murphy watches him disappear into his temporary housing. 

With 10k on his mind and the taste of the younger still on his lips, Murphy makes his way back to his own home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update again but I might not be able update more than once a week cause I've been working on some other one shots for some friends but hopefully I'll have the next chapter out soon.
> 
> Points if you can guess which twd character I have in mind for the Woodsman
> 
> Anyways!! Thanks for reading and I hope people are still enjoying this!!


	8. Second Dates and Sweet Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10k’s past job has some links to the current missing Fables. But why should a looming threat stop a second date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long to finish and I’m sorry but here it is!! Enjoy!!
> 
> Warnings—
> 
> Past attempts of assault of a minor
> 
> Paranoia
> 
> Self-Hate (jic)
> 
> Addy’s back w/ the emojis 
> 
> And Negan, he’s in this; he’s a warning all by himself honestly

# Second Dates and Sweet Kisses

## 10k Pov

10k pressed his back against the door, his face burning and lips tingling. He just kissed Murphy...

He just kissed Murphy.

He and Murphy kissed like, three times.

Holy shit... That had to be the best damn kisses of his entire life. 

He needed to talk to Cassandra ASAP. 10k felt like he was gonna explode from all these emotions. With that 10k made a beeline upstairs, briefly pausing to wave a hello at Goldie who was making her way downstairs. 

10k opened his bedroom door to see Cassandra on her bed sitting in a bathrobe with her hair swathed in a towel while eating twizzlers and chips from a bag. She looked up and opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off.

“I kissed Murphy!” 10k blurted out, grinning so much his cheeks started to hurt.

“WHAT!?” Cassandra all but screamed, “YOU DID WHAT?”

“I KNOW!”

“Wha-how—did—10k, what happened?” Cassandra motioned for him to sit down on her bed, shoving her stuff out to the way. “Shit do we need ice cream? Good? Bad?”

“No! Good!! So good, oh my fuck it was good—Cass he kissed me back!” 10k told her, feeling jittery all over again. “I wanna kiss him again... and again and again it was perfect!”

10k proceeded to tell Cassandra _everything_ about his day. He was red in the face when he got telling her about them holding hands and him kissing Murphy.

“And he just kissed you back? Was there tongue?!”

“CASS!”

“Sorry, sorry... but seriously what else happened?” Cassandra rolled her eyes at him, throwing a twizzler at his face.

“I... well we said goodnight and... I guess I’m gonna see him tomorrow?” 10k shrugged, maybe he’ll text Murphy in the morning to see if he wants 10k to come by. 

“Gimme your phone, I’ll text him!” Cassandra made a reach for his phone which is now laying on her bed.

“What! No! Not again—“

“10k last time I texted him you went out on a date!” Cassandra pushed his chest so he can’t stop her from snatching his phone. “Oh wow you’ve got a lot of texts...”

“From who?” 10k never had his phone on anything but silent which pissed Cassandra off to no end. He just never saw the point in having it on most of the time. It made it harder to focus on the environment around him and besides, he had it so his emergency numbers—aka Cassandra’s number—cane through no matter what.

“Uh... looks like there are a lot from Addy. A couple from Mack and two from Murphy. Ooo Murphy wants to know if you’ll be over tomorrow!”

10k took his phone back from Cassandra, not fully believing her at first. But there it was, Murphy asking if he’d like to come by for lunch again. 10k sent him a quick, short message of ‘yeah, I’d love to. Same time?’ Before looking at his other messages.

“You told them I had a date?!” 10k half shouted, freaking out at the slew of texts Addy has sent him.

“...yeah...”

“Cass!” 10k could feel himself getting redder and redder. Most of the text were harmless but there was one or two along the lines of  
_‘Get some! (∩♥ ³♥)⊃━☆ﾟ.*’_ from Addy and _’Don’t forget to wear protection! ;)’_ From Mack. To say 10k was flustered was a complete understatement.

“I really didn’t mean to! I just said that you were out to lunch and they kinda guessed? I’m sorry.” Cassandra supplied, looking a bit ashamed.

“It’s fine... I’m sorry for shouting...”

“It’s okay, you’re kinda running on high.”

10k stares at his phone for minute, wondering if he should text them back. Before he made a decision though Murphy texted back.

**Murphy**  
_”Come by at the same time, I’m thinking there’s a sushi place that does take out. Is that fine?”_

10k smiled softly at his phone, not even caring that Cassandra is looking over his shoulder to see what is happening.

“He really has it bad for you, I hope you know that.” Cassandra said, practically laying across his back as she resumes munching on her candy. “Like he’s got it _soooo_ bad. Like he likes you as much as you like him.”

“Mmhmm... what should I text back?” 10k muttered, barely above a whisper. He could almost feel Cassandra rolling her eyes at him.

“Just say yes! You like sushi, you like Murphy, say yes! Do you want me to pull up the menu so you aren’t floundering around like an idiot.” Cassandra pinched his shoulder before sitting back to grab her phone.

 _”Floundering around?”_ 10k asked her, raising an eyebrow at the pun. “You’ve been around me for way too long.”

“Shut up!” 

10k just snorted and went back to paying attention to his phone. He licked his lips wondering what to say when a call came up. 

Warren’s number.

10k froze for a moment before he answered, fumbling with his phone for a couple seconds.

“He-hello? Warren? What’s—is everything—I... hi?” 10k asked into the phone, wincing at how painfully awkward he sounds. Cassandra gave him a concerned look, then mouthed _’What does she want?’_

10k just shrugged, more than a little worried. 

_”Good evening 10k. How have you been?”_

“I’ve been... I um I’ve been fine... how are you?”

 _”I’ve been good. Listen we have some leads on this whole ordeal that may help us find a motive.”_ 10k could hear her take a breath and move something around on the other end. _”Would you be willing to come by? Is tomorrow good?”_

“I-I um... what time?” _Please don’t be at lunch. Please don’t be at lunch. Please don’t-_

_”I have a free space around one if that’s good with you. Have plans?”_

“Ki-kinda? A little bit... I—um...” 10k took a deep breath, wondering if he should tell Warren or what. “I’m having lunch at Murphy’s office again. At—at twelve...”

_Shit he didn’t mean to say again, shit fuck shit._

_”Oh. Well in that case, why don’t I just move around my schedule a bit and see you in the morning.”_

“Are you sure—I can always—“ 10k stared but he was cut off by a short noise from Warren.

 _”I’m sure, why don’t you get some rest and we’ll meet in the morning.”_ With that Warren hung up, leaving 10k to wonder if he told her too much.

“Everything okay?” Cassandra asked which startled him as he forgot she was there.

“I—Uh...” 10k stuttered for a moment before shrugging. “I guess... got a meetin’ with Warren ‘morrow mornin’...”

“Oh...” Cassandra muttered.

“Yeah. I guess I should...”

“Text Murphy back and go to sleep? Yes you should.” Cassandra finished for him, they share a smile before 10k shot off a quick:

**Me**  
_”Anything sounds good, surprise me. Anyways I gotta get to bed, night!!”_

To Murphy.

“Gonna be able to sleep tonight?” Cassandra asked him as he gets up from her bed and made his way to their shared bathroom after grabbing some sleep clothes.

“Doubt it, here’s to hopin’ though.” 10k shot her a smile before closing the bathroom door.

10k took a deep breath, checking to make sure the window to the small bathroom is closed and sealed and that the cabinets are still empty before stripping his clothing. He didn’t take long in the shower out of fear of Cassandra getting into his phone again to talk with Murphy—but she did help him not freak out over today—and just because something could happen if he lets his guard down.

And what if someone broke in? Tried to kill him in the shower? What would he do? Fight naked?

Probably but that didn’t help him feel any safer.

After turning off the shower, 10k, quite literally, shook the thoughts out of his head. He didn’t need to be freaking out over nothing. He was perfectly safe here. Perfectly. Safe.

With water still dripping from his hair he gets dressed. 10k paused when he picked up his clothes from earlier and frowns. He really tried to not think about it earlier today but he felt underdressed with Murphy. Murphy always looked... nice and 10k just looks... not good when standing next to him. He guessed the comparison of a gangly mutt to an elegant wolf is pretty fitting for them. Maybe he should buy some nicer clothing, especially if he’s gonna continue... dating? He shouldn’t look like he doesn’t care? That might make him look uninterested in Murphy. And 10k was really, _really_ interested in Murphy.

Shaking his head again 10k tossed his used clothing into the clothes hamper before leaving the bathroom. Cassandra was already asleep by the time he came out and he padded across the room to double check that their door is locked before making sure the windows are locked as well and that no one can see inside their room. 10k quietly made his way to his own bed, slipping under the cool covers.

For a while 10k just laid there, trying to get his bearings on the situation at hand. One he _knew_ he had a date tomorrow and he felt excited and nervous and completely at a loss of what he should do.

He definitely _should_ sleep but he doubts his nerves will let him. And he was right, for most of the night he goes over what Warren might want from him in the morning until his head ached and then just stared at the ceiling, counting the knots in the wood and convincing himself that they _weren’t_ eyes or as his pa would say, cameras watching his every move. But he couldn’t so he keep staring at the ceiling until his eyes hurt so bad he had to shut them. 

Then he just laid there with his eyes closed, listening to the noises of the house as he waited for Cassandra to ‘wake’ him up. She woke him up early and ushered him to the bathroom while she went downstairs to get them breakfast. Maybe he sleeps a bit but he sure doesn’t feel like it. His eyes stung a bit and his mind felt fuzzy, 10k knew looks like shit without even looking in the mirror. Yesterday he had Doc and some health potions to keep him looking, well, not awful. And while he could go by Doc’s and ask, 10k didn’t want to be a bother.

After wetting a wash cloth with cold water, 10k pressed it against eyes in a vein attempt to lessen the red around his eyes. After he washed his face and put on a fresh set of clothing.

Cassandra came back in the room just as 10k exited the bathroom. He sat on her bed as she offered him an apple, a granola bar, and a bottle of water.

“Nervous?” She asked, letting him lay against her shoulder.

“Mmm... little bit..” 10k mumbled around a mouthful of apple. He wasn’t sure what to expect today, or what Warren wanted from him. Hopefully it’s just questioning.

“Don’t be, I mean you already got to first base. Or was it second? Did you say there was tongue or no?” 

“I meant I was nervous about my meeting with Warren!” 10k felt his face turn red and he fought the sudden urge to push Cassandra off her bed. 

“Oh! Well don’t be. Warren likes you, it’ll be fine.”

“It better.” 10k said before downing the water. “I’m gonna head over there in a bit. What are you gonna do today?”

10k kinda felt bad about basically abandoning Cassandra again but she reassured him that it’s fine an that her and Goldie are gonna hang out today, watch TV, and avoid the other fighters drama. She and Goldie are apparently pretty close now.

10k waved goodbye to her after eating and made his way down the rows of buildings. The sheriff’s office wasn’t too far from the temporary Fable housings luckily. That meant he didn’t have much time to dwell over what’s gonna happen.

The sheriff’s office was an older style cottage building, it’s oddly comforting to step into. 10k walked up to the front desk but before he could call for someone a deputy with long hair popped out from behind the desk. 10k jumped back about a foot and let out a rather embarrassing yelp. 

“Oh! Hey!” The Fable smiled at him, “Did I startle you?”

“I—yes!” 10k is relieved though, it was only a deputy and not a threat.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to.” The Fable said and 10k watched as he put a box on top of the desk. 10k noted that the Fable only has one eye and seemed awfully familiar for some reason. “Here to see Warren right? Her office is the last door down that hallway, she should be expecting you.”

“I—Uh, Thanks.” 10k said, giving him a small wave and a smile before heading back. At the end of the hallway was a door with **’Sheriff Warren’** in bold letters on frosted glass.

Hesitantly 10k knocked on the door, vaguely wondering if this is what it would felt like to be sent to a principals office.

“Come in.” Warren called out. It’s strange how she didn’t ask who it is. When he was growing up 10k’s pa had strict rules on knocking and asking who is knocking, or hiding if he wasn’t expecting pleasant company. 10k never once broke _that_ rule, he never grew out of it either. No, those scars’ll never fade.

Slowly 10k opened the door. The office was dim with the only light coming from two lamps. One on Warren’s desk and another by the door—she should move that, it could be dangerous if an intruder decides to make it their weapon.

“Hey, morning.” Warren smiled at him, gesturing to the seat in front of her desk. “Sit down, I’m sorry about how dark it is in here. Can’t get an electrician to fix the light in here.”

“It’s fine...” 10k shrugged as he eyed the ceiling light above her desk. It looks like it’s been out a while judging by the looks of it. He sat down in the chair, part of him was wondering how he should sit—this wasn’t something casual, was there some kind of etiquette for being interviewed by the Sheriff?

“So we might have come up with a link between the victims and... well, you.” Warren said as she pushed a file toward him. “Take a look and see if you recognize the names of the victims and where you know them from.”

10k nodded and started to thumb through the file. “Okay...”

He recognized nearly all the names and faces he saw, some of them he knew from The Cage, others he just knew but he didn’t know why. Then it clicks.

The some of the people he knew outside from outside of work were people he knew from another place. It never had a name—at least not one that 10k ever knew of, he hadn’t work there very long—and it was far, _far_ more illegal than The Cage. Every illegal job he can think of passed through there, prostitutes, drug dealers, a few hitmen, anything and everything all under one roof, it was the dark web of Fae City. He only worked there for a few months before the owner disappeared. 10k and the other fighters just assumed he got arrested or maybe someone killed him and they moved on. It’s not like anyone ever actually saw him either—he always wore a plague doctors mask so no one knew what he really looked like but he made it clear he was a man, called himself something like _‘a collector of fine specimens among the Fable community’_. 

In hindsight, 10k felt like an idiot for ever working there but he needed the money fast and his pa taught him how to throw a punch and his mama taught him how to fight dirty. Fights there were always dirty, his mama’s tip for always assuming your opponent has a weapon so you should have one yourself came in _reeeaaal_ handy. But at the time 10k figured he’d never come into contact with the other... jobs. He was wrong, coulda cost him his life or worse had it not been for one of the now missing Fables.

_”Come here you little **whore**.” A larger Fable snarled at a young 10k, grabbing his ankle to pull him closer. 10k felt woozy, close to vomiting from a concussion and some drug that was slipped into his open soda. He never got the ‘don’t drink from an open drink or a drink someone gave you in a seedy place’ talk from his parents. God he wish he got that talk but he doubted his parents ever though he would end up in this situation. He doubted they planned on dying before he turned fifteen either. 10k fight back against the Fable pinning him down until he slapped 10k across the face for kneeing him in the gut, barring his teeth at him. “A hole is a hole and yours is no different bitch.”_

_“LET ME GO!” 10k screamed at him, kicking his legs wildly. He was praying that he’d either hurt the older Fable enough to get him to back off or make a big enough ruckus to attract someone to save him._

_His prayers were heard by one of the fighters he had previously fought. At the time 10k didn’t remember his name but he swore he cried for hours on the man’s shoulder after he pulled his would be assaulter off of him and broke his arm. After that the older Fable took 10k down to Blue Sky and told him to stay at the bar while he went to get the owner. The kind lady at the bar told him he was safe with her and the table that saved him told 10k he could always reach out if he needed anything at all. That Fable introduced him to a lot of other fighters and was always a little easy on 10k during their fights. Hell, he let 10k stay at his apartment for a while before he found a place—in the same building actually—when he was first starting out and completely homeless._

_Before that night 10k never really talked to any other Fables—not even during fights, he’d just glare at them. But after that night he made sure to make closer—not really friends but at least acquaintances—just in case he or anyone needed help. Allies as his pa would say._

10k stared at that Fable for a long time. All of the people in here were just like him, no one likes to live like they do but you have to get by somehow. Guilt settled in 10k’s stomach. Why the hell was he the only survivor of the kidnappings? He seemed—to himself at least—the least worthy to be safe. 

“Anything?” Warren asked and unintentionally pulled him out of his thoughts. 10k licked his lips before nodding, even though he didn’t want to tell her what he knew it their best bet to finding the missing Fables.

So 10k told Warren everything. She listened, nodding every so often and asking questions when he pauses to take a breath. 10k knew he’s probably talking in circles and repeating himself but those few months working there blurred together. 

After 10k stopped talking he waited for Warren to digest the information. He pulled at a ripped part of his jeans until she cleared her throat. 

“Thank you for that, 10k. Two more questions,” Warren sat up straighter, looking at him for a moment. “Do you remember where this other place was located? And are there any Fables that you work with now that you also worked with there?”

“It’s... you know the old park? The one that’s abandoned because of the occult thing? It’s there, under it at least. And none that aren’t already missing, I can give you a few names of the Fables I remember though if that helps?” 10k offered. Warren agreed and handed him a pad of paper to write the names of after requesting that he writes there names and the Fable if he remembers it.

It took about ten minutes for 10k to get out all the names. Truthfully he didn’t remember many more but he was sure he got them all down.

“Alright, thank you.” Warren said, standing up. 10k mimicked her movement and stood up as well. “Thank you for your time, have a nice day.”

10k smiled at her and shook her hand goodbye before leaving. He passed by the one eyed Fable again on his way out who simply waved bye at 10k.

————————————————

10k arrived at Murphy’s office about five minutes to twelve. He took the time during the walk to smoke a bit, he’s been an emotional wreck lately but hopefully a cigarette will help him to not be so anxious during lunch. If he had the time 10k knew he’d probably smoke an entire pack to quell his nerves but for now one should do.

Putting the cigarette out, 10k made his way to the door after dropping the dead butt into an ashtray by the building. Before he could open the door to the office another Fable came out, he almost hit 10k in the face with the door and he seemed rather angry.

“Out of my way!” The man shouted at 10k, shoving him in the chest. 10k just blinked at him, wide eyes watched the man storm off in the general direction of the town’s entrance.

10k stood there for a moment, wondering what the hell just happened before he shook his head. He made eye contact with Murphy’s secretary who held out a bag for him to grab. 

“Tell Murphy I’m leaving early, please?” Red asked, 10k just nodded. “Thanks. Have fun.” 

After that he saw her log off her computer out of the corner of his eye. 10k made his way up the stairs to where he now knew Murphy’s office was. The building was big, spacious and sleek.

The entrance was bigger than his apartment but to be fair the bedroom he’s staying in with Cassandra is bigger than his apartment. Murphy office however took up the entire third floor sans two rooms—one is a bathroom and the other some kind of meeting room. The second floor was the witches office space from what Red told him. 10k didn’t really want to know much about that place, all the magic and smells in one place gave him a headache and his chest got really tight even thinking about it.

10k paused in front of Murphy’s door, he could hear someone taking in there thanks to the fact the door isn’t closed all the way and it wasn’t Murphy. Maybe Murphy was meeting with someone?

10k tried not to listen in but that doesn’t really work when he had pretty good hearing and the people on the other side of the door weren’t being quiet.

“—why are you so antsy to get me out? Pants too tight around that big dick of yours wolfie?” Came a voice 10k didn’t recognize and he immediately wanted to leave. He should _not_ be hearing this.

“Get out Woods—“ Murphy’s voice almost shouted.

“Come on, tell me about this little t—“

“Out!” This time Murphy did shout, loud enough that it hurt 10k’s ears and he had to bite back a whimper at how angry Murphy sounded. Deciding quickly that 10k didn’t want to be standing out there like a creep any longer he knocked on the door.

The silence was deafening as he heard Murphy hesitating before calling out.

“Come in.”

10k bit his lip before opening the door the rest of the way. Maybe that was a bad plan but it was the only plan he could think of!

“Sorry—I didn’t mean to interrupt but I-I um didn’t want... hi?” 10k rubbed the back of his head, looking down after catching a glance of the other Fable in there.

Woodsman, he’s heard about him. Foul mouthed and pretty dangerous. 10k also knew about his history with Murphy—or The Big Bad Wolf at least, a lot of people referred to them as two separate entities nowadays.

“Oh, shove an egg up my ass and fuck me until it’s scrambled he’s real pretty.” 10k’s head snapped up when he heard that. The Woodsman was staring him down and 10k suddenly felt the need to cover himself up or hide.

“Woodsman...” Murphy said with an edge to his voice.

“No, seriously, fucking look at the legs on this one. Damn if he ain’t your type he might be mine.” 

10k could feel his face getting hotter and hotter. But before he could speak up—what the hell would he even say?—Murphy spoke for him.

“Get out, we can talk later but go bother someone else.” Murphy was standing up now, pushing the Woodsman’s shoulder in the direction of the door. 

“Alright, I can take a fucking hint, no need to shove it up my ass.” Woodsman said, strutting his way towards the door. Just as he got to 10k he leaned down and whispered, “Have fun, Wolfie is a real grower.”

10k didn’t think it was possible to get more flustered than he was but he was clearly wrong about that. What the fuck was he supposed to do with that information?!

Woodsman laughed loudly, clapping his hand on 10k’s ass before winking at him. “Alright you crazy kids, have fun. I’ll talk to _you_ ” pointing at Murphy, “later.”

10k jumped a bit when Woodsman closed the door with a bit more force than needed. He and Murphy were just staring at each other before Murphy spoke up.

“I’m... I’m sorry about him.” Murphy said, looking a bit dejected and a little embarrassed but he covered it up quickly. “He’s an old... friend but he takes some... getting used to.”

“It’s fine... I just wasn’t expecting... that...” 10k mumbled, then held out the food bag a bit. “Want to—I mean if it’s okay, I... wanna eat?”

“Sounds good.” Murphy smiled at him, his eyes on 10k as he made his way to the large table across the room. Murphy followed him, sitting down across from him.

“Oh, um, Red, she uh, she said she was leaving early.” 10k blurted out once Murphy went through the food and handed him a container. 

“Ah? She did say something about a date.” Murphy said after a moment of though. “So... How has your day been?”

“Uh... pretty—pretty decent. Had a meeting with Warren this morning,” 10k said after swallowing a piece of sushi. Murphy really sprung for some expensive food this time, the quality was amazing. “How about yours?”

“Truthfully it’s going a lot better now,” Murphy answered. 10k flushed deeply and licked his lips.

“Oh... thats—that’s good.” 10k couldn’t help the grin spreading across his face. The silence lasted a moment before 10k motioned to his food. “This is good, by the way. Haven’t had sushi in a while.”

“Yeah? I go to this place a lot, it’s a really nice. When it’s safe for you to leave I want to take you there.” Murphy said, sounding casual but he had a nervous edge to his voice. Like he wasn’t sure about what 10k would say to that.

“I’d really, really like that.” 10k said, slowly gaining a bit of confidence. “Hopefully it’ll be soon. Not that your office isn’t pretty cool, it’s just not...”

“I understand.” Murphy nodded then he reached over to grab 10k’s free hand. Murphy ran his thumb over 10k’s knuckles. “I really wanted my first time dining with you to be a little more private—or at least a little more romantic.”

10k smiled, moving his hand slightly they had their fingers laced together. They ate in silence for a bit before, occasionally talking about the food or random things but for the most part 10k was enjoying holding Murphy’s hand.

The man had nice hands, slightly calloused yes. But his hand was warm and 10k could feel Murphy’s heartbeat through his fingers. It was nice. 10k was also sure that his palm was sweaty but Murphy didn’t seem to mind.

“So, any new fights at home?” Murphy asked, breaking the small silence.

“Nah, there’s some drama but I think it won’t escalate anytime soon. Everyone is just itching to leave now.” 10k shrugged. “I haven’t gotten into any though, so I mean that’s good enough for me. But I did hear Baby getting ready to throw down with Puss before I left.”

Murphy laughed. “Yeah? You know I kinda wanna swing by, witness a throw down up close.”

“Really? I mean I won’t stop you but without the ring you might get pulled in.” 10k said. 

“That could be fun, I might not look it but I can put up a fight. Shoulda seen what I did to those three piggies.” 

10k snorted at the idea of Murphy in a fight, still wearing a tailored suit or something equally as expensive while fighting someone like Baby Bear. “Think a bear is a little tougher than a pig, no offense but you might be out of practice.”

“Well, maybe I could practice with you then.” Murphy said with a smirk. “I’m sure that could be real fun and you’ll give me a good taste on what to expect.”

10k felt his cheeks start to heat up but suddenly all he could think of was Murphy against a training mat. 10k ducked his head down before he cleared his throat.

“Maybe I could, but I’m a rather hands on teacher, just so you know.”

“Oh, I’m counting on that. I want to see how strong you are up close and personal. I want a real taste of what you got.” Murphy said, he sounded casual like he hadn’t just cause 10k to blush a considerable amount more than he was previously. 

“That—you sound pretty cocky, sure you can handle me?” 10k retorted back, hoping he at least sounded a little confident.

Murphy leaned forward across the table, his voices dropped to a whisper almost. “I’m sure I can find a way to pin you down.”

10k tensed, his jaw locking as he stared Murphy in the eye. He couldn’t think of anything to say but he really wanted to kiss Murphy again.

So he said that.

“Fuck, I wanna kiss you.” 10k whispered. His hands reached for Murphy’s shoulders but he hesitated and settled on grabbing the ends of Murphy’s sleeves.

“Then kiss me.” Murphy whispered and eyed 10k’s lips. And he did.

This kiss was just as hesitant as their first ones. Admittedly 10k has very little experience with dating—he had one ‘boyfriend’ before but they were young so he never really learned how to kiss. But everything with Murphy felt... _right_. Like he wasn’t doing anything wrong yet. The kiss was slow and soft and one of Murphy’s hands came up to cup the back of his head, threading his fingers through 10k’s dark locks.

It was a little awkward to lean over the table to kiss the man though and when they broke for air 10k nearly winced when he noticed how the table was digging into his hip. 

Murphy voiced his sentiment, asking if he’d like to move. Part of 10k wanted to stay there and just deal with it but he nodded. 

No sooner than when he moved to sit beside Murphy was he pulled into another kiss, nearly pulling him clean out of his chair. This one was a little more aggressive, Murphy was clearly taking the lead but 10k was happy to allow it. 

Murphy’s lips were soft and his beard still took the younger off guard but it was pleasant. Their lips moved together slowly, Murphy’s hands moved down 10k’s sides to hold his hips, squeezing ever so slightly. 10k didn’t know what to do with his hands so he settled on gripping the front of Murphy’s shirt, tugging Murphy impossibly closer.

10k had to break the kiss when his lungs started to protest again the lack of oxygen. He took a shuddering breath before opening his eyes to meet Murphy’s. His stomach tied in a knot made of nerves as they just stared at each other.

10k’s hand reached up to touch Murphy’s face, his fingers ghosting over Murphy’s jaw before he cupped the back of Murphy’s neck. 

“Do that again.” He whispered, “Please.”

Murphy did kiss him again. And again. And again and again and again and again. It was only when Murphy’s cell phone started to go off did they stop.

10k let his head drop to rest on Murphy’s shoulder, watching the man answer the call out of the corner of his eye. At some point—10k didn’t exactly know when—he ended up sitting in Murphy’s lap, his back against the chair’s armrest and his thighs across Murphy’s.

10k didn’t pay much attention to what Murphy was saying to whoever was on the other end of the call. Instead he focused on tracing nonsense patterns on Murphy’s chest. He sighed softly as he felt Murphy’s hand travel up and down his spin, rubbing his spin through his thin t-shirt. 10k can’t remember the last time he felt so safe around someone so quickly. Part of his was terrified by the fact and wanted him to leave instead of letting his guard down. 10k didn’t like how he could still hear his pa telling him to be wary of everyone and that no one is to be trusted. But that voice in his head was easy to ignore when Murphy’s heat was seeping to through his clothes into 10k’s core, leaving a pleasant warmth from 10k’s lips to his finger tips.

Some time later 10k felt Murphy stop talking and stop moving his hand. A soft laugh coming from above his head.

“Did you fall asleep?”

“Mmm, no...” 10k cracked one eye open, he wasn’t sure when he closed his eyes so maybe he did doze off at some point.

Murphy leaned back in his chair, forcing 10k to lay back with him. “Tired?”

“Mmmhmm... ‘as anyone ‘old ya y’re really warm?” 10k mumbled, sighing when Murphy started to pet his hair. 

“No, never been told that before.” Murphy said as he kissed the top of 10k’s head. 

While 10k wanted to stay there he knew that: one it couldn’t be comfortable for Murphy to be stuck with 10k’s lanky ass in his lap, two it was probably pretty late—how much time did he loose dozing off?—and three part of him felt like they were moving way too fast. One minute they are having their second(?) date and now he’s in Murphy’s lap. It scared him to be falling so quickly for Murphy even if Murphy seemed to be recuperating his feelings.

It was completely uncharted territory and he was scared. He feared rejection. He feared that in getting close to another person it would end up like how his parents relationship ended. He didn’t want that but he was also too scared and too selfish to push Murphy away. 

He did the same thing with Cassandra, he craved that physical and emotional support and look where it got her. Closing her bar early, and then cutting off her only source of income now because he got himself in trouble doing something stupid. He shouldn’t have gotten drugged but he did and now she’s loosing money.

10k didn’t deserve anyone’s care but he didn’t want to push anyone away anymore.

“Hey,” Murphy whispered, kissing his head again. “You okay? You’re starting to look...”

“‘M fine... tired... I should probably head back soon. Take a nap or something....” 10k slowly pushed off of Murphy, care as to not knee him or anything. “Sorry I dozed off.”

“It’s fine, 10k. Don’t worry, you look pretty cute drooling on my shoulder.” Murphy teased, clearly joking but 10k quickly swiped a hand across his chin to make sure he didn’t actually drool though.

That would have been embarrassing.

“Here, lemme wall you back if that’s alright?” 

“Yeah, that sounds good.” 10k briefly kissed Murphy before letting the older Fable walk him home.

The pleasant tingling on his lips gets him to thinking that maybe being a bit scared and a little selfish are _too_ bad. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. I ended up writing ahead (and getting a few oneshots done) but I had to rewrite this one cause I wasn’t happy with how it turned out which kinda fucked with the other chapters.
> 
> Also? I just realized I wrote the last two chapters in present tense instead of past tense and I need to edit that at some point?? Idk how I messed that up in editing but it’s annoying to realize that.
> 
> Now bonus for twd cameos, the guy who help (young)10k our was mentioned in passing a few chapters back and I’m referencing the comics w/ that, and I’m sure y’all can guess who the other one is without any hints.


	9. Who’s Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy just wants one more date with 10k to go perfect, no threats of impending doom, no Woodsman being a pervert. Murphy just wants 10k to be safe and happy. The Big Bad Wolf, however, wants blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:
> 
> Survivors Guilt (JIC)
> 
> Mentions of murder
> 
> Kidnappings
> 
> Alluding to violence/death
> 
> Disclaimer? Murphy does treat The Big Bad Wolf as more of a separate entity sharing his body but they aren't separate in anyway he just wants to distance himself from what he did and a friend pointed out that could be a little confusing if I didn't point it out before you read it

# Who’s Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf?

## Murphy Pov

Murphy lost himself in thought as he stared at his phone, rereading the text he got not five minutes ago;

**10k ♡**  
_”hey, I just wanted to say sorry for acting weird earlier ~~and for falling asleep on you~~ ”_  
_“But yeah, I guess I just didn’t sleep well and it caught up with me and I just felt safe enough to nap on you which sounds weird and I’m sorry if I’m making this weird I totally don’t mean to be but I probably am”_  
_“I did have a good time and if you aren’t totally weirded out by me I’d love to have lunch again soon”_

Murphy's mind raced as quickly as his heart did while he thought of a short response, one that would sound casual and reassuring for 10k to hear. He ended up saying that he was gonna pick out a surprise for lunch and for 10k to come by at the same time—no interruptions from Woodsman this time, he promised that—and that 10k was adorable when he slept so he shouldn’t feel bad and he was welcome to nap on Murphy anytime.

————————————————

Several hours later Murphy’s apartment was silent save for some background music playing. And he should be finishing paperwork and approving potion testing but his mind keep wandering back to lunch, to that text, to 10k and how cute he was.

The food was nice and the boy in his lap was nicer. He could smell 10k’s scent still clinging too his clothing with every deep inhale. He could almost still taste 10k’s lips even hours after their ‘see you later’ kiss and a glass of whiskey.

The young Fable tasted like cheap cigarettes and something else that Murphy couldn’t identify but he _wanted_ to taste it for himself. He wanted to taste _all_ of 10k, every last inch of him. Murphy wanted to feel 10k’s fingers in his hair again or fisted in his shirt as they kissed again. He wanted to feel 10k’s warmth against his chest and his breath fanning across Murphy’s collar. He wanted that almost domestic bliss he had earlier with 10k falling asleep in his lap while Murphy took a phone call.

Murphy also really wanted that one-on-one, very hands on ‘fighting lesson’ that 10k was talking about. Murphy definitely wanted to pin the younger brawler down, even if he had to fight _dirty_ to do so. And what better way to fight dirty than a couple of kisses? Mayber some wandering hands too. Murphy was pretty sure 10k would be fine with that if they got to spare. 

His fantasies were interrupted the clock in his home office chiming midnight, meaning Murphy got very little work done and he had yet to shower. Murphy sighed deeply, wondering how it had gotten to the point where all he could think about was a pair of hooded blue-green eyes and a shy, pretty smile.

————————————————

“So, um... as much as I appreciate you buying me lunch I—Uh I feel a bit, ya know, a bit bad about not paying for any of it.” 10k blurted out, looking pointedly away from Murphy.

Murphy paused, setting his slice of pizza down while trying to come up with a comment that didn’t sound like he was rubbing in the fact that Murphy had some money to lose and he wasn’t actually spending _that_ much on 10k, and that would also allow Murphy to keep spending money on 10k without the other feeling bad. Murphy had to be straight forward.

“Don’t, I like paying for you.” Murphy stated simply, he had to pretend not to notice the look of confusion that took over 10k’s face and Murphy hoped 10k wouldn’t ask why Murphy liked paying for 10k.

His prayers were answered when just as 10k opened his mouth to talk his phone went off. 10k glanced down at the thing before flipping it over to see who was calling.

“Oh... it’s—um it’s Warren I should probably—“

“Go ahead, it’s fine.” Murphy gave 10k a smile which was returned as 10k stood up to answer the call outside of the office.

Murphy tried not to listen in—which was pretty easier considering 10k seemed to get quieter and more reserved when he was talking on the phone—but he still caught bits and pieces of the conversation. It sounded standard up until 10k dropped his phone.

Murphy felt a spike of fear and he was standing up to check on 10k before he fully registered what happened. Murphy opened his office door to a wide eyed 10k, crouched on the ground and staring at his phone in his hand with a mix of shock and terror etched into his features. 

Murphy watched as 10k quickly finished up the phone call before just staring blankly at the ground. Just as he was about to speak 10k spoke up.

“The Fable... the one pretending to be me... he went missing last night—my neighbor said she heard someone but... she didn’t see who it was and... she’s pregnant and the baby—she didn’t want to go after and check—didn’t see anyone, they were just _gone_. And then they—his head was.. his head was left on—he was decapitated and whoever did it drop off his head at my apartment like two hours later. The police were in my apartment and it was _right_ outside.” 10k looked so scared as his voice broke on the last word. “They are gonna do an in—gonna do an investigation today but I...”

Murphy crouched down beside 10k, tentatively putting his hand on the boy’s shoulder. 10k flinched at first but leaned into the touch. They ended up sitting in the ground after a while with 10k leaning on Murphy’s shoulder with his knees pulled up against his chest.

“I feel like it’s my fault.” 10k whispered after several minutes of silence. “I just—I should have been me.”

“Hey, hey, no.” Murphy said just as quietly, pulling 10k closer. “Whoever the officer is—they, they knew what they were signing up for. It was a Fable so it is possible that we can bring them back.”

10k nodded and accepted the comfort. “I still feel guilty... This wouldn’t have happened if I didn’t... It's my fault.”

Murphy wondered why Warren even called to tell 10k about the update in the case before wondering if something more had happened and she was just trying to keep 10k aware and alert. Murphy also wondered if he could get Doc to talk to 10k about survivors guilt cause what 10k was starting to sounded a lot like he was dealing with a bit of that.

“It’s not your fault—these officers sign up to protect Fables, they know it’s dangerous but they do it cause they want too. They do it to protect every other Fable in the city.” Murphy told 10k, adjusting him so 10k was sitting in his lap for the second time in two days. “Warren wouldn’t have made anyone take up the job, trust me I’m betting this guy volunteered knowing what happened to you.”

“Oh...”

“Yeah, I’ve seen how Warren operates, she either leaves the toughest, most dangerous job open or she assigns Garnett or Vasquez to the case.”

10k nodded against Murphy’s shoulder. Letting out a shakey breath, and for a moment Murphy feared that 10k was going to try to get up, but instead he held onto Murphy tighter.

Murphy’s arms wrapped around 10k to pull him flush to his chest. Murphy could barely feel a faint dampness as 10k pressed his face into the crook of Murphy’s neck. 10k wasn’t crying but Murphy could tell he was close to tears and Murphy didn’t blame him. What he was dealing with was stressful. 

So Murphy held him close as they sat in silence on the floor outside of his office for several long minutes until 10k pulled away. He was a little flushed but it was understandable.

“You okay?” Murphy cupped 10k’s jaw, rubbing his thumb just under his cheekbone.

“... yeah... little spooked but ‘m fine...” 10k’s voice cracked just a bit but Murphy choose to ignore it as it seemed 10k didn’t want to talk about it anymore. “Warren said that... when it’s convenient I need to go over there to... do something.”

“Want me to walk you over there?”

“Yeah... I’d like that if it’s not a bother.” 10k mumbled, slowly getting off of Murphy’s lap to stand on slightly shaky legs.

”It’s not a bother at all.” Murphy assured him then started to get up after him, wincing just a bit at the weird angle his knee was at. Sitting on the floor was a big hassle but it was worth it to be with 10k and to help him. That didn't stop Murphy from complaining just a bit to lighten the mood though. “I am getting too old to be on the floor.”

“You aren’t that old. I mean unless you lied about being thirty-five,” 10k teased, trying to distract himself as Murphy lead him downstairs.

“Hey, just cause I’m not sixty doesn’t mean I’m all young and spry like you are, you’re only twenty and there’s a big difference in the joint department.” Murphy said, sliding his arm around 10k’s waist before kissing the young man's cheek.

10k laughed and shook his head, “Does that mean you and I shouldn’t spare? Wouldn’t want you to throw out your hip.” 

It took Murphy a minute for him to understand what 10k meant but when he did he grinned. “Nah, I think I’ll be good tumbling around with you, got a few tricks up my sleeves.”

“Oh? Like what?”

“Well, for one, when you see me shirtless you’ll be very distracted and I’ll be _very_ capable of pinning you down.” Murphy stated like it was very obvious.

“Ya know, I’ll be shirtless too, and I’ll be very handsy, sure you won’t be the one getting pinned down?” 

Murphy chuckled as they entered the lobby, “If you get too handsy we might not be sparing.”

”I think I’d be fine with doing something’s other than sparing with you.” 10k gave Murphy a small smile and Murphy was happy to see his mood changing for the better, even if it was only until they got to the Sheriff’s office.

Murphy noticed that Red wasn’t at her desk—even though she said she would probably be sorting emails till her girlfriend got off. But Murphy shrugged it off—that girl could be anywhere really—and walked 10k to the front doors.

As soon as his fingers wrapped around the door handle, though, pain spiked through Murphy’s arm all the way up his body and Murphy knew something was wrong. All he could hear 10k shouting before his world suddenly went black.

————————————————

When Murphy woke up he was laying in a forest. Naked. Covered in fur. Gods this was just like college with Woodsman.

Murphy’s body ached as he struggled to get onto all fours. He didn’t know where he was, one minute he was walking 10k to Warren’s office and the next he was completely Unglamoured and laying in the middle of a forest he didn’t recognize.

Murphy looked around at his surroundings, noting that the forest was completely silent and it was the middle of the day, on his left were his clothes—all of which were dirty and ripped—and to his right was...

 _”10k?”_ Murphy asked them scowled as all that came out was a goddamn bark of all things. That was weird, he could talk no matter which form he was in. 

10k looked over at him—he looked like how he did after a cage fight, dark gray shadows across his face and deep eyes, except instead of his normal clothing he was wearing a ruined army green cloak that had tattered edged stained with red clay. Murphy couldn’t see what else he was wearing but judging by the clay stained wraps on his hands—a bright contrast to the inky black that disappeared into the cloak—it must be in the same condition. Murphy found he looked familiar, but Murphy couldn’t place a finger—or rather a paw—on why 10k’s attire tugged at his memories until he remembered that they were in the woods that Murphy used to own. The same woods that Murphy killed countless people in and a young girl dressed very similarly to how 10k was dressed right now.

10k was awake and watching Murphy. He beckoned Murphy closer with an inhuman hand and Murphy obliged without thinking. His fur stood on edge as he approached, Murphy wanted to ask 10k what was going on, where they were, and so many other thing but he found he couldn't do much else but bark and growl. Murphy still couldn't hear anything but his own heart pounding in his chest and now the shallow breaths falling from 10k's lips—bruised lips Murphy noted, his nose was also bleeding but 10k didn't seem to notice. 10k's lips pulled back to show off blood stained teeth in a depressingly gorgeous smile that made Murphy freeze.

10k cast his gaze away from him and into then forest as he ran clawed hands across Murphy’s massive skull. Murphy noticed how much smaller the other was in comparison to him, or to The Big Bad Wolf at least. He hadn't been around another Fable—human or otherwise—in this form in a long time. Murphy was always quite large, yes, but The Big Bad Wolf was bigger than life it seemed, just about nine or ten feet tall give or take a few inches—or feet back in the day. His head was bigger that 10k’s torso and he had a tail about as long as 10k’s entire body. Now instead of a few inches and some bulk being the difference between the two of them it was like comparing a puppy to a monster. Murphy had forgotten how giant he truly was.

But people didn’t call him The _Big_ Bad Wolf for nothing Murphy supposed.

10k continued to pet him silently, ignoring Murphy's growls in favor of reaching to scratch his ears with a grime look in his eyes he looked back into Murphy's before speaking. 

_”My, my, what big ears you have, my love. You must have wonderful hearing though I wonder.”_

Murphy let out a bark in surprise, that didn’t sound like 10k talking—his voice was distorted and far away even though he was _right_ there. He sounded lost and scared too and even though he was smiling he had wide eyes that were searching Murphy’s, asking a question that Murphy didn't understand. Murphy didn’t like how frightened he looked and he felt the need to help 10k stop being scared.

Then he picked up on crows starting to scream and someone one walking in the forest around them, edging closer. But he couldn’t move to look, his eyes were glued on 10k as he continued to recite words from Murphy's story.

 _”My, my, what big eyes you have, my love.”_ 10k whisper as he kissed the space between Murphy’s eyes. _”All the better to see danger with I would say.”_

Murphy heard the foot steps approaching closer and it of the corner of his eye he saw dark shadows getting closing in on them. The forest around them was closing in and his chest tightened. But his feet—paws?—were glued to the ground. A deep growl rumbled through his chest but 10k didn’t seem to notice anything awry. Or he chose not to look more accurately because Murphy noticed 10k pause and bite his lip while taking in a long shuddering breath before he keep talking.

 _”My, my, what a big mouth you have, my savior.”_ 10k croaked out, his voice breaking as fresh tears cut through the clay on his cheeks while his now trembling hand trailed over Murphy’s muzzle, _”All the better to huff and puff and protect me, right? To gobble up anyone who would hurt me? So you can to eat them whole?”_

Murphy didn’t understand what 10k was talking about but he nodded—or maybe the Wolf nodded, Murphy couldn’t tell. But either way he was going to protect him, nothing would hurt 10k so long as he was around. 10k smiled and continued to stoke his fur, he leaned down to whisper against his ear.

_”Then save me before I die tonight.”_

————————————————

Murphy woke up—actually woke up this time—with a start. At first he was confused to what woke him until he heard a scream—

_10k._

10k was screaming bloody murder and Murphy wasn’t there to save him—he was going to _die_.

Murphy struggled against metal cuffs that keep him sitting down against a wall, snarling and thrashing about when they wouldn’t give out immediately. What the hell happened to them? 

Murphy could feel that scream tip off the Wolf inside of him when he recognized it was 10k, he could feel the Wolf clawing his way out of Murphy’s chest, up his throat, growling the entire way out. He could feel the Wolf taking over his entire being when he heard another scream from 10k.

Murphy tried to keep himself under a little control while he broke the first binding off. The metal creaking and snapping was satisfying but to the Wolf, who was _craving_ blood, it wasn’t enough. Not when he could smell blood hanging in the air and not when he could still hear 10k screaming for help, for a saving grace, for _Murphy_. 

Instead of wasting anymore time with the bindings the Wolf decided to rip the chain from the wall, bearing it’s teeth when the cuff around his hand—his claws snapped before barreling towards the only door he could see.

If Murphy had the presence of mind he would have stopped the Wolf. He knew the only way it would end was with a massacre. But after hearing another scream and a gunshot to accompany it he didn’t care. He was going to let the Wolf tear someone apart and he was going to enjoy it. 

_**Whoever it was, they were going to learn there’s a reason people still fear The Big Bad Wolf.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there are no cameos in this one and this chapter is really short but lemme say, I really liked how this chapter turned out, it's not my favorite and it gets a little cliche but I like a little cliche. 
> 
> It’s got a lot of allusions to the game. I did replay a few of the fights in TWAU to get myself in the zone ~~I replayed the entire game again actually cause yea why not~~ and I’m really pumped rn
> 
>  
> 
> Also sorry for slow updates, but!!! I finally got my laptop back and it’s almot working normally so I’m able to properly edit, and replay the game, but I’m sure there will still be some mistakes and I’m sorry about that :// 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways!! Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter!!! Hope y’all enjoyed!!


	10. Am I Afriad Of The Big Bad Wolf?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10k was scared and alone while trying to run for his life. While he used to believe he would die young he didn’t think, he didn’t _want_ to die at the hands of a complete madman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ## Warnings!!!!
> 
> Graphic depictions of gore
> 
> Like seriously even though I toned it down a lot in editing it is still pretty graphic
> 
> Depictions of vomit
> 
> Death
> 
> 10k may seem a like uncharacteristically uncombative but I figured that fear makes you act different so...

# Am I Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf?

## 10k Pov

10k panted heavily as he weaved his way through a maze of halls before stumbling into an open ballroom with corridors branching out from it. Making a quick choice he bolted down the second one in hopes of finding an escape or place to hide. He had just gotten away from... his captor? His exboss? The ‘collector of fine Fables’? A complete _fucking **psychopath**_?

The last one was favored by 10k, considering the man _kidnapped him_! 10k didn’t know if Murphy had been left behind but he hoped the man was safe—if he wasn’t 10k didn’t know how he’d deal with that guilt.

10k looked down an open hallway, groaning at the fact all the doors were already opened so if he barricaded one it would be obvious where he was hiding. But he _had_ to hide somewhere, he couldn’t keep running. He was just lucky the man missed with him with that fucking cane thing.

Well mostly missed him, 10k’s arm hurt something awful and he may have broken something or at least fractured it a little. He was just lucky he wasn’t hit with the sharp edge of the tip, all he had was a large bruise instead of a blood leaking gash.

10k hissed softly as he held his arm close while bolting down the empty hallway, being careful to make sure he kept his footsteps light. There were a lot of doors, 10k ended up choosing a door that was towards the end of the hallway but close to the middle, figuring that his capture would check the first few rooms, maybe the middle rooms, and definitely the last rooms but it wouldn’t be time efficient to check all the rooms. Well 10k hoped that the man would think of it that way. Maybe 10k was just thinking of what is pa would tell him to do.

10k glanced around the room, hoping to find a hiding place. Thankfully there was a desk for him to hide behind. There was also a closet but that felt too obvious and he’d be trapped so instead 10k hide behind the desk, holding his breath as he heard footsteps echoing down the old concrete hallway. 

“Come out! I’ve set up an arena just like the last one! But everyone is just so ungrateful and I’ve already had to punish so many of you!” A voice called out down the hallway. “Hey! How about we make a deal? You come out and cooperate and I’ll let your little lover free! He can walk out of this alive and maybe I’ll let you go one day too! I mean if your a good boy at least!”

10k felt his heart drop. Murphy was here. He almost shouted out to say that he’d go along with whatever his captor was planning but at the same time he didn’t know if he was telling the truth.

It was his fault that Murphy was dragged into this mess and for all 10k knew he was hurt or even dead. 10k had to blink back tears at the thought, guilt and fear twisting in his chest, squeezing his heart in an icy fist.

But 10k didn’t have time to dwell on that as the footsteps of his captor entering the room he was in. He clutched his injured arm impossibly close as he cursed the fact he didn’t search for a weapon of some sort in his haste to hide. Not that anything but a bullet to the head would be effective against this guy. 

10k winced and shrunk down further into the desk as he heard the closet door being ripped open. He was a little surprised that the man couldn’t hear his heart threatening to pound its way out of his ribcage. 

It was only when 10k heard the man mutter _”He’s not here.”_ before leaving the room and slamming the door behind him did 10k release a breathe he didn’t know he was holding. Still he waited until he heard the man go into several more rooms to repeat the process before leaving the hallway entirely before crawling out from under the desk. 

Cautiously 10k looked around, letting out a silent sigh when he found he was truly alone. He needed to find a way out, maybe he could find a way to save Murphy too. Once he stood up 10k glanced down at his arm, frowning at how the injury just turned a deeper purple. He’d deal with it latter. Now he needed to focus on the task at hand.

Slowly 10k walked around the room, checking in the random filing cabinets for anything of use. He almost cried out in relief when he found a screwdriver—it wasn’t much but maybe it’d help him. Maybe he could fix those loose screws that psychopath clearly had.

10k looked around a bit more, hoping he’d maybe find something for his arm before giving up and going to check the door. He pressed his ear against the dark wood and listened for anything on the other side. When he heard nothing 10k slowly opened the door, peaking out.

_Empty._

10k opened the door as quietly as possible, careful to make sure he didn’t close it all the way once he was out. Keeping himself alert—10k was silently grateful that his Glamour was wearing off, he had _much_ better hearing the more he looked like himself, better everything really—he quietly padded down the hallway the way he came. 

10k only then realized he no longer had his shoes on, nor was he wearing the clothing he was wearing before his capture. Instead he was wearing something that looked a lot like his usual fighting shorts and a few bandages sloppily down around his left wrist only. 10k shook his head, deciding he’d deal with those thoughts later, keeping a slow pace down the hallway. 

With his senses on high alert, 10k peered back into the ballroom. Now that he wasn’t running for his life he could take in the state of the place. For one he didn’t recognize where he was so he wasn’t at the old fighting ring, and for two this place looked _abysmal_.

It stunk of wood rot and mold, damp air made 10k’s hair stick to his forehead. With a deep inhale through his nose, 10k figured they were underground somewhere. Moss grew in thick chunks on the in the broken sections of the ballroom floor and vines tittered their way off of the balconies over each of the hallway entrances.

With straining ears 10k listened for any sign of his captor being near by. When not even the sound of breathing could be heard he started to walk into the open room, sticking to the wall to leave himself less open. He paused every few steps to listen for anything, glancing behind him and up at the balconies. 

10k winced at every single step he made, wondering about how his chances of survival with every creak of wood and squelch of moss beneath his bare feet got slimmer. 

His heart pounded and with shaking hands 10k peaked into a partially opened door. To his relief it was an empty stairway. To his dismay it lead down and he couldn’t see any light coming from the bottom, not that it really mattered as his night vision was pretty decent. 

10k debated on going down—he was pretty sure he was already below ground and he wanted to get _out_ and going down might mean traveling deeper into this hellhole—but loud shouting from another hallway across the ballroom made the decision for him. Silently he inched the door open just wide enough for him to slip in and reclosed the door behind him, leaving only a crack that he could peak through.

Sucking in a breath through clenched teeth, 10k watched as a cloaked figure emerged from a door in the opposite corner of the room. He sucked a breath in as he strode through the ballroom, muttering and cursing the entire time. Suddenly the man whirled around—while 10k couldn’t tell what he was looking at cause of that goddamn plague mask he still ducked behind the door, biting his lip till he tasted blood.

Footsteps made their way towards him. 10k backed down a step, nearly slipping on the stone, when suddenly a howl broke through the air. He felt like his heart was climbing up his throat when a another howl sounded out. 

“Gotta knock that guy out again?!” Was heard through the door and the footsteps retreated in a haste.

10k waited a long moment before peaking through the cracked doorway again, seeing the ballroom to be empty. Taking the chance 10k turned his back to the door and made his way down the slick stone steps. The damp air just got cooler and 10k felt unease wash over his entire being. It was a bad idea but 10k felt like he had no other choice but to press on. 

The stairway was short, only a couple hundred steps around a curved wall before he was faced with another door. After taking a deep breath, 10k pressed his ear to the door, listening for any movement on the other side. 

When he heard nothing he slowly pressed the door handle. To 10k’s relief it wasn’t locked and the door opened without much of a creak. 

The room beyond the door was dark—the only light came from the bottoms of each boxes, full and barely enough to see by but 10k decided against searching for a better light. It could easily give him away.

Easing his way into the room, 10k noted the smell of decay and blood that saturated the air. With caution 10k pressed onwards and half jogged to the other side of the room. With the hairs on the back of his neck standing up he glanced around and nearly fell over when he caught sight of what those boxes really were.

What he thought was just metal crates actually were display cases with a glass front that were filled with some green fluid.

Display cases that were filled with green fluid and holding Fables.

10k froze, every thought he had came to a complete halt and all he could to was stare in horror. He couldn’t even breathe he felt so scared. His chest felt so tight and his vision blurred as he took in the sight before him.

Each Fable was naked except for wrappings around their waist to mid-thighs and they all had stitches across the exposed skin. Some of them were bruises and banged up. All of them had masks around their lower faces.

“FOUND YOU!” A voice shouted as the insides of each case lit up suddenly, light green from the liquid.

10k spun around on his heels but it was too late. A loud cry was torn from his throat when metal met flesh. That goddamn cane tip caught on his back, just behind his right shoulder, and was jerked forward with a sickening crunch it ripped open 10k’s collar bone.

10k’s scream was inhume, reverberating through the room. 

He stumbled forward just as the man lurched forward to grab him, falling to the ground as 10k’s body tripped him up. Using the opportunity 10k bolted ahead only to bite back another scream as he crumbled to the ground.

10k couldn’t hold back the panicked and pained shriek when he felt the man’s cane wedge itself into his already gaping wound.

#### Crunch!

Another scream as a boot rammed its way between his shoulder blades and the cane was ripped out from where it was burrowed in his back.

#### Sklick!

He could feel warm blood raining down on his back as his mouth opened in a silent scream of agony. Several times a boot stomped down on his back, his ribs giving out after the third or forth blow but 10k wouldn't have noticed it over the pain of his shoulder if it hadn't been for the loud **crunch** noise. 

Frantically 10k’s eyes searched the floor for something, _anything_ , that could help him, _save_ him. His eyes caught metal glinting in the low light just inches from his face.

 _The screwdriver!_

10k’s fingers wrapped around the plastic handler and his body twisted. With pain searing through his veins and his vision blurring 10k blindly stabbed the crude weapon at his assailant. 

It hurt like hell and he had poor aim with his left hand but he managed to drive it into the man’s calf. The metal broke from its handle and the man fell to the floor like a sack of bricks, hollowing like a wounded dog.

Scrambling away as quickly as he could, 10k let out a loud whimper as he struggled to pull himself up and off the floor. 

The jagged pieces of broken bone rubbed against each other in his collar and 10k swore he could hear them scraping together even over the loud ringing his ears. As he held his shoulder the best he could, he felt strands of frayed muscle under his fingers and slick flesh that was barely hanging on to his body. He could feel his ribs moving within his chest cavity with each movement he made.

Blood spilled over his chest and back like a warm shower after a fight.

Bile rose in his throat. 

10k couldn’t make it two yards before he collapsed to his knees. Right arm around his stomach as he curled over himself with his left palm braced on the cold metal floor.

Vomit and blood spattered the floor as he gagged and heaved. His chest throbbed in time with his retches. 10k could taste bitter acid and a familiar copper tang staining his tongue. Staining his memory, engraving his horror in his mind until his last moments alive which may be sooner than he feared.

Suddenly 10k flat on his stomach, a boot came down on his injured shoulder. His face bashed into the puddle of his own sick and it _burned_ him as it got into his open wound.

10k tried to scream but nothing but a strangled shout came out as he choked on his own puke. His eyes rolled back and 10k was sure he was going to die.

Gloved hands suddenly grabbed him, effortlessly picking him up by his throat before slamming him into a near by case. A fist connected with his body, just below his ribcage.

More vomit spilled over his lips, dripping over his chin before landing on the floor in steady drops on the metal floor.

_Splat, splat, splat._

Coughing and sputtering 10k could breathe again, barely. 

He only had time for one deep breath before another fist connected with his cheek.

#### Crack!

Fresh waves of pain were drowning him, filling his lungs with agony. Or maybe the blood was filling his lungs. Either way he wasn't going to survive long. His eyes rolled back as that cane was driven into his left knee. 10k didn’t notice his tears until he tasted them as he howled in pure agony. 

The man let him go. Letting 10k crumpled to the ground like he was a marionette doll and his strings were just cut.

Sobs wrecked his body and he weakly tried to stand up before curling in on himself once more, coughing loudly as his arms wrapped around his torso in a feeble attempt to protect himself. Snot, tears, blood, and vomit mixed together in a puddle under his face on the floor but he couldn’t find the strength to move away. 

10k was weak.

He wasn’t fast enough to fight back.

He wasn’t strong enough.

He wasn’t _enough_.

_He didn’t want to die. Not like this. He was so scared._

“—know I thought you’d put up more of a fight.” A voice said above 10k’s broken form.

Weakly he lifted his face up, vision blurred by tears but 10k could still make out the man in front of him.

He could also make out the revolver pointed at his face.

“I was hoping for more. But you just seem to lack the fire you normally have.” The man gripped 10k by the hair, pulling him up to a kneel. “None of the others fought back either. All of them ran but you fought back the least.”

10k just watched him, blinking stupidly at the man’s incessant ramblings. His head lulled backwards and he dully wondered how he hadn’t passed out from blood loss yet. But with how lightheaded he was unconsciousness wasn’t too far away.

With hazy eyes 10k watched him load the gun, slipping bullets—silver bullets, if 10k wasn’t so scared he would laugh at the obscurity, he wasn’t a werewolf—into the chambers. He could only hold six bullets in the chambers but maybe he would only need one.

“Get up.” The man commanded, stepping back.

“Hah?”

The gun was aimed down and 10k didn’t have time to react before he was wailing out as the man shot him in the leg—right into his already wounded knee. 

“GET UP! I won’t ask again!”

10k nodded, shaking as he struggled to stand. The case behind him was used for support but his palm was slick with the most disgusting cocktail of bodily fluids that came out of him. 

Gasping for air, 10k leaned back. He felt sick again. He didn’t know if he could move anymore.

The man opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off by a booming howl coming from the floor below them.

“Not then that again—come on!” The man just snarled, grabbing 10k’s wounded shoulder to drag him off, fingers digging into the open muscle and scrapping the exposed bone.

Before they could even get halfway across the room another howl pierced the air and suddenly 10k was on his back, sliding across the floor as someone—maybe himself—shrieked in pain.

10k ended up blacking out from the pain and the next thing he knew he was on his side in between two cases that were both leaking with something smelling of formaldehyde and decaying flesh. He couldn’t move and he could barely open his eyes enough to see what was barely twenty feet in front of him.

To see a looming figure with large claws ripping into his captor. Black fur that coated the body reflected in the pale light.

Standing on two legs the creature—10k was sure it was Murphy, it had to be, who else could it be? Or would it be the Big Bad Wolf instead? It didn't matter, not really—slung the other man across the room. Large claws shoved one of the cases over as the Wolf prowled towards its victim. The Wolf seemed to get bigger, towering over the cases to stand completely straight to howl once before dropping down on all fours.

Their captor was barely visible to 10k between the cases, but he could see him trashing on the floor. He could hear him shouting out as the bigger Fable stalked towards him. The Wolf no longer looked even vaguely human, in the few seconds it took to cross the room he had fully changed. 

The man took two shots and 10k could see the Wolf stumble backwards before rushing forwards. Three more shots rang out and 10k tried to figure out how many bullets were left but the Wolf was faster that their captor.

It swiftly dove down, snapping its giant jaws. 10k watched in terror and awe as the giant beast bite down on the man’s shoulder, an enormous paw pinned his torso down and a resounding _**crunch**_ echoed through the room.

The Wolf continued to tear into the man's shoulder before freezing as he heard 10k let out a small cough. The Wolf slowly pulled away from the body, 10k could see a gaping hole were the arm used to be attached and the rest of the man’s arm fall to the ground.

10k should be scared.

He should be begging for his life—a few minutes ago he was terrified he was going to _die_ but now he felt strangely calm. 

He felt almost at peace.

As if no matter what happened next, whether it be that the Wolf’s gaping maw would close around his throat or that he would die of blood loss or whatever, he would be fine.

Slowly, 10k reaches up, fingers curled around air before dropping when his arm felt too heavy to hold up anymore, still he watched with lidded eyes as the massive beast stalked towards him. He could see clouds of fog coming from its jaws, puffing out in time with the heavy steps. Claws clicked against the floor in an oddly comforting way.

It was getting harder for 10k to keep his eyes open and his chest rattled with slow, shallow breaths as a small smile spread across his face.

The Wolf still had Murphy’s blue eyes, albeit they had a haunting glow, and 10k realized that he could never feel scared of Murphy. Even if the Wolf was barely the man he had been slowing falling in love with, he still felt safe staring into those brilliant eyes.

10k’s vision was fading fast, it was becoming harder to breath through the blood clogging his lungs and spilling over his lips. And it was becoming even harder to stay awake, but 10k felt happy to have those eyes be the last thing he saw.

Then his own eyes fell shut and the last thing 10k felt were fangs pressing against his bare shoulder and warm, damp breath puffing across the exposed muscle, before he couldn’t feel anything anymore.

**10k wasn’t that afraid of The Big Bad Wolf after all. Not when he was in love with it at least.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, so, sorry this took so long to get out, I was planning on finishing this chapter last week but I mean, my ADHD meds haven’t been refilled so I’m just suffering w/out them.
> 
> Also if y’all can’t tell, I write a lot of horror/design a lot of gore games and art so that kinda leaked in this chapter so this chapter is a little different from the other chapters but I felt it fit but I’m sorry if that was too much. Like this chapter ended up a lot shorter than I wanted because I decided to edit out a like 3,000 word torture scene that just got too messy.... I might use it for another fix tho.  
>  
> 
> ~~Only thing I’m not sorry for is the cliff hanger~~
> 
>  
> 
> Uh, anyways, thanks for reading? Stay tuned to see if 10k lives or dies!!!


	11. Guilty Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy hated himself, he was a monster with a lust for blood and time couldn’t change that. He couldn’t deny it, not when he had blood on his hands and he could have hurt the one he cared about most...
> 
> But maybe, just maybe, everything could still be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings
> 
> Guilt
> 
> Hospitals
> 
> Mentions of past murder
> 
> 10k isn't the only one w/ self depreciating thoughts so here's Murphy's guilt
> 
> Shit gets deep quick I guess
> 
> Also!! The Court's Court is kinda just a hierarchy of Fables that deal w/ Fable laws and punishments

# Guilty Minds

## Murphy Pov

Murphy sat beside a white hospital bed, holding an all too pale, too cold, bruised hand full of tiny tones connecting him to a few machines made to pump him full of health potions, pain potions, Glamour, and blood to replace all that he had lost just hours ago. His other arm bandaged up tightly, braced in a way that he couldn’t move it if he woke up.

Warren had just given him the update on the other Fables conditions—they were mostly fine despite being kept in a formaldehyde and sleep potion stasis. Each of them were slowly waking up and closely monitored for symptoms of shock.

Before she left, Warren looked at him and told him to get some rest. To try and take the pressure on his wounded body.

But how could he after what happened to 10k?

He felt too guilty.

Doc said 10k was lucky Murphy went berserk when he did, any later and that bastard— _'The Collector'_ or whatever the hell he called himself—could have done more damage to him. Could have killed him.

Murphy didn’t think 10k was lucky though. He could have just as easily been killed by the Wolf—by _him_ , it wasn't like he didn't know what he was doing while he .

And even through Murphy had killed before—several times, more times than he could count actually—but this affected him so much more than any of those other kills. Maybe it was because, unlike the others, Murphy _cared_ about 10k. 

But it didn’t matter that he felt guilty though, what mattered was that Murphy was a monster plain and simple. 

All the stories that he tried to distance himself from, the ones about eating little kids or entire towns or the ones about destroying houses for tasty pig snacks, those kept coming back to haunt him. To tell him that he could never change.

He didn’t deserve to change. He didn’t deserve retribution for all his crimes.

He deserved to be locked up tight and to be executed for what he did. 

Murphy deserved to die just for what he _could’ve_ done to 10k. Even though 10k looked at him with a smile in his last conscious moments he knew the younger would see him as nothing short of a deranged, cruel, monster with a thrust for blood and death the moment he woke up.

And he wouldn’t blame 10k if he told Murphy he never wanted to see him again. That what they had before was over. 

Until then Murphy just settled on holding 10k’s hand until the inevitable disgust and horror the other would feel upon waking up next to him. It was selfish but he was a selfish person, only thinking about what he wanted until another person told him to stop. He was awful, he had always been awful, he just wished he could permanently change that about himself.

Murphy let out a low sigh, barely holding back a sob before brushing his lips against 10k’s pale knuckles. He was so cold and unresponsive it killed him.

“‘M sorry, I’m so sorry,” He whispered, closing his eyes. 

“Mmm? What fer?” A horse voice asked, making Murphy’s eyes snap open and his head snap up. 10k was watching him with hazy eyes and a dopey little smile on his chapped and bruised lips.

“How long have you been awake?!” Murphy almost shouted, nearly falling out of his seat. 10k wasn’t supposed to wake up for another twelve or so hours.

“‘Mm pretty sure I ask’d yew a question ‘irst.” 10k pouted, his accent coming out thicker as he slurred his words, Murphy would think it was cute if it weren’t for the current situation, but he continued talking before Murphy could speak. “‘Aven’t been ‘wake too long though...”

10k slowly pushed himself up with his uninjured hand and scowled at the tubes holding him back but he wisely didn’t try to untangle them.

He did however make a reach for Murphy who was still sitting there, frozen in his seat. Slowly 10k trailed his fingers across Murphy’s cheek, his thumb swiping under his eye.

“Yew’ve been cryin’...” 10k mummered, his eyes were soft and nonjudgmental but there was an edge of concern to his voice that almost made Murphy laugh. “Ya okay?”

“I should be asking you that.” Murphy laughed at the obscurity of the situation. “You nearly _died_ 10k.” 

“So did you...” He sounded tired, but more alert and a little scared. Murphy felt a little bad for him, he should be resting.

“ _You_ nearly got your arm torn off, I didn’t!” Murphy insisted, “I just got shot! As the Wolf—you weren’t—“

Murphy choked up, his mind immediately went to a dark place where 10k wasn’t a Fable—to the place where 10k got killed before Murphy got to him. 

Somehow that hurt more than reality. All those stupid 'what if's buzzing around in his head.

“‘Ve had worse, Murphy.” 10k whispered, dropping his hand across his stomach with a small sigh. “Lot worse... be fine in couple days.”

“You’re on bed rest for a week!”

“Nah.”

Murphy was going to scream—or cry or both—here he was _panicking_ over 10k’s health and 10k didn’t give a flying fuck! Maybe he should call Doc cause he might have a head injury too.

10k snorted, watching Murphy with hazy eyes. “Ya know, yer kinda cute when yer freakin’ out.”

“ _You almost died._ ” Murphy's voice was shrill as he was trying very hard not to scream but it was hard when 10k obviously didn’t care about the severity of damage that was caused to him.

“Mmhmm... how are t’e others?”

“...What? Oh! They’re going to be fine, now you on the other—“

“What about that psycho?” 10k interrupted.

“His name is ‘The Collector’ and he’s alive—only until Warren gets his confession and the Court to agree on a punishment.”

10k hummed softly, “Bad that I hope he dies? Why did he—do you know why he did that?”

“Nah, it’s not bad. Warren hasn’t said—he’s mostly just blathering about nonsense.” Murphy stopped trying to get 10k to talk, it wasn't working obviously.

“Fucker.” 10k said under his breath. Murphy watched as he laid back down, his eyes slipping back shut. “Are ya gonna stay here?”

Murphy wanted to talk more, he wanted to scold 10k for acting like a little shit and ignoring the situation, but he wanted 10k to be better. He’d let him sleep and maybe get some rest himself—only for a little while though then he’d keep watch over 10k.

"Yeah, I'll stay here."

————————————————

Murphy started to stir when he heard voices talking around him, slowly he blinked his eyes open. His neck ached from how he was sleeping in that stupid, uncomfortable chair and his chest felt awfully tight but he ignored it in favor of figuring out what the hell was going on.

He quickly figured out that 10k was awake and holding his hand tightly while talking to a doctor—not Doc, this guy seemed a bit older, rounder, and a lot less... _eccentric_. 10k glanced at him for a moment before finishing up the conversation while Murphy woke himself up fully.

“—alright, now if you are still in pain in ten minutes press the button and someone will be in to administer another shot.” The Santa looking doctor told 10k.

“Alright, thanks Doctor,” 10k said, sounding a bit strained but still polite, he wasn’t slurring his words anymore meaning he’d probably been awake for awhile. Before Murphy could ask what they were talking about the doctor smiled and excused himself to leave the two of them alone.

“How long was I out?” Murphy asked as soon as the door was shut, a bit worried about the answer he’d get.

“Huh? Oh, I dunno... I only woke up ‘bout ‘n hour ‘r so ‘go... Cassandra w’s ‘ere when I woke up, might wanna ask ‘er when she comes back.” 

Murphy almost laughed hearing 10k actually talk, his voice kept faltering and changing accents as he spoke like he couldn’t quite decide how he should speak. It was as cute as it was concerning. He told himself that it was probably the meds affecting him but he was still scared it could somehow be something worse that happened to him.

But still, 10k said he was asleep so that was good. Also Cassandra was there so he wasn’t alone but that meant Murphy slept through not only Doctor jolly looking grandpa being in the room but Cassandra as well and who knows who’s else wandered in and out. Murphy started to panic at the thought. What if they didn’t have the Collector on lockdown as he got out? What if someone else went after 10k? What if—

“Murphy?” 10k cut through his thoughts making the older blink up at him.

“Ye-yeah? What’s wrong—“

“Nothing is wrong, but you I think you need to calm down yer gettin’ fuzzy,” 10k said, gently squeezing his hand and Murphy noted the small amount of fur starting to grow on his knuckles from stress. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Murphy muttered, squeezing 10k’s hand back which earned him a small smile. “So, where’d Cassandra go anyways?”

“Lunch, she ‘as hungry an’ I figured you’d be hungry when ya woke up so she gonna grab a burger ‘r somethin’.”

“What about you? Not hungry?” Murphy asked.

“Nah—little sick. Doctor... uh, the Doctor said ‘at’s normal though. Cassie might get me some’in cause she does ‘at some’imes.” 10k let out a long sigh and smiled. “She’s real nice, al’ays have been.”

Murphy smiled softly, shifting so he was sitting facing 10k completely. “Yeah? She is?” 

“Mmhm, met ‘er when I first started fighting... she ‘as worried ‘bout you, ya know? She likes you, says your good fer me. Think she’s right ‘bout that.”

He choked up when 10k said that, part of him wanted to believe that he was telling the truth but he _couldn’t_. Murphy wasn’t good in any form of the word but he was selfish and desperate for 10k to like him just a little bit longer—until he remembered what happened or until he wasn’t so loopy and he realized what a monster the Big Bad Wolf was at least.

“Want to watch something?” Murphy changed the subject, not looking at 10k anymore. “They have a TV in here don’t they? Ah it’s right there.”

He was standing up before 10k could answer, missing the hurt look that flashed across the younger’s face.

“Uh... yea, sure.”

Murphy ended up putting on some nature documentary that almost lulled him back to sleep until Cassandra came in with a two take out containers.

She walked to 10k’s other side, setting the containers down on his stomach and telling him to scoot over before sitting beside him on the bed. 

“Here, I got you a burger and fries.” Cassandra said, handing Murphy one of the white styrofoam boxes.

“You didn’t have to—“

“Don’t, I wanted to. Think of it as a thank you for keeping this dumbass from dying.” Cassandra cut him off and pinched 10k’s shoulder. 

“Hey!” 10k shouted, giving her and opened mouth look of betrayal. 

“Shut it, I’m at my wits end with you. Also I met with Warren, she said someone from The Court’s Court will be here in a few hours to get your story.”

“Hope ‘m still not drugged ‘en.”

Murphy let himself tune the two of them out as he opened the box, sure enough it was a burger from the parlor down the street. He didn’t realize how hungry he was till he smelled it and he affectively was distracted as he all but wolfed down the meal like it was his last.

Once he finished he noticed that Cassandra and 10k were no longer talking but instead 10k had dozed off on her shoulder. Murphy would always wonder how 10k managed to look so innocent and harmless as he slept, even now his heart ached with the thought that he’d never see that side of 10k again—or worse never see 10k again period. Glancing up he noticed Cassandra staring at him with an unreadable look on her face, they both quickly looked away after making brief eye contact.

“How was the burger?” Cassandra asked after a moment of silence between them.

“Good, you got it from the place by that fresh market place didn’t you?” 

“Yeah.”

More silence. Heavy silence. _Stifling silence._

_Speak dammit!_

“He was really worried about you, you know?” Cassandra said after another moment.

“He shouldn’t. I’m a big boy, I can take care of myself,” Murphy said after a moment of thought, “He should focus on himself and getting better.”

Cassandra let out a little laugh, shaking her head. “That’s not gonna happen, he was freaking out while you were asleep—the Doctor had to sedate him to keep him from having a panic attack...”

“What?! When?!”

“Shh! Don’t wake him up, he’s not a heavy sleeper.”

“You sound very not bother by this entire thing,” Murphy was back to being pissed and tired, he felt like he was the only one taking this seriously.

Cassandra shrugged, glancing over at him for a second. “He’s had worse. How are you doing anyways? Doc said they pulled five bullets out of you.”

“I’m fine. What do you mean by ‘had worse’ anyways? He said that earlier.” 

“He might have to tell you the full story himself, but I’m sure he’d tell you if you asked.” Cassandra just shrugged again.

Murphy just grumbled at that, why’d they have to be so goddamn cryptic anyways?

————————————————

Someone from The Court’s Court did show up about an hour later. He was just a little younger than Murphy’s and even from across the room he could see the tell tale piercing blue eyes of a healing Sprite.

10k was awake fully by that point and all the potions were flushed out of his system to make sure he was sober enough to give a full recount of what happened to him. 

“Alright, thank you, sir. We’ll be setting a date shorty and we will contact you through Sheriff Warren,” The Fable interviewing 10k said, he looked and acted friendly enough but part of Murphy wanted to put himself in between the two of them to protect the 10k, or to prevent the younger, attractive Fable from being too close, but he wasn’t going to admit to the more possessive of the two options.

It was only when the Fable left did 10k ask about when he could go—or at least get out of bed.

“Dr. Mei said you’d be able to either go home tonight or stay in the safe houses if you would rather.” Cassandra told him, “So you can stay at the bar if you’d like? And I can check up on you?”

“Cassie, no, you know I can’t sleep while it’s open _and_ I don’t want you having to dot on me every twenty minutes.” 

Murphy had a feeling there was a story there but he wanted to know _why_ 10k couldn’t stay any longer—sure he was healed up for the most part but he still was broken enough to need bedrest for a while. Cassandra told him it’s so they can have room for the other Fables to recover. Murphy had to fight back the urge to go find Warren to tell her they need a bigger clinic.

Cassandra and 10k go back and forth for a while. She wanted him at the bar so he didn't kill himself on accident/didn’t have to sleep on a couch all night at ‘his broken down, death trap of an apartment’, that freaked Murphy out a bit. 10k told her he’ll be fine and that she needs to get back to work again.

Murphy finally had to speak up when Cassandra looked ready to hurt 10k just to prove that he wasn’t ‘just fine' and she was 'frettin’ over nothing!’.

“What if he stayed at my place?” Murphy asked, only to regret speaking at the looks he got. 10k immediately flushed a pretty shade of pink while Cassandra gave him a look that reminded him of Mack and Addy when they teased him about 10k. Clearing his throat he clarified his reasoning, “I live ten minutes from here and I have a spare bedroom. 10k can be comfortable and close by if something happens. And Cassandra can work without having to worry.”

“Are you sure? I don’t wanna put you out or anything...” 10k asked hesitantly, cheeks still that rosy shade and he wasn’t quite making eye contact with anyone anymore.

“I’m positive—“

“Then that settles it. I’ll go grab his stuff from the safe house.” Cassandra interjected, standing up quickly so neither of them could stop her.

Murphy gave 10k a fond smile before another doctor came in to check in on them before they left.

————————————————

Once 10k was all checked out and Doc had shoved a liberal amount of pain and health potions into the kid’s rucksack—an army green military bag that was probably older than Murphy from the looks of it—and Cassandra had shared a few hushed words with 10k, they made their way to Murphy’s penthouse.

Doc quietly joked that Murphy should take it slow later that night and Murphy quietly told him to piss off. 

“Your place really is close by. Guess that makes getting to work easy?” 10k asked. Murphy wasn’t lying about living close, really. All he had to do was cross the street and there was city hall and The Court, then all he had to do was go down a floor below the library and he was at work. Truthfully the longest part of his trek to work was probably the elevator ride from his floor to the lobby.

“Yup, it’s pretty convenient.” Murphy said, putting one hand on 10k’s upper back to guide him around a large fountain and into the correct building, his was in between the other two castle district buildings and was the tallest of the three. “Want anything? The lobby has a little coffee kiosk.”

Murphy glanced back to see 10k eyeing the fountain before looking back to Murphy. “Nah... I’m, I’m uh, still not that hungry ya know?”

“Mmhmm, Doc said that affect should wear off soon, right?”

“By the end of the day?” 10k said after a moment, “I wasn’t really listening when he got all medical...”

Murphy chuckled and let them fall back into silence as they entered the building. He gave a quick nod to the young woman at the front desk while 10k was distracted by the new environment, assessing all the doors from the looks of it. He couldn’t blame him, he’d be a bit paranoid if he was 10k as well. He was actually a bit surprised by how well the other was taking being out in the open. 

But then again 10k wasn’t someone that could easily be predicted. 

————————————————

“Home, sweet home,” Murphy announced as he swung his door open and flipped he lights on. “Want me to show you around? Or do you wanna sit down?”

“Sit down... if that’s fine I mean—I, er you can show me around in a minute? I think I need a second..” 10k fumbled out, Murphy took note of how out of breath he sounded and turned to check on him. 

10k looked a little pale as he was leaning against the door frame with his left shoulder. Murphy’s eyes softened and he nodded.

“Sounds good, sit down and I’ll put your stuff in the guest room.” Murphy was glad he had the foresight to take 10k’s bag from him, even though he was mostly healed, 10k had a while before he could properly put weight on his shoulder and back.

Once 10k was safely sitting on Murphy’s couch he went to his guest room to deposit the bag before stopping in his kitchen to grab a glass of water for 10k and some whiskey for himself. 

10k was sitting on the dark leather couch, fiddling with his phone when Murphy sat down. He shot him a quick smile before finishing up whatever he was doing and turning to look at Murphy.

“Um, I-uh...” 10k took a deep breath while Murphy waited for him to find the words to speak, “Thanks again—for letting me stay here, thanks... you really didn’t have to and... well I’m glad you are... letting me.”

Murphy resisted the urge to sigh, he felt like they were back to square one with their relationship. Back to being afraid of doing the wrong thing. It was understandable but it still hurt. _But_ it didn’t seem like 10k was scared of him or hated him so that was good.

“My pleasure, here,” Murphy handed him the glass, “You should probably drink—I’ve got stuff other than water but I figured you wouldn’t want... alcohol.”

10k nodded and took a sip after muttering another ‘thank you’. Murphy let them fall into a comfortable silence and at some point Murphy turned on the tv while 10k started to slowly doze off against his shoulder. 

“Want to lay down?” Murphy asked after a while of just lounging with him. 10k laying like that couldn’t be good for his neck.

“Hmm? Oh, sorry, didn’t mean ta.. just tired, sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Murphy reassured, “Its just, wouldn’t you be more comfortable laying down?”

10k sighed softly, shrugging a bit. “Yeah... I just... I don’t wanna be alone right now. I... I just want to be with you for a bit..”

Murphy’s gut twisted while his face burned at the statement and he couldn’t speak for a moment. 10k tensed up against his side right after as it seemed neither of them were prepared for that to be said. He wanted to say something—he wanted to ask 10k a million different questions but the words got stuck in his throat. 

“Murphy, what are we?” 10k finally asked, looking pointedly away from him.

“I—what do you mean?” Murphy wasn’t going to just assume what 10k meant—no, even though he had a good idea of what he might be talking about, he’d let 10k talk.

10k took a long moment to figure out what he was trying to say before speaking, “I mean... before, well, _that_ happened I was kinda... I dunno... confident I knew, at least knew a little, about what we were... to each other... Now I ain’t so sure...”

Murphy inwardly cringed, this was the part where 10k said he was terrified of him or that he would rather not be in a relationship after seeing Murphy’s true nature. He just held his breath and waited for it—

“I’m scared you might hate me," 10k whispered, sounding so small.

That was not what he was expecting to be said. 

“What? Why would I hate you?!” Murphy cried out, sitting up more so he could actually see 10k’s face.

10k moves as well, pulling back ever so slightly to watch Murphy’s reaction. “‘Cause I kinda got us kidnapped? If I wasn’t—it was my fault you got taken!”

“No it wasn’t! None of that was your fault—if anything you should hate me!” Murphy almost shouted, his chest felt oddly tight and he almost felt like crying at the sudden onset of emotions.

“Hate you?! Why the hell would I hate you?! You didn’t do anything wrong!” 10k was tearing up, his cheeks were red and his voice was thick with emotion.

“I didn’t— _you_! You didn’t do anything wrong! None of—it wasn’t you fault, but I could have killed you! That’s why you should hate me!” He was getting choked up and he feared he would start crying out all of his pent up emotions soon.

“I could never hate you!” 10k cried out, tears starting to fall down his cheeks steadily, “I think I love you!”

“I think I love you too!” Murphy shouted before freezing in place, his heart hammering in his chest as they both digested the information. 

10k suddenly surged forward to crush their lips together in a clumsy kiss. Their noses bumped together and Murphy’s bottom lip was pinched between their teeth as 10k attempted to slot their lips together perfectly. 10k’s hands fisted themselves into Murphy’s shirt as he desperately tried to deepen the kiss while one Murphy’s own hand fell onto his hips to pull him closer and the other cup the younger’s cheek, trying futilely to wipe his tears away while not breaking the kiss. He could taste his tears but also that underlying taste that could only be described as 10k and he wanted more. 

They kissed without any finesse, tongue and teeth turned an innocent press of the lips into a desperate mess. Murphy never wanted to stop. But it turned out the need for air was too much after a while and 10k was the one to pull back for air, gasping softly as he buried his face in Murphy’s shoulder. Murphy was still a little dazed as he pressed his lips against 10k’s temple, muttering ‘I love you’ over and over. 

10k laughed softly against Murphy, pulling back just a bit too look at him, “Cassandra was right—I should have said that sooner.”

Murphy just chuckled and sealed their lips together in another kiss, this one was slower and less desperate. His shoulders felt lighter knowing that 10k was okay, that he was safe, that he _loved him._

“Yeah...” Murphy whispered, “I can’t believe you love me.”

“Well believe it, cause you’re kinda stuck with me now,” 10k joked, pressing a chaste kiss against the corner of his mouth only to be course corrected into another long kiss.

“Good,” Murphy whispered as they pulled apart, “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SCREAMS FOR FIVE YEARS* I finally finished this chapter gd
> 
> So sorry this took so long to get out—I really, really hate this chapter and I really wanted to make it good but I ended up rewriting this several times and setting it aside for a while till I hated it less while I worked on other shit (my friend showed me how to make aesthetic boards and I've made so many for this story so that's fun). The only part of this chapter I like is the end really, and even that felt awful after the third rewrite. So this is the version I hated the least? Still, it feels so clunky to me and I hate how it feels like I’m just moving on from the last chapter w/out resolving it but I'm honestly just trying to write an emotional roller coaster at this point and I wanted a sweeter chapter (or two) before getting heavy w/ the angst again tho this is a pretty agnsty chapter still I guess
> 
> Honestly I’m just glad to move on from this chapter cause the next one is better imo
> 
> God I’m rambling, anyways!! Points of you can guess which TWD characters in here cause I can finally add those in again and that's fun! I like doing that. And I hope you guys at least enjoyed this chapter a little? Even if you didn’t thanks for reading!!!


	12. Anxious Lover, Scarred Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the confession, more emotions, both good and bad, and a motive revealed, kind of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:
> 
> Lots of self doubt and anxiety
> 
> Mild disassociation from reality
> 
> Mildly sexual content
> 
> The Collector’s motive is pretty fucked up

# Anxious Lover, Scarred Survivor

## 10k Pov

10k had an oddly restful night’s sleep in Murphy’s bed—even if he only actually slept a few hours at the most.

Part of him was furious with himself partly still because of the kidnapping but also because he was so willing—and happy—to stay at someone who he barely just started... dating. His pa would be so disappointed in him! _He_ was a little disappointed in himself.

But still, he was happy... for the first time in a long time he almost slept through an entire night. His back was warm as he was kept flush against Murphy’s chest by two strong arms wrapped around his middle. A leg was thrown over his as Murphy snored softly in his ear, his beard scratching his neck.

His mind kept wandering back to the night before, to the kiss, the confession, and he started blushing just thinking about it. God he was an idiot, why couldn’t he have just said how he felt sooner, sure he was scared but he was still kicking himself about not talking.

The arms around him tightened slightly as Murphy nuzzled the back of his neck.

“You awake?” He asked softly making 10k hum and nod. “Up long?”

“Nah...” 10k twisted around so he could see Murphy, nearly laughing at the man’s disheveled appearance, he was sure he didn’t look any better though so he had no place to laugh. “Sleep well?”

“Best night’s rest in a while,” Murphy muttered as he leaned in for a kiss only to get a palm against his lips, he raised an eyebrow at 10k.

“Don’t, I have morning breath,” 10k said, grimacing just a bit at the end to drive the point home. Murphy smiled against his palm and held it in place as he kissed it once before pulling away. 10k’s fingers curled around air as blush took over his face at the affectionate gesture.

“Why don’t you take a shower? I’ll make us some breakfast.” Murphy said after pressing another kiss to 10k’s forehead. 

He smiled, laying his head against his shoulder, “Sure you don’t want one first?”

“Positive, come on, I’ll show you the bathroom.” 

10k nodded and let Murphy show him to the master bathroom. It was a big bathroom, but what else could 10k expect? His entire penthouse was huge—two floors—and while 10k knew next to nothing about interior design, everything looked expensive. Dark stone tile with copper accents and the entire wall opposite of the door was glass and showed a breathtaking view of Fae City.

As soon as Murphy showed him where everything was and left 10k stripped down to his boxers, not wanting to be completely naked in a strange place until he figured out the shower. As he tugged off his shirt he let out a low hiss, his shoulder was still sore but it wasn’t as bad as it was the day before, the soreness reminded him vaguely of one fight he was in a few months back where the Fable he was up against tried to dislocated his arm but only succeeded in jerking it around in the socket. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling to say the least.

Slowly 10k padded across the stone tile to the large shower tucked into the corner of the room—there was a bathtub centered at the window that looked big enough to be a hot tub rather than a bathtub, but he ignored the temptation to look around some more in favor of a quick, warm shower.

Making sure he had a towel set out 10k grabbed the cloth from the small cabinet beside the shower. He looked through the glass door as if he would shatter the etched glass before opening it and dropping his boxers on the floor outside. 

Time to figure out how to work this damn shower.

There was a copper—or at least a copper looking metal—tablet built into the wall. Hesitantly, 10k poked the in button and suppressed a yelp of surprise as the ceiling above him _immediately_ drenched him in room temperature water. Fumbling, 10k slapped at the control panel in a vain attempt to do something only to switch it off completely.

This was going to be a long shower.

————————————————

After, _finally_ , figuring out how to work the shower—why were there so many different modes?—10k stepped out of the bathroom, holding the towel around his waist up. It was only when he started to towel off did he realize he forgot to grab his spare change of clothing and he left his bag on Murphy’s dresser after changing the night before. Thankfully the dresser was right beside the bathroom door so he could slip out, grab the grab his bag, and slip back into the bathroom in case Murphy came in the room.

He didn’t want Murphy to see him naked—well not _yet_ —out of fear he’d see _that_ scar that didn’t seem like it’d ever fade and they’d both start to feel guilty again. Instead he was going to avoid the topic for now and try to talk more later. They had said enough for the time being.

10k popped the bag on the the counter and rummaged through he bag, wondering if he should ask if he could go by his apartment to see if he had any clothes left or ask if there was a laundry mat nearby. He was running low on clean clothing and he refused to wear underwear two days in a row if he could help it but thankfully he still had mostly fresh clothing for the time being.

Fresh but well worn clothing. 10k sighs at the small stains—from blood or something else—barely visible against a black collar on his t-shirt and the frayed cuffs of his only presentable pair of jeans. Actually, now they are his _only_ pair of jeans, the other ones he was wearing before they got kidnapped. 

_Fuck._

He—thankfully—dropped his phone when they were taken and had gotten that from Cassandra after he woke up, but he had his wallet in his pocket and he had yet to get any of his stuff back from where ever the hell they were taken too. That is, if his stuff even survived his little field trip to a psycho’s museum.

10k groaned softly, he liked those jeans a lot _and_ he had all his important shit in his wallet like both his IDs, his card, and a large chunk of his cash. He really hoped that he would get his stuff back soon or he maybe get back to working soon. 

10k almost snorted at the thought as he glanced up at the mirror, he never thought he be anxious to get back into fighting. But here he was, looking at his reflection like it was wrong because for the first time in almost six years his body wasn’t completely littered with bruises and minor wounds. It looked so... _weird_ to him, like he wasn’t supposed to have clear eyes and unmarred skin.

But his newfound unease at how healthy he looked would have to be put on the back burner because he didn’t know how long he was in the bathroom and the last thing he wanted was to stare at his reflection all day when Murphy said he was making breakfast. 

Quickly, 10k tugged his shirt over his head and brushed his teeth with the toothbrush Murphy so kindly gave him before making his way downstairs to where Murphy said he’d be. 10k quietly padded down the stairs, smiling when he saw Murphy in the kitchen with his back turned, making something on the stove. As softly as he could, he crossed the tile floor before hugging Murphy from the side.

Murphy barely had the chance to turn his head before 10k was pressing a soft kiss on his lips, being extra careful of the stove before pulling back after a long moment. 

“What—not that I mind but, what was that for?” Murphy asked, a little breathless, eyes fluttering open.

“No more morning breath,” 10k said with a small grin before pecking Murphy’s lips again.

Murphy laughed and turned off the stove as he cupped the back of 10k’s head to kiss his brow bone, “I have a dork for a boyfriend, don’t I?”

10k felt his face light up red before he ducked down to press his forehead into Murphy’s shoulder. Murphy tensed in front of him, clearly thinking something was wrong.

“10k? What’s wrong—“

“You said boyfriend...” 10k whispered, fighting the smile that threatened to take over his entire face. Murphy enveloped him into a hug, pulling him impossibly closer.

“Do you... do you not like that?” Murphy whispered into his hair, slowly stroking a hand down his back.

10k shook his head, biting his lip, “No... I just... it’s new... I like it though...”

It wasn’t like it was that being boyfriends was... weird to him—they had already said _I love you_ for fucks sake—it was just that he didn’t expect it. Part of him still didn’t expect Murphy to be real, like this whole thing was nothing but the best dream he’d ever had. He was scared that one day he’d wake up and none of it would be real but at the same time he was happy to just live in the moment with Murphy. He was happier than he had been in a long time. He don’t want to loose that.

“Okay then, _boyfriend_ ,” Murphy smiled, kissing his cheek, “Why don’t you grab a plate, I made French toast, and I’ll make us some coffee—do you drink coffee?”

10k shrugged, he used to but then his coffee maker broke and he hadn’t gotten around to saving up for a new one so he just stopped drinking it and switched over to energy drinks from the closest gas station. Caffeine was caffeine so he wasn’t picky. “Sure.”

“Alright, take anything in it?” Murphy was already moving to hand 10k two plates, both with three slices of French toast with a dusting of powdered sugar and some fruit slices. 10k shook his head and Murphy pressed a kiss on his forehead, “Alright, sit down and I’ll join you in a moment.”

10k just blushed and nodded before making his way to the dining table, hoping that’s where Murphy wanted him to sit. That’s where they ate dinner the other night so it seemed like a good bet.

If Murphy wanted him to sit somewhere else he didn’t say anything when he sat down a moment later. 

_It was just like eating lunch with Murphy, in his office._ Was what 10k told himself, and it kinda was.

Except instead of takeout they were eating a homemade meal, and they were in Murphy’s apartment, not his office, and it was a little more romantic.

Also, Murphy chose to sit _beside_ him instead of across from him.

That was a surprise but not an unwelcome one. It really wasn’t unwelcome when Murphy’s shoulders brushed against his and 10k could feel his warmth beside him.

For the most part they ate in a comfortable silence, with 10k thanking and complementing Murphy’s cooking.

“I... I, uh, didn’t know you cooked?” 10k said, glancing at Murphy from the corner of his eye.

Murphy shrugged, “I’m not too good, but I’ve learned a few recipes.”

10k nodded, taking another bite. He didn’t know what Murphy was talking about, the food was excellent. Once he was done he leaned on Murphy’ shoulder while the man finished up breakfast himself.

“So,” Murphy started, grabbing 10k’s and his own plates to put in the sink, “Warren called while you were in the shower, she said they recovered some of our stuff and she’s sending either Vasquez or Garnett to drop it off in a couple hours. They might have some questions for us as well so... be prepared.”

“Yeah... thanks for the heads up,” 10k muttered, thinking he could ask about The Cage an if he’s allowed to go back to work anytime soon. He also had a few other questions as well.

“No problem,” Murphy paused then leaned down to press a chaste kiss to 10k’s lips, smiling when he pulled away, “I’m gonna take a shower, you okay with that?”

10k nodded, standing up after Murphy added that he could watch tv if he wanted. He felt a little awkward being alone in someone else’s house but he quickly shoved those anxieties aside and focused on relaxing for a bit.

Hesitantly 10k flipped through the tv channels before settling on a documentary about Yellowstone. His pa always wanted to move further out into the woods, maybe somewhere that they could work or volunteer as fire watchers together.

The memory was comforting and 10k relaxed into the couch as the narrator talked about the super volcano under the state park.

After sometime of just spacing out and relaxing, 10k felt a warm breath hit the back of his neck.

“Whatcha watching?” Murphy whispered, his beard scratching 10k’s cheek and he jolted at the feeling. How the hell did Murphy sneak up on him?

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you,” Murphy chuckled before moving to sit beside 10k, finally looking at the tv, “State parks?”

10k actually looked over at Murphy to confirm he was right and his breath got caught in his throat. Murphy looked casual with his hair still damp from the shower, framing his face in a loose quiff. Sure, the day before he saw Murphy with messy, unkempt hair but this was different. He looked... good.

10k’s cheeks got warm at the sight that was his boyfriend. Murphy just raised an eyebrow at him.

“You okay? You’re looking a little red there, sweetheart,” Murphy teased, leaning in for a kiss. 10k couldn’t resist the urge to tangle his fingers in Murphy’s hair, enjoying the how the man’s silky locks felt between his fingers. It felt so different compared to the way his hair felt during those kisses they shared in Murphy’s office. 

He liked it like this. It was so soft without any hair products and still just barely damp from the shower. Murphy’s skin was slight warmer than usually and he smelled of some kind of really expensive body wash. Something woodsy and comforting to 10k. And god did 10k love it

10k was the one to pull back, taking in a deep breath before resting his head on Murphy’s shoulder and whispering, “Your hair looks nice...” 

Murphy chuckled, “I have no product in my hair, I’m sure it looks like a rats nest.”

10k shook his head, pressing his lips to Murphy’s jaw for a moment before speaking, “It doesn’t, it looks nice, you look relaxed..”

Murphy made a noise of disbelief but didn’t argue further, instead he tugged 10k closer until they both fell back on the couch, “Whatever you say.”

————————————————

10k ended up laying on top of Murphy for most of the day. Even after they had lunch he found himself back on top of him.

But he was content to watch tv as Murphy scratched his scalp slowly while working on his phone all day. Part of him felt like he was being treated like a puppy or a baby but the rest of him didn’t care, it was too pleasant for him to care.

“Vasquez is coming over after dinner,” Murphy said above him, breaking 10k out of his daze.

“Huh?”

“Vasquez is coming over after dinner,” Murphy repeated, shifting under 10k, “He’ll drop off whatever stuff of ours they recovered then he’ll set a date for you to do further questioning with Warren and The Court or tell us any details they’ve figured out. From what Warren said they might have a motive...”

“Oh...” 10k almost forgot about that, he almost forgot why he was even in Murphy’s home. He felt panicked suddenly, everything felt unreal and for a moment he was back being hunted by the Collector. Murphy seemed to sense something was off and readjusted his hold on 10k.

“You okay?”

“‘M fine... just forgot about all that, ya know?” Was he really blocking out the memory so soon? That made his stomach turn and his head spin.

“Don’t worry, I’ll remind you again at dinner... hmm...” Murphy tapped his shoulder, “Actually, it’s about seven now, want to eat dinner early? That way he won’t come while we are eating?”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” 10k shifted up and off of Murphy, grateful that he could have a moment to think. 

Six years ago his pa died, after that 10k started to forget... everything. Days and weeks would blend together, and fights were his only waking moments of clarity. Strong emotions helped him to remember things, only important things stuck with him still.

It took years for him to adjust. He remembered days of the week by when he had fights. Months were organized by what drinks Cassandra had in stock. And hours didn’t matter, they weren’t useful for anything. Day was when he slept or ate or tried to at least, and night was when he worked.

It was easy enough to live by, but that didn’t mean he liked living like that. He forgot a lot of things for a long time, he lost a lot of time just by living in a blur and... he didn’t want that to happen again. It wasn’t as bad as it used to be but he feared that the last few days could change that. 

That scared him. He wanted to make new memories—especially now that he had Murphy—and to actually _remember_ them. He wanted to remember the small things and to wake up knowing where he was and what was going on.

“So, haven’t gone shopping in a a week, so how’s about I order something? Pizza?” Murphy asked, leaning over the back of the couch.

“Uh... yeah, sure pizza sounds good,” 10k muttered offhandedly, he felt Murphy move behind him before leaning further over the couch to kiss the back of his head.

“Pizza it is, you okay though?”

“I’m just, just... I just feel weird, I guess it’s finally settling about... everything I guess,” 10k shrugged, trying to act a little less off. It wasn't working.

Murphy was frowning and 10k could tell without even having to look at him. 

“Alright, well, if you need to talk about I’ve been told I’m a decent listener and you could always call Doc.” Murphy told him before walking away to call for lunch.

10k decided he would try to talk with Cassandra later—he knew she wasn’t the only option but he didn’t really want to talk with a therapist or whatever Doc was considered, and he _really_ didn’t want to talk about it with Murphy. What if Murphy started to blame himself again? Or what if he thought he was fucked up and crazy? 10k knew how he lived was far from normal and Murphy only knew a small part of it, what if talking made him want nothing to do with 10k?

He felt a bit sick, he didn’t want that. He didn’t know how he would take rejection at this point. 

It wasn’t healthy to tread on eggshells in a relationship, 10k knew that much, but for now, until he was a bit more comfortable, he could hide things. Right?

————————————————

10k closed his eyes and laid back against Murphy’s shoulder. They had just finished off a pizza and 10k felt _exhausted_ , mentally and physically. He wanted to sleep for a month, his head hurt so bad and he was overwhelmed with everything, all he could do was think about what happened and fret over what could happen. 

But dinner was good, 10k felt a little less anxious and Murphy was a good distraction from his own thoughts.

Murphy leaned down to kiss him, tasting like pepperoni and tomato sauce and 10k figured that he was actually the best distraction on earth as he kissed back.

At some point 10k ended up straddling Murphy’s lap, their lips moving together languidly. Murphy’s arm was behind his waist, keeping him close while his other hand was cupping the back of his head, fingers lightly scratching his scalp.

10k pulled away for a second to catch his breath, Murphy took the opportunity to tug him impossibly closer and place feather light kisses on his clothed collarbone and his lower neck. It was so strangely intimate that 10k had to fight the urge to keen at the gesture.

“Mmm... I love you so much...” Murphy muttered against his neck, teeth dragging against his skin with every open mouthed kiss he placed on his pale skin, “So much, 10k.”

He couldn’t stop the smile spreading across his face if he wanted to, warmed blossomed in his chest to replace the feelings of insecurities from early.

“I love you too.” 10k said, ducking his head down to kiss Murphy which he returned eagerly, swiping his tongue across the younger’s lips. 10k let Murphy guide him, tugging him closer by a firm hand on his hips, holding him close while the other stayed in his hair. He felt so happy, he felt safe, he felt _loved_.

Murphy drawled back, his face flushed a bit as he watched 10k’s eyes flutter open to meet his, with a smirk he nipped at 10k’s jaw, before going back to his collar, worrying the skin between his teeth before starting to trail back up, “Gonna love each and every inch of you if you let me.”

10k's breath hitched, he was definitely going to let him do that. Oh yes, “Ye—“

10k was cut off by a loud knock on the door, Murphy scowled and pulled away from teething at his neck, looking at the clock above his tv.

“Fucking, early as always... the word late isn’t in that man’s vocabulary.” Murphy patted 10k’s hip, motioning for him to move, “Lemme get the door.”

10k nodded, pushing himself off of Murphy’s lap, his face was flushed red and burning, “I’m gonna—go fix myself up real quick.”

Murphy glanced back at him, his eyed his neck and face before nodding, “That sounds... good...”

10k flushed further—he hadn’t even thought about his neck, oh god he was probably looking like a mess. He made his way to the bathroom Murphy showed him the night before.

The mirror confirmed that he was, indeed, a mess. 

His hair was sticking up in the back strangely and there was a line of very pale pink marks dotting his neck, from his collarbone to the middle of his neck. His eyes were a bit misty from kissing and his lips were definitely redder than usually.

Quickly, 10k splashed a bit of cold water on his face, before fixing his hair to at least look presentable. Once he deemed himself decent he went back out. 

Vasquez was sitting at the end of the couch, listening to Murphy talk about something. He glanced up at 10k and nodded, gesturing for him to sit down. He was a bit hesitant but sat down anyways, kinda closer to Murphy but still between the both of them. They both exchanged pleasantries before Vasquez cut straight to the chase.

“First of all, I’m glad your doing okay,” Vasquez said, taking a quick glance at his neck only to shoot Murphy a look, “And I’m glad that Warren won the betting pool. But we have some business to do.”

Murphy sputtered something behind him and 10k's cheeks flushed red but Vasquez keep talking, handing 10k something. A black, beaten up leather wallet, “We found this and I’m pretty sure you’d like it back.”

10k’s shoulders sagged in relief, reaching for the item, “Yeah, thanks...”

Vasquez gave him a quick, almost comforting, smile before sitting back, “We also have some... we found a few... other things.”

10k shifted—Vasquez sounded hesitant to tell him what was going on and that sparked his anxiety.

“There were some Fables that we didn’t... find on the first sweep through...” Vasquez took a deep breath, pondering his wording, “However, last night we found... something. The Collector, Dean, confirmed it was all him after we found them. A full confession.”

10k’s hands were shaking as he grasped his pant legs, “Were they—the other Fables I mean... were they... dead?”

Vasquez sighed, rubbing his face.

“All that was left of them... they had been taxidermied.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, sorry this took so long to get out—I’m on new meds while working my first offline job—I’m used to working for my moms shop so I’m dying being mostly nonverbal and being someone who is obviously not cis/straight/nt in a less than accepting place is... not fun and I'm less that happy doing it, I'd much rather be writing and stuff but I don't much have a choice 
> 
> Sorry for the venting lol—next chapter won’t be up for a while, but I am working on it!!! I promise I’ve still got ideas/chapters for this fic!! It’s one of my favs I’m just in a tight place and so it’s affecting my writing for long chapters!!! For a while I may just update my oneshot fic (and maybe make one for other ships) so I’m still writing and updating while working on this bad boy cause editing and writing this took forever and I'm sure their are still mistakes all over
> 
> Okay so rambling/venting aside I hope y’all enjoyed!! I had fun writing this chapter and I hope y’all had fun reading it!! Thanks for stopping by!!


	13. Sweetheart, I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy isn’t the best at soothing anxiety and he won’t claim he is, but he is a good distraction and one charming lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings
> 
> Refrence to past murder  
> Refrence to pimps (jic)  
> 10k’s anxiety 
> 
> Uh also explicit sexual content
> 
> Also my editing is shit but I wanted to post this!!

# Sweetheart, I Love You

## Murphy Pov

“Tax-taxidermied? Like-like a fucking squirrel?!” 10k shouted in alarm, his shoulders shook as he took in the information. Murphy could practically see the shock settling in and he actually could smell the raw fear rolling off of him in waves. 

Murphy wasn’t fairing too better himself. His fingers were grasping at his pant, knuckles turning white as he fought the almost overwhelming urge to grab 10k and to tell Vasquez to stop talking. But he can’t move. 

Vasquez took a moment to speak again and Murphy knew him well enough to know the man was assessing the situation and how to handle it. He reached out to put a hand on 10k’s shoulder and unsurprisingly the boy flinched at the contact but it didn’t deter Vasquez too much.

“The Fables we found were pimps, and while I’m not saying they deserved... _that_ , I am saying that none of the Fables we can’t bring back to a healthy state were innocent of crime.” Vasquez said, keeping his voice steady, he was good at this, Murphy had seen him consulting victims before and he was good at being calm and reassuring. “Warren said it was... she thinks its a good idea to tell you everything we currently know and to keep you up to date. Now, I don’t fully agree with her on that, but I do agree that you shouldn’t be left in the dark.”

10k nodded after a moment, “Ye-yeah, it’s just... a lot...”

“There is more, are you okay to hear it? Or, would you rather not hear it?” Vasquez asked.

“I-uh...” 10k took a long pause, shifting in his seat, “I... I don’t think I want to know... that’s... I don’t want to hear anymore.”

“Alright, you can always call me later, I live in the building right across the way and can be here in about ten minutes. Or you can call me. Murphy has my number.” Vasquez sat back, “If that’s all, I’m gonna get back to work, alright?”

“Yeah, thanks by the way.” 10k nodded, smiling to show his appreciation. Vasquez returned the smile before standing up and saying his goodbye, eyeing Murphy as he let him out as if to say ‘be safe’.

Murphy nodded and shut the door, waiting just a moment before locking it.

He was tired and he was scared again and he was tired of being scared.

Murphy sighed and sat back down behind 10k, wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist to tug him close, right into his lap. “You okay?”

10k shrugged, laying back against Murphy’s chest, “I don’t-don’t know? I kinda feel like I’m—like I’m gonna cry... it’s a lot.”

“Are you... do you need to cry?” Murphy asked into 10k’s shoulder, if the younger needed to cry it wasn’t unreasonable and he _should_. Bottling up emotions was never good.

“No—I-“ 10k cut himself off with a shaky breath, “I don’t want to... I just want, I just wanna forget about it... I don’t wanna think about-“

Murphy kissed his temple, squeezing him just a bit tighter, “Shhh... you don’t have to think about it... why don’t we go up to our room, I can put in a movie, and we can just relax. Just you and me and nothing to worry about?”

10k stiffened up in Murphy’s arms and let out a breathy laugh,”You keep doing that...”

“Keep doing what?” Murphy asked, furrowing his eyebrows at the statement.”

10k turned around in his arms slightly, pressing a short kiss to Murphy’s lips, “You said _‘our room’_.”

Oh. He did, didn’t he? That was fast.

“Huh, I guess I did...” Murphy muttered, blinking slowly, “I guess I did...”

“I’ve stayed here one night and that bed is already half mine huh?” 10k teased, his tone was light but his eyes betrayed how nervous he was.

“One night? Damn it feels like you’ve been here forever...” Murphy was talking more to himself but he cuddled 10k a bit closer, “Feels like you were meant to be here...”

“Good thing?” 10k asked, fisting his hand into Murphy’s shirt.

“Great thing.”

————————————————

Murphy and 10k eventually detanged themselves to retire to _their_ room as Murphy put it.

10k was searching through his backpack while Murphy looked through the movies he had. He was debating between watching a romcom—light hearted and sweet—or something less... cheesy, when 10k turned to him.

“Did I leave my clothes from last night in the bathroom?” 

“Uh? Yeah, I think I put them in the clothes hamper. Why?” Murphy asked but he had a feeling he knew why 10k was asking.

“I... I, Uh, don’t... I don’t _think_ I have any other clean pajamas... I-“

Murphy cut him off, “Want to borrow some of my clothing?”

10k’s face lit up red, and he turned away from Murphy causing him to suddenly feel awkward and pushy.

“I mean—if you want too, if not we can figure-“

“It’s fine,” 10k cut him off this time, shifting his weight, “You just... caught me off guard with that...” 

Murphy nodded silently, crossing the room to his dresser to find something for him to wear. He ended up handing 10k a soft t-shirt he got from Addy that he rarely wore and a pair of pajama pants that were too small that he keep forgetting to give away.

He was glad he tended to keep things he didn’t use, he was a bit of a hoarder he supposed but it worked out for him most of the time.

10k slipped into the bathroom to change while Murphy changed out in his room, he didn’t mind if 10k saw him naked as the day he was born but he could respect if 10k wasn’t comfortable with it.

Just as Murphy sat down on his bed and queued up the movie, 10k came out of the bathroom. 

At this point, Murphy shouldn’t be surprised by how breathtakingly beautiful 10k always seemed to be. Wether he was covered in blood and bruises and confident or casual and flustered on a date he always made Murphy’s heart stop and his mind go blank.

And now was no exception.

10k looked... _perfect_. The shirt was a dark blue that looked perfect on him and was just a hair too big so that it showed off his pale collarbones, one still marred pink by Murphy’s teeth. He looked too perfect to be real, Murphy distantly wondered if he was a dream.

“10k... come’ere,” Murphy said once he found his voice.

10k looked back at him from where he was setting his clothes from the day by his backpack, “Okay?”

The moment he crossed the room and stood by Murphy’s side he was tugged down into the man’s lap, lips claiming his in a heat filled kiss.

10k made a noise in the back of his throat out of shock but quickly recovered and returned the kiss, sinking his teeth into Murphy’s lower lip after a moment. Murphy almost pulled a way to tease him for being so bold suddenly. But he was focused on the kiss and opened his mouth to allow 10k a proper chance to explore while Murphy shifted them so 10k was laying under him.

Pulling away Murphy didn’t waste a second before latching his teeth onto 10k’s neck, determined to finish what he started earlier.

“W-what... what happened to watching a movie?” 10k asked in a breathy sigh, his head falling back as he made room for Murphy.

“Don’t care for watching it,” Murphy muttered, giving a harsh suck and bite to 10k’s pulse point which ripped out a noise from him that could almost be a moan, _almost_ , “Why? Do you?”

10k was flushed red and Murphy could feel his chest rising and falling rapidly as he sucked in air. If he said no, no matter what, Murphy would stop. He wasn’t going to fuck this up.

10k took another short second to find his voice before shaking his head sharply, “Hell no, fuck the movie.”

Murphy grinned and leaned up to kiss him, muttering against his lip, “Good.”

This kiss was messier, their tongues slid together as spit dribbled down their chins as wet noises and grunts filled the air. Murphy’s tongue ran over 10k’s sharp canines, he groan lowly as 10k’s hands crept up his shirt, fingers trailing over his skin. His own hands found themselves cupping the younger’s ass, squeezing gently which got a quite moan from 10k.

Air became an issue all too quickly and Murphy pulled away. 10k’s eyes were still shut as he panted loudly through kiss swollen lips and Murphy swore he had never been so in love. Everything was perfect, he was perfect and Murphy could spend an eternity just kissing him. 

10k was going to ruin love for him—if anything ever happened between then Murphy knew he would never fall in love again. Every other lover Murphy had ever had in the past paled in comparison to 10k’s beauty, his personality, to his _everything_.

Murphy was ruined already and he couldn’t find a reason to care. He loved it too much. He loved 10k too much.

10k spoke first, “Murphy... how far... how far do you want to go?”

Murphy dipped down to speak against his lips, “I want to go as far as you’ll let me... what about you? You can say stop if you need to.”

10k’s cheeks darkened a considerable amount and he licked his lips out of habit, his tongue almost hitting Murphy’s own lips, “I... I kinda want you to fuck me... if that’s what you want...”

“I want that,” Murphy confirmed, smirking as he nipped at 10k’s lips. 

10k sighed softly, his hands resuming their way up Murphy’s chest, bunching the shirt up but before he could make a move to take it off Murphy sat up and removed it for him.

10k’s eyes were immediately drawn to a long scar that ran from right below Murphy’s left armpit and down and across his torso in a jagged line. 10k paused and curiosity reached for the scar, fingers feather light as the grazed over it.

“What...?” 10k muttered, eyebrows furrowing together before guilt flashed in his eyes, “Did this happen when you... the Collector?”

“Huh? No. No, no, no, uh...” Murphy bit his lip, watching as 10k fixed his gaze on him and pulled his hand away to prop himself up on his elbows, “Remember my story? After I ate Red and her grandmother, Woodsman... cut me open, filled me with rocks and threw me in a river.”

“Oh...” 10k’s shoulders sagged, clearly relieved that it wasn’t because of... _that man_ and Murphy was relieved too, he didn’t know what 10k would do if he thought he caused it in any way.

“It’s kind of ugly though...”Murphy continued, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Not really,” 10k sat up more, mouthing at Murphy’s collarbone, fingers tracing over the scar with his finger tips, “It’s... it’s kinda hot...”

Murphy let out a laugh as 10k’s thumb rubbed over the end of the scar, “Have a thing for scars?”

“Nah,” 10k smiled, kissing his neck, “Think... I-I think I just have a thing for you...”

Murphy snorted, pulling 10k up a bit further to kiss him, “Good to know, I’m good at being me. Now, why don’t you get that shirt off you, baby?”

10k shuffled back and nodded, a hand going behind his neck to tug off the shirt in what was possibly the shortest and hottest strip show of Murphy’s life. He sat back on his elbows and gave Murphy a shy smile, the flush on his cheeks spreading down his chest as the older man took him in, eyes hungrily roaming his pale torso.

Murphy ignored the scar marring 10k’s right shoulder but he was drawn to the other little scars littering his body, one in particularly caught his attention, an upside down ‘Y’ that started in between his pecks and ran down to his hips, splitting at his navel and ending at his hip bones. Murphy wondered his he had never noticed it, never noticed any of his scars actually, before, he had seen 10k shirtless a couple of times after all.

“Now... I’ve told you where I got my mark, what about you?” Murphy asked, watching his face carefully for discomfort.

10k laughed, “There isn’t... I... Murphy there ain’t enough time in the day to talk about these things, most are from fights though. But I’d... if it’s okay, I’d rather we fuck than talk about it, okay?”

He didn’t seem upset, if anything he seemed amused by the question, but Murphy didn’t care. He’d also rather fuck as well.

“Eager aren’t we?” Murphy smirked, his hands pulling 10k closer by his hips.

“I’m ain’t... I’m ain’t the only one with a boner here, Murphy.” 10k grabbing him by the back of the head to drag him into a kiss while arching his back to grind his hips in a sloppy circle against Murphy’s to prove that, yes, he was not the only one with a boner.

They both moaned loudly into each other’s mouths, 10k’s hips stuttered as he lost momentum for a moment. 

“Shit... lemme get some... lemme grab some lube,” Murphy said once he pulled away, 10k nodded, throwing a hand over his mouth after he moaned at the loss of contact.

Murphy turned around and opened his bedside table draw, searching for a bottle of lube he knew he had. When he turned up empty he grumbled and turned back around to search the other draw, leaning over 10k.

 

“Sorry about that,” Murphy laughed awkwardly once he sat back between 10k’s thighs with the bottle in hand, “It’s been a while since I’ve used this...”

“It’s... it’s been a while for me too, don’t worry...” 10k muttered, licking his lips.

“Yeah? How much, um, how much experience do you have?” Murphy asked, wanting to how much he should explain and how far they should go exactly.

“I’ve... jerked off with... at The Cage in the showers... I’ve jerked off with a couple other Fables like... twice but... didn’t really do... anything... else...” 10k looked away, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. 

“So you don’t have... you’ve never done... anal?” Murphy asked just as awkwardly, his cheeks red out of embarrassment and maybe just a bit out of jealously. He didn’t mean to assume 10k was a virgin, he was just so inexperienced with kissing and relationships but he supposed jacking off didn’t _have_ to involve kissing or being with a person....

“Not with another person, no.” 10k shrugged, “But, I’ve like... fingered... myself and I... I’ve had... toys.”

Murphy’s next words were caught in his throat and every other emotion he was feeling before was replaced with raw lust at the very sudden mental image of 10k fingering himself. Of him using a toy. Fuck, that made his cock twitched heavily in his pants. “Oh.”

“Oh?” 10k looked back at him, nervousness etched into his features.

“That’s a bit hot...” Murphy said, “Actually, really hot.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Murphy didn’t want to waste another second and he was soon shoving 10k’s pants and underwear down his thighs and capturing his lips in a hungry kiss. 

10k whined into the kiss, pressing their chest together, “You said you wanted me earlier. I want you to have me, now.”

Murphy just nodded and kicked his own pants off, thankful that he didn’t bother with putting on underwear, before pressing their bare hips together. He growled as their cocks rubbed together, 10k’s cock twitched and pre-cum beaded from the tip at the noise and he moaned weakly against his mouth.

“Fuck... Murphy...” 10k breathed, rolling his hips involuntary against him, “Please...”

“Yeah, I got you..” Murphy nodded, a growl edging its way into his voice. Part of him acknowledged the Wolf coming out to play but another part shoved that away, ignoring it in favor of 10k.

His hand blindly fumbled for the bottle he dropped, flipping the top open before coating his fingers in a liberal amount of lube. He didn’t want to hurt 10k, no if 10k wanted it to hurt they’d talk about that later but for now Murphy wanted to make him feel good.

Slowly and tentatively Murphy traced a line down 10k’s thigh, leaving a cool trail of lube in his wake. 10k arched his back, his legs falling apart further to welcome him as Murphy smeared lube across his entrance, circling it with his middle finger while slowly applying pressure. Not enough to breach him but definitely enough for him to feel it if 10k’s reactions said anything.

“Please...” 10k croaked out, trying to push down only to be met with a firm hand on his hips to hold him in place.

“Shhh, I got you, baby,” Murphy muttered, leaning back to watch as his finger slowly entered him. 

10k’s Head fell back, his hands suddenly gripped at Murphy’s shoulder and the sheets and he let out a long, shuddering exhale, “Fuck...”

Murphy grunted in agreement, 10k was tight around his finger and that alone sent heat straight to his dick. 

“Damn your tight...” Murphy bit his lip, distantly wondering when the last time 10k actually used a toy.

10k just nodded and moaned in response.

After a moment for him to adjust, Murphy slowly moved his finger, plunging it a bit deeper before pulling out. He repeated that motion several times before 10k was considerably more relaxed around him, then he pulled his finger out completely and lined up his index and middle to slowly spread him open.

It was a gorgeous sight and one that Murphy would file away for later usage, 10k on his back with his soft pink lips spilling soft moans, dark hickies littering his neck, his flushed chest rising and falling heavily, his long, toned legs spread open so Murphy could see all of him from his swollen cock dripping pre-cum to his hole stretched around his fingers.

If Murphy had a camera and the presence of mind he would definitely ask for a picture.

But he wasn’t so he didn’t, instead he spread his fingers apart as wide as he could and _reviled_ in the noise 10k made, watching as his chest arched up and his eyes rolled back. 

Slowly he added a third finger then curled his fingers upwards, pressing firmly on his walls in search of his prostate, smirking when 10k tensed up around him and let out a low moan.

“Fuck, fuck, there...” 10k bit out, grinding his hips down. One of 10k’s hands fell to squeeze the wrist of Murphy’s hand on his hip, he looked up at him in complete adoration with lust clouding his eyes, “Murphy...”

Murphy had to bite back a groan at the sight, part of him said to pull his fingers out and fuck the boy raw while the rest of him said to make him cum on his fingers just for the hell of it.

He didn’t know which side to listen to but 10k made the decision for him.

“Hurry up—please, I... Murphy, I want you,” he whined out, rolling his hips down, “Murphy, please?”

Murphy couldn’t say no to that—he was weak for 10k, he didn’t think he’d _ever_ be able to deny the young Fable anything.

“Ye-yeah, okay. I got you sweetheart...” Murphy muttered, pulling his fingers out of 10k, shivering at the whine from the loss of contact 10k made. He fumbled for the lube for the third time that night, squeezing out a larger that necessary amount in his haste.

Murphy coated himself throughly, squeezing the head of his cock to ground himself. He was so close from just watching 10k. 

Very slowly he lined himself up, watching 10k’s face intently as he pushed in.

10k groaned lowly, his finger nails digging into Murphy’s shoulder and wrist while his eyes squeezed shut in concentration. He was making a visible effort to relax but it was obviously hard to do. 

Murphy paused his movements once he bottomed out, holding 10k by the hips with one hand, the other found itself locked in a hold with 10k’s own hand, pinned beside his head. 10k’s eyes were squeezed shut, he was panting heavily and the hand holding his had it in a vice grip.

Murphy leaned down and pecked his forehead, trailing soft kisses down his face. He wanted that pained look to go away.

“You okay?” He mummered, pressing their foreheads together.

10k’s eyes fluttered open, his pupils were blown to the point of only a small ring of blue-green iris could be seen, small tears welled in his eyes as he mutely nodded.

“You sure?” Murphy kissed him again, petting his hip. One of his instincts told him he got an okay, it told him to move. The other told him 10k was hurting, part of him was screaming that _he_ was hurting 10k _again_. That he was doing something wrong to hurt his lover, to make him teary eyed and it tore him apart. “We can stop if you want to, just say the word sweetheart.”

“I’m-“ 10k cut himself off, taking a deep breath. “I’m good-good... Murphy?”

“Yeah?” Murphy let go of his hip, instead choosing to stroke 10k’s cheek, wiping away a small gathering of tears.

“I love you—I love you so much,” 10k whispered, his voice breaking slightly. 

Murphy felt his heart stop, they said it several times by this point but there was something so different about hearing those words while he was balls deep in 10k. Something so emotional that it made Murphy feel like he was the single luckiest person on earth.

“I love you too, I love you more than anyone has ever loved anything—10k, I-“

10k let out a choked sob, staring into Murphy’s eyes and for a moment they didn’t do anything until 10k was dragging him down with a fist in his hair and Murphy was kissing him within and inch of his life.

10k’s legs moved to cross behind his hips, involuntarily driving Murphy’s cock deeper which tore a guttural moan from both their throats. 10k’s back arched off the bed and Murphy had to steel himself from biting down into his neck just to prevent himself from just thrusting into 10k with reckless abandon.

“M-move.” 10k whispered, almost too quiet to hear.

“What?” Murphy lifted his head from its place pressed against 10k’s shoulder.

“Move—Murphy, plea-please.” 10k moaned a bit louder, blindly tugging him into a kiss, “Please?”

Murphy couldn’t say no, for a moment he couldn’t do anything but groan against 10k’s lips before nodding and rolling his hips forwards, driving himself deeper. 

_It felt so damn good._

Once he started going it became obvious that 10k was feeling just as much pleasure. He was making breathy little moans as he clawed for some form of purchase, one hand tangling itself in his hair while the other gripped at his hip, nails digging in. 10k’s teeth found themselves locked on Murphy’s neck, an action that would no doubt leave a bruise and Murphy _loved it_.

He loved being marked by 10k, loved that he was 10k’s just as 10k was his. It felt so right.

Murphy groaned and sped up his movements, shoving himself into the tight heat as 10k continued to drag his nails across Murphy’s scalp and hip.

He wouldn’t last long, not like this, not when he was strung high on emotions and 10k was making the sweetest sounds. Not when 10k was chanting his name and little ‘I love you’s once Murphy found his prostate again. No, he wasn’t going to last long.

The noise that fell from Murphy maw wasn’t human—it was loud and animalistic, somewhere between a moan and a howl as 10k tensed up around him, another ‘I love you’ caught in his throat as his orgasm took him off guard. 

That and the pretty picture 10k made after—his eyes snapped shut and his mouth open in a silent ‘o’ as he painted their chest a pearly white with his release—was enough to make Murphy double over the boy, his mouth biting down on his shoulder as he marked 10k from the inside and out. 

They both just laid in silence for a moment, letting their minds catch up to their body’s. Murphy moved first, pulling his mouth off of 10k’s shoulder—his _scarred_ shoulder he mused idly—before pressing soft kissed to the rest of 10k’s neck.

10k whined softly, his voice sounding a bit on the raw side, as he tipped his head back. Murphy just smirked and continued to pamper his neck with soft butterfly kisses till he reached 10k’s jaw, then he moved to capture his lover’s lips in a slow, lazy kiss. 

10k sighed softly, nipping his bottom lip before pulling back to stare Murphy in the eyes, “I love you, Murphy...”

“I love you too, 10k... how are you feeling?” Murphy muttered.

“... real good... I’m feelin’ real good, lil’ sticky but good...” 10k breathed out as Murphy nosed at his temple, breathing _him_ in deeply. “Did... are you sniffin’ me?”

“I am... you smell good.” Murphy wasn’t going to hide it and 10k did smell good, he smelled like sex and _Murphy_. A very good combination in his opinion.

“Ah?” 10k made a noise and Murphy could feel him giggling, “What are ya gonna do next? Lick me?”

“Huh, that doesn’t sound like a bad idea,” Murphy mused, smirking as 10k blinked dumbfounded at him before his leant down and licked a strip all the way from 10k’s jaw to his temple.

“Oh-gods, Murphy!” 10k snorted, a noise that may be even more breathtaking than the boy’s moans in Murphy’s humble opinion, putting both palms against his chest as if he was going to push Murphy away. “Your a Wolf, not a puppy ain’t you?”

“Doesn’t matter, you are real tasty,” Murphy teased, his eyes soft as he watched 10k giggle before letting out a jaw breaking yawn. “Think it’s time we hit the hay, hmm?”

10k nodded, blinking slowly, “Yeah... sleep, sleep sounds nice...”

Murphy kissed him one last time before removing himself from 10k, apologizing as he pulled out but thankful he didn’t half transform during their first time. That would have been painful for 10k... Murphy shook his head, deciding to focus on cleaning them up and getting them both ready for bed.

It didn’t take him _too_ long to clean them up, though 10k, the master of distractions that he his, keep kissing him and it almost made Murphy ask for a round two. But he was more of a cuddler after sex than he’d admit out loud and he wanted them under the covers and 10k in his arms. 

Once beneath the soft duvet, 10k tucked himself under Murphy’s arm, throwing his on over Murphy’s stomach and pressing his check to his peck, his dark, sex-mused locks tickled at his bare skin.

10k sighed in content before whispering another ‘I love you’ before slipping off to sleep.

Murphy smiled softly, petting the boy’s hair, “Love you too, 10k, I love you too...”

He watched 10k sleep until he couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer, as he fell asleep all he could think of was how overwhelmingly happy he felt. He hadn’t felt like that in a long time.

_It was perfect._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took forever!! But I didn’t it!! I wrote a sex scene!!! 
> 
> I tried to like keep it fluffy and a little... dorky? I guess inexperienced is a better word, so... here! I hope it worked but I also wanted to add like... The Wolf still being a prominent part of Murphy and the little possessive/animalistic tendencies coming through... god I hope it worked (;;^^)
> 
> And because of work my editing is shit... but I’m close to affording my meds again!!! So like maybe that’ll help!!! If it doesn’t oh well hopefully it’s still legible at least and I’ll come back to edit it later...
> 
> Anyways!! I hope y’all enjoyed and the next chapter is gonna be cute but dw I’ve still got some angst up my sleeve when dealing w/ the Collector (｀∀´)Ψ
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants me to continue this and wants like a key to some of the terms I use I can add em in? But anyways I hope you enjoyed the story!! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
